réverbération au carrefour
by morgana smith
Summary: une histoire sur James/Lily pas comme les autres. James Potter arrête de harceler Lily Evans et celle-ci tombe sous son charme. Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Si oui,oubliez ça car dans cette fanfiction, le destin n'est pas tracé et tout peut arriver. L'Histoire même peut changer.
1. prologue

Un James/Lily pas comme les autres. Ici, l'histoire n'est plus tracée. J'ai décidé de faire changement. James étant mon personnage préféré (je n'ai jamais su pourquoi) j'en avais assez de voir Lily le repousser tout le temps.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgents.

Avertissement: je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages que j'ai créé le sont.

* * *

Prologue

Des cris, des hurlements, des regards de stupeur, des éclairs, du tonnerre, des éclats de lumière et si l'on y était autorisé, on pourrait voir une magnifique jeune femme à la peau diaphane au milieu de la salle sourire d'un air amusé et si l'on s'approchait, on pourrait l'entendre murmurer : _il a échoué_. Voici ce que l'on pourrait entendre et voir si on entrait dans cette salle. Malheureusement, peu de personnes peuvent entrer dans cette salle située derrière une lourde porte noire et ceux qui peuvent le faire ne pourront rien dire. Bienvenue dans la salle des destins au département des mystères, niveau 9, ministère de la magie.

À des kilomètres de là, au même instant, une magnifique jeune fille qui admirait les étoiles sur le porche de sa maison sursauta brusquement comme si on lui avait donné un coup violent.

\- _Jennifer, rentre_, dit une voix à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- _Ok maman, j'arrive_, murmura-t-elle.

Son regard aux yeux bleus clairs regarda une dernière fois les étoiles en soupirant avant de rentrer.

Dans un immense manoir, un jeune homme s'éveilla au même instant. En s'éveillant brusquement, il fit un boucan d'enfer et éveilla le dormeur de la chambre voisine qui se précipita pour aller le voir.

\- _Corny ça va?_ demanda une voix ensommeillée.

\- _Oui c'est juste que j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup violent._ répondit l'ancien dormeur à l'autre jeune homme ensommeillé qui s'appelait Patmol.

-_ Quel sorte de coup violent ?_ demanda le surnommé Patmol.

\- _Je n'en sais rien_ dit Corny plus familièrement appelé Cornedrue. _De plus, il est déjà passé._

\- _Tu penses que c'est le stress de la rentrée?_

\- _Peut-être,_ répondit Cornedrue peu convaincu.

\- _Bonne nuit, on en reparlera demain si tu veux bien_ dit patmol aussi connu sous le nom de Sirius Black

\- _Ok_, répondit Cornedrue mieux connu comme James Potter

Dans le côté des moldus, Lily Evans reçut elle aussi un coup violent. Elle ne dormait pas, car elle ne cessait de penser à la dispute violente qui venait de l'opposer à sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, leur relation n'avait cessé de se détériorer, mais depuis quelques temps, cela n'arrêtait pas de s'aggraver malgré tous les efforts de leurs parents. Leurs disputes lui faisaient penser à ceux qu'elle avait avec James du temps où il semblait amoureux d'elle. Depuis un moment, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle reportait sur lui toute ses frustrations. Pourquoi? elle n'aurait su le dire. Avait-elle cru que vu qu'il ne cessait de la draguer malgré tous ses râteaux plus monumentaux les uns que les autres, il aurait pu supporter? Lui avait-elle fait cela dans le but de le blesser, car elle était certaine de n'être qu'un défi typiquement masculin? Lui en voulait-elle parce que chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle ne se sentait pas assez bien pour lui? Peut-être un mélange de tout ça? Toujours est-il que Lily Evans ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle ne cessait d'appréhender le début des cours pour leur dernière année.


	2. rentrée polaire

Voici le premier chapitre. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par jour vu que c'est les vacances.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rentrée

Ce jour-là sur le quai 9 3/4. Alison Steple attendait avec impatience quelqu'un et pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie Lily Evans. Tout à coup, elle aperçut deux têtes aux cheveux noirs. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'agiter la main en se précipitant vers eux en criant:

\- _James!_

\- _Alison_, lui répondit-il en souriant

\- _Steple_, dit sombrement Black

-_ Black_, répondit-elle sur le même ton. _Tu es toujours vivant donc ça veut dire que mon vœu ne s'est pas réalisé._

\- _Alors on est 2 à être déçu par nos vœux,_ répliqua-t-il.

\- _Oh, arrêtez_, leur ordonna James. _Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer. Les cours n'ont même__ pas encore commencés._

\- _Pas besoin de recommencer les cours pour ne plus être capable de supporter Black._ dit Alison

\- _Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche,_ marmonna Sirius

-_ Essayez de vous réconcilier. Moi je dois y allez._ dit précipitamment James

Sirius Black et Alison Steple se retournèrent et virent arriver Lily Evans accompagnée d'Aaron Steple le frère jumeau d'Alison qui est aussi un ami des maraudeurs et leur camarade de chambre.

\- _Il la fuit toujours?_ demanda Alison à Sirius

\- _Oui, on dirait presque qu'elle lui fait peur_

La fin de la romance (à sens unique) de James et Lily avait eu lieu peu de temps après les vacances de noël. le père de James, qui était le directeur du bureau des Aurors avait été blessé lors d'une attaque d'un groupe qui se fait appelé les mangemorts. Le sort lui avait fait perdre ses capacités motrices ainsi que la mémoire. James avait raté les deux dernières semaines du trimestre. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait conseillé de prendre les notes de Lily Evans. Sirius se rappela la scène.

Flashback

_James attendait avec impatience la lettre de Lily en se demandant si elle allait ce qu'elle allait lui écrire._

_\- Sirius, tu penses qu'elle va me parler de ce qui est arrivé à mon père? demanda James pour la énième fois._

_\- Peut-être, répondit Sirius avec lassitude pour la énième fois, vu que toute la communauté des sorciers est au courant et que même Steple t'a écrit une lettre ta Lily ne devrait pas faire exception._

_\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas ma Lily et tu pourrais appeler Alison par son prénom. Je te signale qu'il y a deux Steple._

_\- Jamais je ne l'appellerai par son prénom. De plus je n'appellerai pas son frère avec son nom de famille._

_-C'est son hibou! s'exclama James_

_-Enfin, marmonna Sirius. Ce n'est pas trop tôt._

_James prit la lettre avant de blêmir._

_\- Elle m'a envoyé une beuglante, murmura-t-il _

_C'est alors que la lettre explosa._

_JAMES POTTER ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN. JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE TU CROIES QUE JUSTE PARCE QUE TON PÈRE EST MALADE JE VAIS TE TOMBER DANS LES BRAS. C'EST ABJECT DE TA PART. TU ME DÉGOÛTES. JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PLUS M'ENVOYER DE LETTRES._

_\- Wow ! C'était raide dit Sirius avant de se rendre compte de la situation et d'ajouter: James, je suis désolé. _

_\- Elle n'a même pas ouvert ma lettre, murmura James d'une voix atone_

_\- James qui c'était? demanda Mme Potter _

_James eut l'air de prendre une décision et dit _personne _d'une voix froide._

Depuis ce moment, James n'avait plus adressé la parole à Evans sauf quand il y était obligé. Ce changement avait surpris tout le monde. Les groupies de James en avaient été ravies et avaient pensé avoir une chance de remplacer Evans dans son cœur, mais depuis ce temps, il n'a pas semblé s'intéresser à d'autres filles et on disait qu'il aimait toujours Lily. Même les maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

-_Tu crois qu'il l'aime toujours?_ demande Alison

-_Je n'en sais rien,_ répondit Sirius avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'avoir une conversation normale avec Alison. _Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon._

\- _Tu es vraiment con, Black_. dit la jeune fille.

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Lily et son frère donc, elle ne put entendre le soupir de Sirius.

\- _Tu ne vas pas lutter éternellement contre tes sentiments, Sirius,_ dit la voix de James derrière lui

\- _Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer,_ répliqua Sirius

\- _Tu vas échouer. Viens, Remus et Peter nous attendent._

Et les deux jeunes hommes partirent rejoindre les 2 autres membres des maraudeurs.

Lily venait d'entrer dans le train avec Alison et Aaron Steple quand une porte de compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement à leur droite. Sirius en sortit.

-_ Alors, Aaron tu viens?_ demanda-t-il

\- _Euh_ ... hésita Aaron

\- _Elles peuvent venir aussi dit_ Sirius à l'intention des filles.

\- _Quelle charmante invitation,_ ironisa Alison. _Je me sens tellement désirée._

\- _C'est l'intention qui compte, non? _dit la voix de James dans le compartiment.

En entendant sa voix, Lily sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

\- _Peut-être, _répondit Alison avant de rentré dans le compartiment spécial maraudeur.

Elle s'assit à côté de James qui lui sourit avant de lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Il salua Aaron en ignorant superbement Lily. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se demanda pour la énième s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre eux. Si elle avait tourné la tête, elle aurait vu que Sirius partageait son inquiétude. Alison et James s'étaient rapprochés durant les vacances de Noël de l'année scolaire précédente. Lorsque le père de James s'était blessé, le ministre de la magie avait tenu a salué sa bravoure, etc. ainsi lui et sa famille avaient passé du temps avec les Potter. Étant donné que Alison (et aussi Aaron) était la fille du ministre de la magie, elle avait dû passer beaucoup de temps avec James. Ainsi, ils étaient devenus extrêmement proches. Peut-être trop au goût de Lily.

\- _Salut Lily,_ le salua Remus avec un sourire désolé comme pour s'excuser de l'indifférence de James.

-_ Salut Remus,_ _Peter, bonjour James._

\- _Salut,_ lui répondit joyeusement Peter.

\- _Bonjour,_ dit froidement James avant de retourner à sa discussion avec Alison.

Le reste du trajet se passa de la même façon. Remus faisait tout pour mettre Lily à l'aise, Peter ne semblait rien voir, Aaron et Sirius se joignirent à la conversation de James et Alison. Sirius lui adressait la parole à l'occasion, Aaron et Alison se comportaient normalement avec elle en essayant de l'intégrant le plus possible à la conversation et James l'ignora complètement. Lily attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait quitter le compartiment pour aller à la réunion des préfets à ce moment-là elle pourrait échapper au silence glacial de James vis-à-vis d'elle. Quand elle vit l'autre préfet-en-chef, elle se dit qu'on devrait vraiment faire attention à ses vœux, car entre deux maux, il vaut mieux choisir le moindre. L'autre préfet-en-chef n'était nul autre que...

* * *

Essayez de deviner qui est le préfet-en-chef et laissez vos avis.


	3. le préfet-en-chef

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Désolée pour le retard. je pense que je ne ferai que 2 chapitres par semaine seulement.

Merci à **els** et **farandole** pour leur review. Cela m'a fait plaisir de voir que ma fanfiction plaisait aux gens et cela m'encourage beaucoup.

* * *

Réunion

_Quand elle vit l'autre préfet-en-chef, elle se dit qu'on devrait vraiment faire attention à ses vœux, car entre deux maux, vaut mieux choisir le moindre. L'autre préfet-en-chef n'était nul autre que... _

James Potter.

\- _C'est toi l'autre préfet en chef_ ? S'entendit demander (pardon, balbutier) Lily Evans au dit James Potter.

\- _Ça te surprend à ce point?_ demanda-t-il avec un superbe sourire en coin.

\- _Oui, mais c'est surtout que je voulais croire à une erreur,_ dit Lily avant de se maudire intérieurement. Pour une fois qu'il semblait disposer à avoir une discussion normale et civilisée avec elle, elle venait de tout gâcher comme le prouvait son sourire qui venait de s'effacer.

\- _Ce n'est pas parce que tu me crois stupide que c'est le cas de tout le monde,_ lui dit-il de la voix froide qu'il lui réservait.

\- _Ça devrait pour le bien de l'humanité, _dit Lily alors qu'elle voulait dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pensait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour arrêter de dire des stupidités qui ne faisaient qu'envenimer leur relation. Ce fut James qui trouva même si elle aurait préféré qu'il trouve autre chose.

\- _Evans, vu que nous sommes tous deux préfets-en-chef et que nous allons bientôt à la réunion avec les autres préfets, il serait préférable de présenter un front uni et pour cela contentons-nous de parler des sujets de la réunion et arrêtons-nous là._

_-Ok,_ dit Evans en se forçant pour ne rien ajouter.

\- _Bien, le sujet du jour est le bal de la rentrée._

-_ Le bal de la rentrée? Il n'y a pas de bal de la rentrée à Poudlard._

_\- Cette année oui, _dit James avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec ce bal?_

_\- Nous devons choisir la date, la décoration, le menu, etc.,_ dit James en ignorant cette question

Au moment où Lily semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, il ajouta : _nous devrions y aller, la réunion va bientôt commencer._

En entrant dans le compartiment prévu pour la réunion, Lily et James purent voir les expressions de surprise sur le visage des préfets.

\- _Eh oui, c'est moi,_ dit James pour détendre l'atmosphère. _En chair et en os pour ce qui se le demande_.

Cela fit sourire tout le monde sauf les Serpentards.

-_ Cela fait des années que mon père dit que le niveau de Poudlard ne cesse de baisser, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il tomberait assez bas pour te nommer préfet-en-chef avec une Sang-de-bourbe, _dit Lucius Malefoy.

Un silence plein de tension se fit dans le compartiment. Lily se sentit étouffer tout en attendant avec appréhension la réaction de James. Les Griffondors du compartiment semblaient sur le point de se jeter sur Malefoy et les Serpentards étaient prêts à riposter.

\- _Malefoy, le fait que tu désapprouves le choix du professeur Dumbledore est la preuve irréfutable qu'il a fait le meilleur choix possible et je te prierais de surveiller ton langage, le genre de valeur que tu sembles promouvoir n'est pas accepté à Poudlard et je te demanderais de ne pas en faire étalage,_ dit James avec diplomatie.

L'intervention de James surprit tout le monde. La plupart des gens ne croyaient pas qu'il savait c'était quoi de la diplomatie et là, il venait d'en user. Même Remus semblait surpris. Cependant, James restait toujours James. Il n'avait qu'à voir ses yeux qui suppliaient Malefoy de dire quelque chose de façon à pouvoir lui lancer un sort.

\- _Bien,_ dit Evans._ Maintenant, nous pouvons parler de ce qu'il faut préparer pour la fête de la rentrée._

\- _Excellente idée, _dit James. _Nous devons penser à la déco, au menu, à la musique et surtout nous devons penser à l'arrière-plan et à l'horizon._

\- _L'arrière-plan et l'horizon?_ demanda la préfète de septième année des Serdaigles. On pouvait voir l'interrogation des autres élèves, seul Remus semblait amusé.

\- _Oui,_ dit James d'un ton impatient. _L'arrière-plan et l'horizon._ En voyant le regard vide des étudiants, il s'arrêta. _Sérieusement ? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est un arrière-plan et un horizon?_ Le silence fut sa seule réponse._ Bon sang, qui a fait votre éducation en matière de fête? demanda-t-il._

\- _Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu sais quelque chose que la plupart des gens doivent le savoir,_ dit Evans avant d'ajouter : _ce qui est sans doute mieux, car on n'a pas forcément envie de savoir ce que tu sais vu ton quotient intellectuel._ Cette remarque tira un sourire aux Serpentards avant qu'ils se rendent compte de qui avait dit cette remarque et lui attira les regards furieux de la gent féminine présente.

\- _Evans, si tu connaissais mon QI tu ne dirais pas cela,_ lui répondit froidement James. Lily s'en voulut intérieurement. James semblait moins lui en vouloir et elle venait de tout gâcher.

\- _Pour ce qui ne savent pas c'est quoi un arrière-plan et un horizon c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Remus, désolé soit dit en passant, j'avais oublié que c'était un truc de maraudeur, ajouta James, __l'arrière-plan est un peu comme l'ambiance de la fête. Par exemple si vous mettez une boule à facette et si vous jouez de la musique des années 70, vous aurez un arrière-plan disco. L'horizon quant à lui ressemble au__ cadre de la fête. Vous mettez une limite à ne pas dépasser, là où la fête peut se rendre sans jamais aller plus loin. Par exemple, si vous choisissez un arrière-plan disco, l'horizon est l'année à ne pas dépasser d'autre pourrait appeler ça un thème, mais c'est moins précis._ En voyant le silence autour de lui, James dit en riant :_ je n'ai perdu personne en route?_

-_ Non, _dit la même préfète de Serdaigle. _C'est juste que tu expliques tellement bien_, continua-t-elle dans un soupir.

\- _Merci Jessie_, dit James mal à l'aise

_\- Tu connais mon nom, _dit Jessie d'un air surpris tout en ayant un espoir.

\- _C'est écrit sur la feuille de présence,_ dit James mal à l'aise.

\- _J'ai pensé à un thème centré sur la rentrée, _dit Evans. Tout le monde fit la grimace.

\- _Evans, le but de cette fête est de nous faire oublier que l'école est recommencée personne n'a envie de le voir le thème de la rentrée nulle part, _dit James. _Moi, j'ai pensé à un arrière-plan sur l'automne et dont l'horizon serait la première chute de neige._

Tout le monde approuva l'idée.

\- _Bon, je pense que le temps allouer pour la réunion est fini, _dit James. _On pourra parler de la déco et du menu aux prochaines réunions, _dit James. _On devrait faire des équipes. Une équipe pour le menu, une autre pour la déco, une autre pour la musique, etc._

Tout le monde fut surpris par son sens de l'organisation et personne ne trouva rien à redire sur ses idées. Ils choisirent des préfets pour faire des rondes et tout le monde retourna dans son compartiment avec ses amis. Sur tout le trajet pour retourner à leur compartiment, Lily n'arrêta pas d'asticoter James sur le fait qu'en tant que Préfets-en-chef, ils devraient faire une ronde. Excédé, James finit par dire ou plutôt crier:

\- _Evans, va faire une ronde si tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. Les équipes sont déjà fait mais si tu veux te joindre eux vas-y mais arrêtes de me harceler._

\- _Corny, tu devrais prendre des calmants, _dit la voix de Sirius juste à côté d'eux. Harcelé par Lily, James n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de calmant_, grommela James. _J'ai juste besoin qu'elle me laisse tranquille._

-_ James Potter qui veut que Lily Evans le laisse tranquille, je n'y aurais jamais cru, _dit Aaron.

\- _Ça va,_ dit James exaspéré. _Vous n'allez pas recommencer_, se plaignit il avant d'entrer dans le compartiment et de s'asseoir à côté d'Alison qui lui sourit

Le reste du trajet se passa de la même façon qu'avant. Ainsi, Lily fut soulagée de quitter le train. En descendant, ils entendirent Hagrid crier : les premières années par ici. La bande quant à elle se dirigea vers les calèches.

\- _Ils devraient faire traverser le lac aux septièmes années aussi,_ dit Sirius. _Comme un symbole, voici la fin de votre scolarité à Poudlard qui finit comme elle a commencé._

\- _Black, je ne te savais pas si profond,_ dit Alison

-_ Il y a plein de choses sur moi que tu ignores Steple, _dit calmement Sirius au lieu de commencer une de leur sempiternelle disputes.

\- _Moi, tu me déprimes_, dit James avec une moue.

\- _Oh, pauvre petit chou, _dit Alison avec une voix faussement compatissante et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- _Arrête,_ cria James. _Qu'est-ce que tout le monde à contre mes cheveux ?_ Se plaignit-il.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer de jalousie et si elle avait regardé à côté de lui, elle aurait pu voir que Sirius ressentait la même chose.

Le trajet dans la calèche se fit dans la bonne humeur. Les maraudeurs plaisantèrent et firent rire tout le monde. Les autres amies de Lily et Alison, Sacha et Claudia, se joignirent à eux.

Pour une fois, les deux bandes décidèrent de s'asseoir ensemble. Ils assistèrent à la répartition et la chanson du Choixpeau sur l'avènement d'une époque noire inquiéta les élèves, mais ils finirent par se ressaisirent. Ils discutaient en riant quand le professeur Dumbledore réclama l'attention générale pour son discours annuel.

\- _Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. Pour ce qui ne le saurait pas, la forêt interdite est interdite comme d'habitude. _Il jetta un regard vers la table des maraudeurs qui firent de leur mieux pour avoir un visage impassible. Certains y réussirent mieux que d'autres. Peter étant devenu rouge brique.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez allés dans cette forêt, _dit Alison. _Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi? Juste le nom le dit qu'elle est interdite._

\- _Vous pourriez nous faire perdre des points ou pire vous faire renvoyez, _ajouta Lily

-_ Qui dit que nous sommes allés dans la forêt interdite?_ demanda Sirius

Les quatre jeunes filles levèrent les yeux au ciel et retournèrent leur attention sur le discours du professeur Dumbledore.

-_ Le concierge Argus Rusard a mis une liste d'objets interdits sur la porte de son bureau et sur les babillards de chaque salle commune. Cette année, Poudlard aura un bal de la rentrée._ Des murmures s'élevaient de la salle car c'était une première._ Cela grâce à un groupe d'élèves, _dit Dumbledore en saluant d'un signe de tête les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci sourirent entre eux. Les murmures prirent de l'ampleur.

\- _Comment vous avez fait?_ demanda Lily

\- _Secret de Maraudeurs, _dirent James et Sirius en chœur

\- _Cette année aussi exceptionnellement,_ continua Dumbledore, _Poudlard accueillera_ ...

* * *

Eh voilà. Essayez de deviner ce qu'accueillera Poudlard et laissez des reviews. Juste pour prévenir, ma fanfiction ne respectera pas l'époque ou les maraudeurs était supposés vivre. Les contraintes histoires ne sont pas vraiment mon truc.


	4. la nouvelle

Voici le troisième chapitre. Ce sera aussi le dernier qui présentera le point de vu de tous les personnages en même temps. Les autres chapitres qui suivront seront du point de vue d'un personnage ou deux au grand maximum.

* * *

La nouvelle

_\- Cette année aussi exceptionnellement, Poudlard accueillera ..._

Une nouvelle élève.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Les murmures atteignirent leur paroxysme et devinrent des conversations à voix haute. Les Maraudeurs et les filles discutaient avec animation.

\- _Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit pas au courant ?_ demanda Sirius vexé de ne pas savoir

\- _Black ce n'est pas ton école_, dit Lily. _Dumbledore n'est pas obligé de te prévenir s'il y a un événement spécial._

\- _Évidemment, vu que c'est lui qui s'occupe des événements spéciaux, _dit Aaron en souriant

-_ Hé_, dit James vexé. _Merci pour la reconnaissance._

\- _Allons James_, dit Alison. _Tu sais bien que tout le monde sait que Sirius ne fait rien sans toi et vice-versa._

\- _Pareil pour Remus et Peter. Tout le monde sait que vous faites tous les trucs de maraudeurs ensemble._

\- _Ça ne règle pas le problème de savoir pourquoi on ne sait pas qu'il y a une nouvelle élève_, dit Sirius. _On aurait dû nous demander de lui faire la visite. Nous connaître assure une superbe année scolaire à n'importe qui._

\- _Bonjour la modestie, _dit Evans.

\- _Tu oublies qu'elle peut aller à Serpentard_, dit James. _Les professeurs ne veulent surement pas qu'elle soit influencée sur la façon de voir les maisons_.

-_ En parlant de professeur, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'on n'ait pas présenté le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?_ demanda Alison

\- _Tu veux dire la future nouvelle victime?_ Ironisa Sirius.

\- _Mon père a dit que le nouveau professeur de DCFM est un Auror. Il est présentement en mission et il n'était pas sûr qu'il arrive à temps. D'après ce qu'il dit de lui, c'est un des meilleurs. Pour que le bureau des Aurors consente à s'en séparer, c'est que la situation est plus grave qu'on pourrait le croire. Ils veulent sans doute qu'on puisse se défendre, _dit James_._

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Son sens de l'analyse était impressionnant. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en apprenait beaucoup sur lui aujourd'hui et que ce qu'elle apprenait ne le rendait que plus attirant à ses yeux.

\- _Super, notre nouveau prof de DCFM est un super-auror. Ne changez pas de sujet, _dit Sirius. _Nous parlions de la nouvelle élève et du fait qu'on n'était pas au courant de sa venue._

-_ Sirius, arrête avec ça, ça tourne à l'obsession,_ dit Alison.

\- _Ce n'est pas une obsession, _dit Sirius avant de s'arrêter quand il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

\- _On devrait écouter ce que dit Dumbledore_, dit James avant que le soudain silence entre Sirius et Alison ne s'éternise._ Il va peut-être nous dire qui est la nouvelle._

-_ Et pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé,_ ajouta Sirius. La tablée soupira de découragement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour obtenir le silence suite à son annonce. Tout le monde se tut instantanément pour en savoir plus.

-_ Donc, je vous présente Jennifer Harrison, nouvelle élève de septième année à Poudlard._ Personne ne l'écouta, car la porte derrière l'estrade des professeurs venait de s'ouvrir et laissa passer une superbe jeune fille qui retenait toute l'attention. En la voyant, James sentit son cœur se serrait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était importante pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas et surtout elle l'attirait comme un aimant un peu comme Lily. Pendant qu'il la contemplait, il la sentit son pouvoir d'attraction se renforcer tandis que celui de Lily diminuait, un peu comme une balance qui s'équilibrait. Sauf qu'un côté de la balance ne jetait pas ses lettres sans les avoir lus et ne lui envoyait pas de beuglante ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Lily malgré ce qu'il disait à Sirius.

\- _Wow!_ dit Sirius. Ce qui résumait assez bien les pensées de tout le monde

\- _C'est le mot en effet, _dit James tout en continuant de regarder Jennifer.

\- _«Wow» n'est même pas un mot, _dit Evans énervée de voir l'air admiratif qui se peignait sur le visage de James.

\- _Mais oui c'est un mot c'est juste qu'il n'est pas reconnu comme tel_, dit Sirius sans quitter la nouvelle des yeux.

\- _Ce n'est pas un mot, c'est une interjection,_ répliqua Alison qui souffrait de voir Sirius aussi intéressé par la jeune fille.

Pour vous expliquer la réaction des garçons de l'école, car ce n'était pas juste James et Sirius qui était dans cet état, Jennifer Harrison était le genre de fille qui attirait tous les garçons et qui les faisait tomber rien qu'en battant des cils. Elle était grande, mais pas trop, elle était mince non en fait, le meilleur terme était svelte. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux brun café et la lumière des chandelles leur donnait des reflets blonds, mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard (pour James) était ses fascinants yeux bleus clair qui rappelaient les myosotis. C'est alors que les Maraudeurs se rendirent compte de la situation. Toute l'école était silencieuse et fixait la jeune fille qui se tenait debout devant eux. Les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation vu que c'était leur quotidien à Poudlard mais ils pouvaient imaginer qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir une de leurs blagues pour détourner les regards d'elle, elle les surprit.

\- _Salut!_ dit-elle en jetant un regard curieux dans la salle pour voir s'ils allaient répondre.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Cette fille leur plaisait bien. Elle semblait avoir du caractère.

-_ Elle a du cran,_ dit Sirius même s'il aurait pu s'abstenir, car tout le monde pensait la même chose. Du cran il en fallait pour parler devant plus des milliers d'élèves inconnus* qui vous fixait sans réagir.

Au moment où les Maraudeurs allaient répondre (pour faire honneur à leur réputation de rebelles à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation et que rien ne perturbait), le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

\- _Mlle Harrison, voulez-vous bien mettre le Choixpeau je vous prie?_ demanda-t-il

\- _Avec plaisir professeur Dumbledore_, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Évidemment, il aurait été dommage de gâcher un physique aussi parfait avec une voix nasillarde songea Lily acerbe. Depuis que cette fille était apparue, quelque chose avait changé sans qu'elle sache quoi et Lily détestait ne pas savoir. De plus la réaction de James face à cette jeune fille l'énervait et elle n'en détestait cette fille que plus. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas. De beaux cheveux, Lily avait horreur de ses cheveux qu'elle trouvait trop voyant avec leur couleur rousse, une beauté évidente et surtout elle avait confiance en elle.

Alison détestait la nouvelle. Avait-on idée d'être aussi parfaite? C'en était dégoûtant. Le pire était que ce n'était pas voulu. Elle avait de longs cheveux coupés en dégradé, un t-shirt blanc avec des dessins argentés, des jeans noirs et de longues bottes noires. Elle serait passée inaperçue dans le monde des moldus ce qui la poussait à se demander si elle était née-moldue. Plus Alison la regardait, plus elle se sentait horrible. Tout le monde trouvait qu'Alison était magnifique, mais à côté de Jennifer, elle se sentait fade avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux saphir. Elle se tourna vers les garçons. Grossière erreur. En voyant l'air de totale admiration de Sirius, elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Le voir s'intéresser ainsi à une fille lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Pendant que ces pensées agitaient les pensées des deux jeunes filles, Jennifer se dirigeait vers le Choixpeau magique. Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit signe de le mettre ce qu'elle fit avec circonspection. Le chapeau s'anima comme d'habitude, mais pour une fois, toute l'école retenait son souffle de voir dans quelle maison la mystérieuse jeune fille serait envoyée.

\- _Le moment de vérité,_ murmura James

\- _S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle n'aille pas à Serpentard,_ supplia Sirius doucement

\- _Je croyais que tu étais capable de te lier avec **une** élève de n'importe quelle maison,_ ironisa Alison

\- _En effet, du moment qu'elle n'est pas à Serpentard,_ répondit Sirius. _De plus, je ne considère pas Serpentard comme une maison, mais comme une nuisance._

-_ Black!_ S'indigna Lily

\- _Quoi?_ demanda ce dernier

\- _Même si certains Serpentards sont énervants, ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter une des maisons de Poudlard._

\- _Certains? Énervants?_ S'offusqua James. Evans, _tu ne peux pas être sérieuse._

-_ Je suis sûre qu'elle s'essayait aux euphémismes, _dit Remus de sa voix calme

\- _Euphémisme tu parles,_ dit James.

\- _Ça va James,_ dit Alison. _Ce ne sont pas tous les Serpentards qui sont stupides pour ne pas dire que ce sont des plaies et tu le sais._

\- _Peu importe,_ dit Lily._ Vous insultez un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard_

\- _Et alors?_ demanda Sirius

-_ Laisse tomber_, lui conseilla James._ Evans peut être..._, il s'arrêta en voyant que la principale intéressée le fixait avec un regard furieux. Les autres le regardaient avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait d'Evans de façon aussi détendue. Même s'il ne lui parlait pas souvent, on sentait toujours qu'il l'aimait encore un peu, mais cette fois, sa voix était normale comme lorsqu'il parlait de n'importe quelle élève de l'école. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de reporter son attention sur Jennifer.

Pendant ce temps, Jennifer se trouvait sous le Choixpeau. Et celui-ci se mit à lui parler.

\- _Je pourrais t'envoyer..._

* * *

Et voilà. Laissez vos avis et donnez moi des conseils de ce que je pourrais améliorer. C'est quand même ma première fanfiction.


	5. le choix

Salut! je sais que je suis en retard, mais voici le quatrième chapitre. Il est un peu différent des autres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- _Je pourrais t'envoyer dans n'importe quelle maison, _dit le Choixpeau. _Tu as le courage des Griffondors, l'intelligence des Serdaigles, la loyauté des Poufsouffle et la ruse des Serpentards, _dit le Choixpeau_._

\- _On peut dire que j'ai une personnalité complexe, _plaisantai-je.

\- _En effet,_ répondit le Choixpeau. _Dans ce cas, il semblerait que vous deviez faire un choix._

\- _Un choix?_ Questionnai-je surprise.

\- _Oui, vous devez choisir entre les quatre maisons._

\- _Et comment est-ce que je choisis?_ Demandai-je incertaine de la demarche à suivre.

\- _C'est votre choix pas le mien,_ dit le Choixpeau

\- _C'est vous qui supposé choisir_, dis-je énervée. Quand même, ça fait des siècles qu'il est là et c'est à lui de placer les élèves dans les maisons. Pourquoi est-ce différent pour moi?

\- _J'envoie les élèves dans les maisons selon leurs traits de personnalité et vous vous présentez des traits correspondants aux quatre maisons donc, c'est à vous de décider quelle maison vous convient le mieux._

-_Ok,_ répondis-je vaincue. Je déteste ce chapeau. Mais n'ayant pas le choix, je me mis à regarder les tables pour m'aider dans mon choix.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, Poufsouffle était les gentils. Je regardai vers leur table, mais je sus tout de suite que je n'y serais pas à l'aise. Ils semblaient trop aimables. Cela me faisait penser à la tante de ma meilleure amie qui était adorable. Elle aidait tout le monde, mais c'était parce qu'elle avait tué un chat il y a des années. C'était un accident, mais elle ne s'en était jamais remise. Depuis elle s'efforçait d'aider tout le monde pour se racheter, mais ça me donnait des frissons. Cela sonnait faux. De plus je ne suis vraiment pas le genre de personne qui encaisse sans réagir. Très peu pour moi et en plus ce genre de personne ont quelque chose de flippant. Il est clair qu'aucune personne normalement constituée n'encaisserai sans broncher, c'est louche. Alors, non pour Poufsouffle.

Maintenant, les Serdaigles. Les cerveaux. En un seul regard, je compris que ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous. J'apprécie l'intelligence, mais les Serdaigles avaient l'air d'être très pointilleux et portés sur le règlement pour ne pas dire qu'ils avaient l'air de vrais rabat-joie. Et vu que je fais souvent des blagues et que je me fiche du règlement **_(nda: ça ne vous fait penser à personne?)_**, ce serait cauchemardesque d'être dans cette maison. Donc, non pour Serdaigle.

Super, me dis-je. Deux maisons d'éliminées. On avance.

Il ne reste que Serpentards et Griffondors. Les deux maisons rivales. Les deux maisons entre lesquelles j'hésite depuis que je savais que j'allais finir ma scolarité à Poudlard. Cela pourrait étonner étant donné que ses deux maisons étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre, mais ils présentaient tous deux des valeurs que j'apprécie. L'audace ainsi que la bravoure pour Griffondors et la ruse ainsi que la détermination (pour toujours arriver à ses fins) pour Serpentards.

Je portai un regard sur la table des Serpentards et là je vis des gens avec qui je n'aurais aucun mal à m'entendre et d'autres que je détesterai. Un élève au sourire rusé me plut particulièrement. Il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et un sourire qui disait de ne pas cligner des yeux en sa compagnie. Puis de l'autre côté de la table un groupe d'élèves du genre lourdaud avec à sa tête, un jeune homme au visage fin et aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs et d'une jeune femme à la chevelure noire opulente et aux paupières lourdes. En les voyant, je sentis un puissant instinct de répulsion s'éveiller en moi. Malgré cela je sentais que je m'amuserais bien dans cette maison. Les Serpentards étaient réputés pour être intelligents, malins et souvent ambitieux. Ils savaient captiver leur entourage. Ils essayent toujours d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et sont d'excellents négociateurs. Je suis assez douée pour toutes ses choses et je m'entendais bien avec les gens qui présentaient ses traits de caractère. C'est alors que tandis que je promenais mon regard dans la salle, je m'arrêtai sur un superbe jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, aux yeux noisette avec des lunettes rectangulaires assez séduisantes. Mais ce n'était pas son physique qui attirait mon attention bien qu'il soit beau a en damné une sainte, c'était ce qu'il dégageait. Une aura forte, rassurante, puissante et surtout le lien que je sentais entre lui et moi et plus je le regardais, plus il m'attirait, cette soudaine attirance ce fit d'une manière brusque qui me faisait presque peur.

\- _J'ai fait mon choix,_ dis-je au Choixpeau avant de changer d'avis.

-_ Vraiment?_ demanda le Choixpeau. _Et quel est-il?_

\- _Je veux aller à Griffondor_, dis-je

\- _Bien. Alors vous irez à GRIFFONDOR, _Cria le Choixpeau. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce chapeau?

Toute l'école expira le souffle qu'ils avaient retenu inconsciemment. Les quatre tables applaudirent, mais la plus enthousiaste fut celle des Griffondors. Je me levai et me dirigea vers eux, mais c'est à ce moment que le professeur McGonagall me dit de venir avec elle pour me parler des règlements et pour me donner mon emploi du temps. Quand enfin, elle me libéra et que je retournai dans la grande salle, les élèves montaient dans leur dortoir. Ça me déçut. Je n'avais pas pu faire connaissance avec les autres élèves de ma maison, je n'étais pas sûre de trouver la salle commune des Griffondors, j'avais faim et surtout, je n'avais pas pu parler au jeune homme qui m'avait autant attiré.

\- _Salut,_ dit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai et me retourna. Devant moi, se tenait un élève de Griffondor avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris et à côté de lui, je sentis son cœur s'emballer, il y avait le garçon qui m'avait fasciné.

\- _Salut,_ répondis-je. _Que faites-vous ici?_ Ai-je demandé. Est-ce que ma voix a tremblé? Est-ce que j'ai rougi? Je dois le regarder ou baisser les yeux? J'opte pour un compromis, je regarde son ami.

\- _Eh bien, nous sommes venus faire connaissance avec la nouvelle élève de notre maison,_ dit le garçon aux yeux gris. _Moi c'est Sirius Black et lui, _dit-il en pointant son camarade, _c'est James Potter._

\- _Et moi c'est Jennifer Harrison, mais je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant, _dis-je avec un sourire amusé. Je devais être l'élève la plus connue de toute l'école. Un conseil si vous voulez être l'élève la plus en vue de votre école, aller dans une école très sélecte en dernière année et faite en sorte d'être présenté par le directeur devant tous les élèves de cette même école.

-_ Oui_, dit le fameux James en me rendant mon sourire. _Si tu voulais passer inaperçu, c'est plutôt raté._

\- _Une chance que ce ne soit pas mon style,_ ai-je dit en le regardant dans les yeux. J'avais dit de le regarder dans les yeux ou pas? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Ses yeux noisette étaient magnifiques. Ils présentaient du brun qui tirait sur le doré et du vert. Dans la lumière des chandelles, la couleur prédominante était le doré. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui et lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir.

\- _Humhum_, fit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur ce qui nous fit sursauter et brisa l'instant magique dans lequel nous étions. _Nous sommes ici, car dans ma grande prévenance, j'ai décidé de venir voir comment tu te portais et t'emmener dans notre salle commune. Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, suivez-moi._

\- _Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça?_ Demandai-je à James en me retenant de rire et en essayant de ne plus le regarder.

\- _Heureusement, non,_ répondit James. _Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu as mangé dans le bureau de McGonagall ?_

\- _Non,_ répondis-je. _Elle n'y a pas pensé._ J'étais étonnée et en même temps ravie qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Je me comporte bizarrement avec lui. Je ne le connais même pas. Pourquoi l'intérêt qu'il me porte m'importe autant?

\- _Tu dois avoir faim alors,_ dit Sirius qui était revenu en arrière pour se mettre à notre hauteur.

-_ Hé, tu as arrêté de te prendre pour un majordome,_ dis-je moqueuse. J'entendis un rire et me tourna vers James. Il riait aux éclats. Je sentis son cœur s'emballer encore une fois. Ça commençait à être agaçant, mais pour une fois, j'avais une bonne raison. Quand il riait, il était encore plus beau si c'était possible. Même la reine des glaces ce serait laissé charmer._ Et oui j'ai assez faim_, terminai-je avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose que je regretterais le reste de ma vie. Je devais sans cesse me rappeler que je le connaissais à peine.

\- _Dans ce cas nous devons passer par les cuisines,_ dit James qui avait arrêté de rire dès que je dis que j'avais faim. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Je pense que la réponse est positive, mais peut-être que je prends mes rêves pour la réalité.

-_ Vous avez le droit d'aller dans les cuisines?_ Demandai-je curieuse. Dans mon ancienne école, c'était interdit. Pas que cela m'ai dérangé plus que cela, mais je voulais savoir. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et semblèrent hésiter,

\- _Non_, dit finalement James

-_ Dans mon ancienne école non plus nous n'avions pas le droit, _dis-je. Au cas il serait embarrassé. Ce que je regrettai aussitôt. Parfois, j'ai envie de remonter le temps et m'empêcher de dire des trucs stupides, mais je me retiens, cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses sinon. _Allons-y_, ajoutai-je avant de céder à la tentation. Ils échangèrent un autre coup d'œil avant de me suivre. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine, ils me parlèrent de Poudlard. Les endroits à éviter, les profs à ne pas contrarier, etc. Ils me conseillèrent aussi d'éviter le concierge et son chat. C'est alors qu'on arriva à la cuisine.

\- _C'est grand_, dis-je. Je pouvais avoir l'air blasé, mais cette cuisine n'était qu'un peu plus grande que celle de mon ancienne école. C'est alors qu'un elfe de maison s'approcha d'eux

\- _Que puis-je pour vous maitres?_ demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

\- _Notre amie a raté le repas et elle a faim,_ répondit Sirius. Comment rentrer dans le vif du sujet façon Sirius Black. Je devrais peut-être prendre des cours, ça m'aiderai.

\- _Je m'en occupe maitre_, dit l'elfe de maison

\- _Merci Hobby_, dit James de sa voix calme avant d'ajouter à mon attention: _viens._ C'est alors qu'il me prit la main. Je sentis un choc électrique au contact de sa main et à le voir froncer les sourcils je pense qu'il a senti la même chose. Il me fit assoir à une table et Hobby m'apporta un de mes repas préféré. De la bouillabaisse accompagnée de croutons de pains avec de la rouille et des pommes de terre. Il était un peu tard pour les poissons, mais c'était quand même délicieux. Je me demande comment l'elfe de maison a su que j'aimais ce plat.

\- _Tu es française?_ me demanda James avec un air surpris

\- _Oui_ répondis-je. J'étais assez impressionnée qu'il connaisse la bouillabaisse, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. _Ça t'étonne?_

\- _Non, en fait oui,_ hésita-t-il. _Ce n'est pas étonnant c'est juste que je n'y avais pas réfléchi._

\- _Je vois,_ ai-je dit. _Vous allez me regarder manger?_ Leur ai-je demandé ce qui a semblé les troubler.

\- _Tu veux qu'on se retourne?_ me demanda Sirius avec malice.

\- _Oui_, ai-je répondu. Je commençais à bien l'aimer. Même s'il ne m'attirait pas comme James, je le trouvais sympa. C'était agréable d'être avec lui.

\- _Pas envie_, répondit-il. Ce qui m'a fait sourire.

\- _Eh bien, vous pouvez aussi manger,_ leur ai-je proposé

\- _On a déjà mangé au dîner_, répondit-il

\- _Prenez un dessert alors,_ ai-je insisté

\- _Excellente idée_, dit James avant que le débat s'éternise. Il demanda deux fondants au chocolat à un elfe de maison qui passait par là. Il était moins joyeux. Je me demande pourquoi. C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva à manger tous les trois. Je devais me forcer pour ne pas regarder James. Ça aurait été le contraire de ce que je leur avais demandé et j'ai mes principes. Finalement, ils me raccompagnèrent à la salle commune et James proposa de me servir de guide lors de ma première journée de cours. Je me suis retenue pour ne pas sauter de joie et je me contentai de lui dire merci. Parfois, ma maîtrise de soi m'impressionne moi-même, mais bon avec une famille comme la mienne, c'est la moindre des choses. C'est ainsi que je montai dans mon dortoir. À l'intérieur, quatre jeunes filles y étaient. Elles dormaient déjà. Deux d'entre elles attirèrent particulièrement mon attention. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et une rousse. Je ressentis une soudaine aversion pour la jeune fille rousse. Ce qui était étrange vu que je ne la connaissais pas. Cependant, cette aversion fut aussi soudaine que viscérale et quelque chose me dit que ce sentiment était réciproque.

* * *

Je suis désolée. Je sais que j'avais dit deux chapitre par semaine. Je voulais le poster hier, mais il n'était pas encore fini. Dites- moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Pensez-vous que je devrais continuer à la première personne du singulier? le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de James. Je ne sais pas encore si il y aura 3 chapitres cette semaine ou juste 2. on verra comment avance l'écriture. Laisser des reviews.


	6. la visite

Salut! C'est moi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. J'ai des excuses mais peu importe. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas lassé d'attendre et que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira. Comme annoncé il est du point de vue de James. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je me sens tellement bien. Il me répugne de me lever.  
\- _Jamesie , éveilles-toi, _dit une voix lointaine.  
Je me retourne dans mon lit et j'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller pour ne plus entendre cette voix et me rendormir sereinement.  
\- _Bon tu l'auras voulu, _dit la même voix_._ J'allais lui dire de se taire quand je sentis une grande masse d'eau glaciale s'abattre sur moi. C'est un peu comme quand on se cogne le petit orteil. Il y a toujours un temps de retard entre l'action et la douleur. C'est exactement la même chose. La masse d'eau s'est abattu sur moi et il y a eu un décalage d'une seconde avant que je sente le poids de l'eau et le froid.  
\- _Sirius! _Ai-je hurlé._ avais-tu besoin d'une eau aussi froide_. Pour une personne extérieur au groupe des maraudeurs, ça peut sembler étrange que la seule chose qu'une personne réveiller aussi brusquement demande soit cette question, mais premièrement l'eau était vraiment froide et deuxièmement, ça fait 3 ans que Sirius et moi on joue à ce jeu. Le premier qui se réveille essaie de réveiller l'autre de toutes les manières possible. La seule règle est de ne pas blesser l'autre.  
Remus a abandonné quand Sirius a emmené une Serdaigle enfiévré dans notre dortoir pour le réveiller. Même moi je trouve que c'est trop horrible. Tout le monde sait à quel point les élèves de sexe féminin de Serdaigle vénèrent Remus. Peter lui a abandonné quand j'ai mis des Verracrasses dans son lit. Il ne reste plus que Sirius et moi. Aaron n'ayant jamais voulu jouer. Pendant que Sirius se tord de rire (je me vengerai), mes pensées se tournèrent vers la soirée d'hier et surtout vers Jennifer. Elle était étonnante dans le sens positif du terme. Elle était drôle, charmante...  
\- _Tu devrais te préparer Jamesie, _dit Sirius._ Ce serait dommage de faire attendre ta nouvelle amie_. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de faire des insinuations sur Jennifer et moi depuis hier.  
\- _Sirius si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, _lui dis-je. Je connaissais Sirius depuis longtemps et je savais que ça le démangeait de parler de Jennifer.  
-_Bon, si tu insistes, pourquoi tu lui as proposé de lui servir de guide?_  
\- _Parce qu'elle ne connait personne et qu'elle risque de se perdre._ Pendant que je disais cela à Sirius, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'ai proposé à Jennifer de lui servir de guide. La réponse était évidente et pourtant surprenante. Je désirais passer du temps avec elle. C'était plutôt étrange. Bien sûr, Jennifer était une jolie fille, intelligente, etc. Il était normal de vouloir passer du temps avec elle et de vouloir mieux la connaître, mais pas pour moi. Je ne m'étais vraiment intéressé qu'à Evans pendant toutes ses années. De plus, je venais de la rencontrer et l'intérêt ainsi que l'attirance qu'elle suscitait en moi étaient anormal. Cependant, elle n'a pas vraiment eu une grande réaction quand j'ai proposer de lui faire la visite et par extension au faite que je veuille passer du temps avec elle. Je ne veux pas que mon histoire avec Evans se répète.

Quelques minutes après, Sirius, Remus et moi descendons. Elle est là. Elle attend tranquillement dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Elle lit un livre. Je ressens le besoin irrationnel de toucher ce livre et surtout de voir son titre. Cependant, ce qui attire le plus mon attention c'est Jennifer. Même si ses cheveux cachent une partie de son visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle et mon cœur se serre. Comme si elle avait senti notre présence, elle lève la tête et nous adressa un superbe sourire.

_\- Alors on y va? _Me demanda-t-elle

_\- Oui lui répondis-je._ Elle se leva et je pu la contempler entièrement. L'uniforme lui allait à ravir.

_\- Je te suis, _me dit-elle. Je me rends compte que je devais la regarder comme un idiot. Je m'empressai de détourner mon regard et me dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je l'entendis me suivre. Je lui fis le tour de l'école avec en prime les passages secrets pour ne pas arriver en retard. Je pris soin de ne l'emmener dans aucun endroit interdit. Je ne la connaissais pas encore assez pour prendre ce risque. Même si elle avait du cran et que ça n'avait pas semblé la déranger d'aller aux cuisines hier soir, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Finalement, on arriva à la grande Salle.

_\- Au fait, quel ton emploi du temps? _Me demanda-t-elle.

_\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit? _Lui demandai-je en retour.

_\- Non et arrête de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions, _exigea-t-elle.

_\- Je fais ça? _Demandai-je surpris_._ Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. On avait passé le temps de la visite à discuter à bâtons rompus et j'avais eu l'impression d'en avoir dit beaucoup sur moi.

_\- Oui, _me répondit-elle

_\- Oh désolé, _m'excusai-je._ Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte._

_\- Ça va, mais arrête d'esquiver ma question,_ me dit-elle

_\- Je n'esquive pas du tout la question,_ lui dis-je_. Je ne…_

_\- James, _m'interrompit-elle._ Réponds à la question,_ s'écria-t-elle en riant_._ Je me sentais très à l'aise avec elle. C'est le genre de personne qui met tout le monde à l'aise. Après quelques heures avec elle, j'avais l'impression de la connaitre depuis longtemps.

_\- Ok, _cédai-je_. Sors ton horaire. On va le comparer avec le mien._ Quand elle me tendit son horaire, nos mains se frôlèrent et ça m'envoya une décharge électrique comme hier soir mais je fis comme si de rien n'était et on compara nos horaires.

_\- Ça alors, _s'exclama-t-elle._ On a absolument tous les cours ensemble._

_\- En effet, _dis-je_. On commence en Métamorphose avec McGonagall._

_\- Super, _dit-elle._ Je me demande comment elle est comme professeur._

_\- Tu verras, _lui dis-je. On entra alors dans la Grande Salle côte à côte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et tous y allait de leur petit commentaire. Je me tournai vers Jennifer pour voir comment elle réagissait. Elle regardait la salle avec désinvolture en faisant fi des murmures. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son aisance. C'est alors que Sirius nous fis signe. Il était assis avec Peter, Remus, Aaron, Alison et oh misère, Lily. On les rejoignit et Jennifer s'assit entre Sirius et moi. Il eut un grand silence inconfortable.

_\- Salut, finit par dire Jennifer pour briser le silence_

_\- Salut, lui répondirent les autres en chœur._

_\- Comment ça va? Demanda Sirius._ Il la fixait avec insistance et je savais qu'il se demandait ce qui s'était passé lors de la visite.

_\- Bien, toi? Demanda –t-elle à son tour._

_\- Bien merci, répondit-il._ Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surpris. Sirius était à l'aise et plaisantait avec tout le monde sauf Alison mais c'était parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Avec Jennifer, il se montrait étrangement prudent, surtout qu'hier ils m'avaient semblés complices. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Je jetais un regard à Alison. Je savais qu'elle aussi les trouvait trop proches. Je le lisais dans son regard. Mon regard se dirigea ensuite vers Lily qui regardait Jennifer avec animosité. Tout à coup j'entendis Jennifer éclater de rire. Je me tournai vers elle et vis qu'elle riait avec Aaron et Remus. Finalement il semblerait que Sirius ait arrêté d'être prudent.

_\- On devrait y aller, _dis-je_. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on arrive en retard au cours de McGonagall._

_\- Excellente idée, _approuva Alison. Je me doutais bien qu'elle voulait juste ne plus voir Sirius et Jennifer plaisanter ensemble.

_\- Je crois que c'est la première chose intelligente que tu aies dit aujourd'hui, _dit Lily_._ Ai-je déjà dit à quel point ça m'énervait quand elle m'insulte. En fait non, c'est la première fois que je me l'avoue.

_\- Ce n'est pas étonnant c'est la première fois qu'il parle en ta présence, _dit Jennifer de sa voix douce_. _Je lui adressai un regard surpris et elle me sourit en haussant les épaules. C'était étrange que quelqu'un me défende envers Evans. D'habitude, les autres nous laissait régler nos histoires ensemble et seul Sirius se permettait des commentaires quand Evans allait trop loin. Je me sentis heureux qu'on me défende et que surtout, ce soit Jennifer qui le fasse sans que je puisses expliquer pourquoi.

_\- On y va, _dit Sirius avant que le silence ne s'éternise_._ Il ne put s'empêcher de me jeter un regard curieux auquel je répondis par ma meilleure expression impassible.

Alors qu'on se dirigea vers la classe de McGonagall et que Jennifer marchait a côté de moi, on se fit accoster par une bande de Serpentards. Je n'y crois pas. On n'a même pas encore eu notre premier cours que déjà ils cherchent leurs premières victimes.

_\- Alors Potter chéri, on s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine? _Me demanda Bellatrix Black avec un sourire charmeur_._ Enfin un sourire supposé charmeur. Elle me file des frissons quand elle me sourit comme ça, surtout qu'avec ses paupières tombantes et son regard de folle furieuse, l'effet n'était pas du tout réussi.

_\- Il aurait fallu qu'il en ait eu une à un moment donné, _dit Lucius Malefoy en ricanant.

_\- Je suis stupéfié par la finesse de vos remarques, _dis-je sarcastiquement.

_\- Arrête de jouer au malin, _dit Severus. Ce gars était un complet abruti doublé d'une faible personnalité influençable._ On sait tous que tu n'as plus eu de petite amie depuis un bail._

_\- La ferme Servilius, _dit hargneusement Sirius. Il haïssait Severus à un point inimaginable, je n'avais toujours pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire._ Tu devrais de taire au lieu de nous abreuver de tes stupidités. Au cas où tu ne le saurais, ne plus avoir de petite amie depuis un bail ne veux pas dire qu'on n'en a jamais eu._

_\- Vous ne devriez pas aller en cours? _leur demanda Jennifer. Je suppose qu'elle veut calmer le jeu.

_\- On est pas des fayots comme vous et ne nous adresse pas la parole espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Malefoy._ Je me raidis et je sentis mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines. Comment osait-il la traiter de ce nom? J'ai envie de faire disparaitre cet air arrogant de son visage et définitivement si possible.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il de fait croire que je suis née-moldue ? _demanda Jennifer avec un sourire amusée_._ Elle ne parut pas relever l'insulte.

_\- Tes vêtements moldus d'hier soir, _dit Severus comme-ci c'était une évidence.

_\- Ça alors, quel sens de déduction, _ironisa Jennifer.

_\- Aller en cours, sinon James et moi on vous enlève des points, _dit Evans_._ Je l'avais presque oublié. Cette remarque est vraiment typique d'elle. Je me retins de soupirer. Sirius, lui ne se gêna pas.

_\- Evans, sérieusement, _dit-il irrité.

_\- Quoi? _S'écria l'intéressé_. On en a le pouvoir. On est Préfets-en chef maintenant. _Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_\- On ne va pas aller en cours, _dit Severus.

_\- Oh! On joue les rebelles, _ironisa Sirius ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

_\- Arrête de jouer au malin Black, _grogna Malefoy irrité d'être la risée de tous encore une fois.

_\- Voyons le bon côté des choses, _dit Jennifer malicieusement._ Vous pourriez utiliser ce temps pour essayer de trouver un sens de l'humour ou encore mieux, vous procurer un cerveau._ Je suis ébahi. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius ou moi les remets à leur place avec autant d'humour et de style. Je suis impressionné et Sirius aussi vu le regard qu'il me lance.

_\- Eh bien, pendant que vous suivrez les conseils avisés de Jennifer, nous on va en cours, _dis-je pour enfoncer le clou et pour pouvoir nous en aller.

_\- À plus, _dit joyeusement Jennifer en me suivant. Elle me sourit en me rejoignant et je sentis mon cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois. Je lui rendis son sourire. Je sentais que cette année n'allai pas être comme les autres et j'avais hâte d'y être surtout que Jennifer sera là.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis. Et je promets à **Eiks** de faire un chapitre du point de vue de Peter mais pour le prochain, j'hésite entre Sirius et Lily. Envoyez des reviews pour m'aider à décider. Et pour ceux qui ne le saurais pas, on n'a pas besoin de se connecter pour laissez une review. À la prochaine. J'essaierai de poster le nouveau le nouveau chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Dès que j'aurais choisi entre Sirius et Lily.


	7. le bal de la rentrée

salut! C'est moi. Désolée j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour poster ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je la déteste. C'est viscéral. Avec ses jolis cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus clairs, elle est vraiment belle. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir dire qu'elle est laide, mais ce serai un énorme mensonge. Je la vois avec James et j'ai envie de l'étrangler. Je suis sûre qu'elle lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour. J'en ai parlé avec Remus et les autres Maraudeurs, mais pour eux Jennifer Harrison est un ange et Sirius a même osé dire que j'étais jalouse. Jalouse! Moi, Lily Evans. Comment a-t-il osé? Je ne suis pas jalouse. Ce n'est parce que j'ai envie de hurler à chaque qu'ils se sourient ou que j'ai envie de frapper Jennifer assez violemment pour qu'elle se retrouve à l'autre bout de la planète chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de James que je suis jalouse. Être jalouse demande que l'autre ait quelque chose qu'on désire et Jennifer n'a rien que je veuille à part ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa confiance, son intelligence, son sourire, son charme, sa proximité avec James, leur complicité… Finalement, je suis peut-être un peu jalouse. Juste un peu. Ça fait juste 1 mois qu'elle est là et tout le monde (les garçons) est à ses pieds. C'est supportable et je m'y attendais depuis que je l'ai vu le soir de la rentrée. Mais pourquoi James? Il a toujours été amoureux de moi depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Enfin il m'a toujours montré un certain intérêt, mais depuis que Jennifer est là, rien, le vide, le néant. Plus un regard, plus un sourire. Je me demande s'il se rappelle de moi. Depuis le début de la sixième année, il était moins empressé envers moi. Plus de demande grandiloquentes. Mais les choses s'étaient gâtées après les vacances de noël. Après ma Beuglante, il m'a ignoré mais je surprenais parfois son regard posé sur moi et je savais qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour moi, mais depuis que Jennifer est là, je n'existe plus pour lui. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Tout dans leur attitude, leurs sourires, les regards échangés indique qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Je me demande parfois (enfin tout le temps) si les choses seraient différentes si je ne lui avais pas envoyé de Beuglante. Et si j'avais dit quelque chose de différent quand on s'est vu peu après. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

***Flashback***

Lily Evans dévala les escaliers de sa maison pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle sentit son souffle s'arrêter quand elle vit qui était de l'autre côté de la porte. James Potter.

\- _Salut,_ dit Lily avec hésitation. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec lui après lui envoyer une Beuglante sans réfléchir.

\- _Bonjour_, dit calmement James. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. _Est-ce que tu as ouvert ma lettre ? _demanda James après une hésitation

\- _James, je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir ta lettre pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait_, dit Lily avec une légère irritation. _Tu profites de chaque occasion pour m'inviter à sortir et avec l'accident de ton père, tu devais penser que je tomberais dans les bras pour te consoler._

\- _C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?_ Demanda James avec une incrédulité teintée de douleur.

\- _Eh bien_, dit Lily avec une certaine hésitation, _tu penses juste à ça depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés en première année, alors…_

\- _Eh bien, si tu avais ouvert ma lettre_, l'interrompis James froidement, _tu saurais le professeur McGonagall m'a conseillé de prendre tes notes pour rattraper mon retard. Pourrais-je les emprunter?_

\- _Oh! Bien sûr que tu peux les prendre_, dit Lily en sentant l'embarras la gagner. _Je vais les chercher je reviens_, dit Lily en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

\- _Merci, _dit James d'une voix glaciale au retour de Lily. _Je te les rendrai le plus tôt possible._

\- _Ok_, dit Lily en se sentant horriblement coupable. Elle se mit à la place de James et vie à quel point ce qu'elle avait fait était horrible. _James_, dit-elle alors qu'il s'en allait, _je suis désolée pour ton père._

\- _Ouais_, dit James avec un air impassible en semblant légèrement mal à l'aise, _merci. Au revoir._

\- _Au revoir_, dit Lily, mais il était déjà parti.

\- _Qui était-ce ?_ demanda Mme Evans quand Lily rentra après avoir refermé la porte.

\- _Je ne sais plus_, murmura tristement Lily.

***** fin du flashback *****

J'aurais dû ouvrir cette lettre et j'aurais dû être plus gentil lors de sa venue. J'aurais dû accepter une de ses demandes quand il était encore temps. J'aurais dû arrêter de déverser ma frustration sur lui. Si j'avais ouvert sa lettre et envoyer une réponse polie, on n'en serait pas là. Si j'avais accepté une de ses demandes, il serait avec moi plutôt qu'avec Jennifer. Si j'avais arrêté de déverser ma colère et ma frustration sur lui, on serait au moins amis et il ne me manquerait pas autant. Tant de si et de j'aurais dû.

\- _Salut_, dit une voix derrière moi en me sortant de mes sombres pensées. Je me retourne et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. C'est James. Enfin c'est Remus qui a dit salut mais James est avec lui. Il y a aussi Sirius et Peter mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- _Salut Remus, salut James, salut Sirius et Peter_, dis-je en essayant de calmer les battements erratiques de mon cœur. _Ça va?_

\- _Tu vas nous le dire_, dit Sirius avec son légendaire sourire charmeur. Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de me laiser faire et d'entrer dans son jeu, mais je résiste pour James et Alison.

\- _Votre bien-être dépend de Lily_? Demanda Jennifer qui venait de se joindre à nous. Sans invitation je tiens à le préciser. Quel culot! Je voulus lui faire une remarque quand elle échangea un regard et un sourire avec James et aussi Sirius, mais c'était plus prolongé avec James_. Alors vous risquer d'être malheureux pendant un moment._

\- _Qu'est-ce je peux faire pour vous_? Demandai-je en décidant de faire abstraction de l'intervention de Jennifer et des sourires qu'essayait de cacher James et Sirius en me donnant l'impression que c'était une blague entre eux.

\- _Eh bien, _commença Sirius_, on compte faire une fête après le bal et étant donné que tu es très douée pour gâcher nos fêtes, on est venu de prévenir._

\- _Vous me prévenez ou vous me demandez la permission?_ Demandai-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

\- _Que je sache, on n'a pas besoin de ta permission pour faire une fête. On veut de prévenir pour que tu ne fasses pas de crise,_ dit calmement James en souriant. Il m'a souri! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Il ne m'avait pas souri depuis un an et jamais encore de cette façon. Depuis que je le connais, il m'a toujours souri d'un air charmeur, mais ce sourire-là est calme et sincère.

\- _Et si je dis que vous ne pouvez pas?_ Demandai-je pour le provoquer. Je le vis sourire et échanger un regard avec Sirius.

\- _Dans ce cas, on devra passer au plan B,_ dit-il amusé.

\- _Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir en quoi consiste le plan B?_ demandai-je

\- _Non_, répondirent James et Sirius en chœur. J'ai toujours admiré leur complicité. Cette sorte de fraternité que l'on voit entre eux. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Quand l'un des deux est dans les parages, on sait que l'autre n'est pas loin, même en retenue.

\- _Moi, je veux savoir_, dit Jennifer d'une voix douce. Je déteste sa voix. Elle est trop douce, trop calme. Ça cache quelque chose. Comment les Maraudeurs font pour ne rien voir?

\- _Alors viens_, lui dit doucement James en lui souriant.

\- _Oui!_ Dit Sirius avec enthousiasme. _Nous allons te mettre aux courants de nos plans secrets._

Qu'est je disais? Elle gâche absolument tout. James et moi faisions un pas vers la réconciliation et elle vient de tout gâcher. Que veut-elle à la fin? Ne peut-elle pas se contenter d'un seul Maraudeur? Sirius de préférence. Personne n'en souffrira à part ses groupies et elles ne comptent pas. Je les vois s'en aller ensemble et je ne peux rien dire. Je vois James mettre sa main sur la taille de Jennifer et cette dernière rit d'une remarque qu'il a faite. Je crois que je ne survivrais pas s'ils vont au bal ensemble.

J'ai survécu au bal. La bonne nouvelle est que James et Jennifer n'y sont pas allés ensemble. La mauvaise nouvelle est que ça ne les a pas empêché de danser ensemble et de passer une grande partie de la soirée ensemble. Alors que je suis à la fête donnée par les Maraudeurs en train de boire mon troisième verre de Whisky pur feu, je revis cette soirée. James était là avec Lauren, une élève de Serdaigle. Elle portait une superbe robe moulante qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi fade avec ma simple robe verte et mes cheveux ondulés. Lauren était vraiment la reine de la soirée et ce jusqu'à Jennifer arrive. En premier lieu, elle était venue avec un Serpentard ce qui pour un Gryffondor équivaut à un sacrilège. Ensuite, son cavalier était extrêmement mignon. Je me demande où elle l'a trouvé. Finalement, elle était sublime. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Ils étaient plus intenses que jamais et son sourire était éblouissant. Ses cheveux tombait en de gracieuses vagues jusqu'à ses épaules. Donc, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi insignifiante qu'à ce moment-là, surtout en voyant le regard admiratif de James. Elle l'avait rejoint et ils avaient engagé une conversation passionnante. Le cavalier de Jennifer aux fascinants yeux verts était là ainsi que Lauren mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Quand la dance avait commencé j'avais vu une occasion de les voir s'éloigner l'un de de l'autre, quelle grossière erreur! Jennifer valsait telle une reine et il était impossible de ne pas la regarder et de l'admirer. Elle s'est faite sollicitée par plusieurs garçons pour danser et sans que je sache de qui cela venait, elle et James avait dansé à plusieurs reprises ensemble. Cependant la plus mémorable était leur danse au clair de lune. Ils tournoyaient ensemble en semblant flotter. Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un sur l'autre et ils semblaient seuls au monde. La lune brillait doucement et les éclairait. Ils avaient l'air de briller ou peut-être était-ce mes larmes. Je suis partie du bal à ce moment-là. J'espère qu'un bal de la rentrée n'a aucune incidence sur une année scolaire, car sinon mon année scolaire s'annonce désastreuse. Maintenant encore, à cette stupide fête, je les vois rire ensemble et James a l'air vraiment heureux. Je dois mettre fin à cette mascarade. Je suis la seule que James peut aimer.

\- _Evans à quoi tu joues?_ Me demanda Sirius alors que je monte sur une table. Son visage est vraiment flou. Je pense que c'est à cause de mes trois verres de Whisky pur feu. À moins que ce ne soit cinq verres ou six? plus? Je ne me rappelle plus. Tout ce qui m'importe de toute façon c'est d'attirer l'attention de James. Maintenant il me regarde. Eh bien, je vais faire en sorte de garder son attention. Oui! Il écarquille les yeux et ne regarde plus cette garce de Jennifer. J'entends les élèves crier, mais ils me semblent si lointains et tout à coup le noir se fait autour de moi. Ma dernière pensée cohérente est : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre ne fais pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, mais il est essentiel pour comprendre Lily. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Sirius et c'est là que l'action commence. À la prochaine et laissez vos avis. D'après vous qu'a fait Lily?


	8. la lune de sang

Salut! c'est moi. Je poste le nouveau chapitre. Il est du point de vue de Sirius. Je voudrais aussi remercier tout ce qui m'ont envoyé des Reviews et féliciter Guest pour avoir trouvé ce qu'a fait Lily. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Oh bon sang! Lily Evans as fait un strip-tease. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour. Le pire est que je ne peux même pas la charrier. Primo, Alison me tuerait. Deuzio, Jennifer me tuerait. Tertio, je dois mettre tout mon énergie sur la préparation de la prochaine lune de sang. Ok, cette lune a lieu tous les mille ans et il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous. Il a fallu que cette fameuse lune de sang tombe sur notre génération alors qu'on a un ami loup-garou déjà incontrôlable lors de pleine lune normale. Comble du comble, James est malade et pris dans un triangle amoureux. Je me demande si ses deux éléments sont reliés. Donc, après le strip-tease -inattendue- d'Evans dont tout le monde parle encore, elle et Jennifer se sont lancées dans une guerre sans merci pour le cœur de James. Avantages et désavantages de chaque camp : avantages : Jennifer a pour elle la beauté, l'intelligence, la grâce, l'humour, la gentillesse, la malice, la ruse et la loyauté et Evans a pour elle l'amour inconditionnelle que lui a porté James pendant 5 ans et d'autres qualités que je cherches ardemment. Désavantages : Jennifer ne montre pas beaucoup ses sentiments et Lily a les 5 ans d'amour de la part de James qu'elle a détruite. On se demande vraiment qui va gagner même s'il semble que je sois de parti pris. Donc, pour revenir à cette lune de sang, elle a lieu le soir d'Halloween comme si ce n'était pas assez atroce comme ça. On va avoir une lune de sang – de sang! Je suis le seul que ce détail dérange?- le soir où le voile entre les mondes est le plus fragile. De mieux en mieux. Pour parfaire ce tableau cauchemardesque, mon meilleur ami tire une tronche à faire peur. Il est d'une pâleur maladive et on jurerait qu'il souffre d'anémie. Il bat presque Remus si ce n'est qu'il ne pique pas de crise qui le rende dangereux et sanguinaire. Me voici donc pris entre un ami dangereusement sanguinaire et un autre anémique et anorexique- il ne mange presque rien- coincé dans un triangle amoureux et pour ne rien arranger, Alison me tue. Cette fille est incapable de ne pas me chercher des noises, pas que ce soit difficile mais quand même. Elle me reproche tout ce qui va de travers à moins d'un kilomètre carré de moi. Elle a raison la plupart du temps mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai cru à un moment qu'on aurait pu sortir ensemble mais elle m'a trahi et ça s'est arrêté là et depuis le début de cette année, elle est carrément agressive avec moi. Alors que je suis à la bibliothèque avec monsieur Violence et monsieur Vampire, elle et Lily nous rejoigne. Je m'attends au pire.

\- _Salut Sirius, salut Remus_, nous salua Lily avant d'ajouter d'une voix charmeuse, _salut James._

\- _Salut les gars_, dit Alison avec une voix moins dégoulinante en tout cas une voix qui me donne moins envie de vomir.

\- _Salut_, répondîmes en chœur.

\- _Est-ce que ça va, James ? _demanda Alison avec une inquiétude non feinte.

\- _Oui, ça va_, répondit James. Il serait plus convainquant s'il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur son lit de mort et si sa voix n'était pas aussi faible.

\- _Vraiment tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien_, dit Lily avec cette même voix dégoûtante. Il faut que quelqu'un lui dise d'arrêter. Si James lui a couru après pendant tout ce temps et s'il a encaissé tous ses refus c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas comme toute ses groupies. En ce moment, elle se comporte comme elles et ça ne colle tout simplement pas avec elle. James doit penser la même chose car je vois une étincelle d'amusement passer dans ses yeux.

\- _C'est juste la fatigue_, dit-il calmement en se retenant visiblement de rire.

\- _Oui, __**James**__, a beaucoup de mal à dormir ces temps-ci_, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire en utilisant la voix dégoulinante pour dire le nom de James. Je peux l'entendre pouffer discrètement de ma place.

\- _Oh, Sirius, personne ne te demande ton avis,_ dit Alison. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle s'y met.

\- _Eh bien, je le donne quand même_, dis-je irrité. Non mais pour qui elle se prend.

\- _Arrêtez de vous disputer_, dit calmement James. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui le dérange ces temps-ci. Il est toujours calme. Ce qui est encore plus alarmant.

\- _Vous vous comportez comme des gamins écervelés_, ajouta hargneusement Remus

\- _Wow, Rem on se calme_, dit James aussi surpris que nous.

\- _Oui, Remus, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi agressif_, dit Lily en arrêtant enfin avec sa voix dégoulinante

\- _Ne me dite pas quoi faire_, hurla-t-il avant de s'en aller

\- _Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a oublié de prendre ses calmants_, dit Jennifer qui vient de sortir d'une des rangées de la bibliothèque. Est-ce que j'ai oublié de dire qu'elle était avec nous ? En voyant Lily blêmir je crois que oui. Jennifer et elle ne s'entende pas du tout. Dès le début elles ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup mais ça s'est intensifié depuis que Jennifer et Alexandre ont rompu. Ils ont rompu à cause de Lily et Jennifer a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que Lily était aussi manipulatrice. Si ce n'était pas Jennifer je lui tirerai mon chapeau. Lily a donné rendez-vous à Alexandre dans le parc (en se faisant passer pour Jennifer) alors que Jennifer y était avec moi. Ensuite, elle a interdit aux élèves d'y aller et fait léviter des bougies autour de nous. Il faut se placer du point de vue d'Alexandre. Sa petite amie lui donne rendez-vous et il la retrouve avec un autre garçon (aussi sublime que moi) dans ce qui semble être un rendez-vous galant. Il a fait ce que tout garçon normalement constitué aurait fait, il a pété un câble. Surtout que Lily lui a jeté un sortilège de confusion. Il s'est mis à hurler et l'a traité de traînée. Jennifer qui ne comprenait pas, l'a, euh, remis à sa place. Quand elle a appris le fond de l'histoire, elle a été furieuse. À la fin, je me sentais presque mal pour Alexandre. Mais bon, il n'a pas été gentil non plus. Le pire c'est que je l'appréciais. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça d'un Serpentard un jour mais c'est le cas. Puis, Alexandre à découvert que toute l'histoire n'était qu'une manigance de Lily et depuis, il essaye de reconquérir Jennifer. Je ne peux que lui souhaiter bonne chance. Jennifer a eu du mal à s'en remettre et je doute qu'elle retente l'expérience. Elle était à la fois triste et furieuse et ne lui a toujours pardonné. Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a pas de preuve indiscutable de la culpabilité de Lily. Le tout a été exécuté de main de maître.

\- _Oui, il n'est pas dans son assiette ces temps-ci_, ajouta James. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas réagir face à la réaction (disproportionné) de Lily et à la tension qu'on sent entre les deux filles.

\- _Vous ne voulez pas voir s'il va bien ?_ demanda Jennifer. En voyant nos airs interrogateur et surpris elle ajouta : _J'ai peur que dans son état il n'attaque quelqu'un. _Là, je sens une sueur froide dans mon dos. Jennifer est très intelligente et on a peur qu'elle fasse le lien entre la soudaine agressivité de Remus et la lune de sang. Lily est au courant pour la lycanthropie de Remus. C'est Remus qui nous l'a annoncé, mais elle ne sait pas qu'on est des Animagus non-déclarés. Remus ne souhaite pas que Jennifer apprenne pour sa lycanthropie. Même si James et moi on est convaincus qu'elle est digne de confiance, Remus ne veut même pas considéré l'idée de lui en parler. De plus, on ne peut pas lui dire qu'on est des Animagi non-déclarés sans qu'elle sache pour Remus. La lycanthropie de Remus est la seule chose qui rende notre demarche acceptable et comme il ne veut pas mettre Jennifer au courant, on ne peut rien lui dire et ça me pèse de plus en plus. J'ai horreur de lui mentir, même par omission. Maintenant que notre professeur d'astronomie a mis l'accent sur la lune de sang, on a peur qu'elle devine tout plus rapidement et qu'on soit obligés de lui mentir pour de bon. Mlle Twilight (notre professeur d'astronomie) a même déplacée notre cours d'astronomie pour qu'on puisse étudier la lune de sang en classe. On a donc plein de problèmes à régler. Premièrement, comment sécher le cours d'astronomie sans que cela ne soit trop suspect. Deuxièmement, comment contrôler Remus. Finalement, on voyant l'air blême de James, je crois qu'en a un troisième problème.

Le soir de la lune de sang est là et on est tous un peu stressé. En voyant Remus partir avec Mme Pomfresh, on échange un regard soucieux. Peut-être que pour une fois on devrait être des élèves modèles et ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite. Déjà que Remus est très difficile à contrôler en temps normal, là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais même pas si James va pouvoir m'aider. Il a vraiment l'air malade. C'est de pire en pire. Il a la peau d'une pâleur maladive, d'énormes cernes et chaque soir je l'entends hurler dans son sommeil. Il n'a plus eu de bonne nuit de sommeil depuis un moment. Il ne se rendort pas après ses cauchemars même s'il me dit le contraire. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la cinquième année. Depuis que je le connais, il y a toujours eu des périodes où il avait des cauchemars mais en ce moment, ça semble plus intense que jamais. Le banquet d'Halloween est morose. Nous n'avons même pas eu le cœur à faire des blagues. Rectification, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à faire des blagues. James est trop fatigué pour y penser et Remus trop plongé dans ses rêve de sang. Quant à Peter, n'y pensons même pas.

\- _James, tu devrais peut-être aller voir Mme Pomfresh_, dit Jennifer au banquet. Elle avait l'air soucieuse. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour James.

\- _Non, ça va_, lui dit James doucement. Parfois, j'ai envie de les frapper pour qu'ils avancent dans leur relation. Même un aveugle verrait qu'ils se tournent autour. les voilà en train de se regarder dans les yeux comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

\- _Humhum, je dérange?_ Demandai-je. Ils sont tous les deux rouges. J'adore les surprendre de cette façon et les occasions ne manque pas.

\- _Bien sûr que non Sirius_, me dit Jennifer. Elle est vraiment jolie quand elle rougit.

\- _Je t'assure que je vais bien_, dit James. En ignorant mon intervention (question de pratique). Je vois un éclat étrange dans les yeux de Jennifer mais avant que je puisse l'identifier, elle a disparu et Jennifer est redevenue la jeune fille que je connais.

\- _D'accord. Vous venez?_ _On doit aller à la tour d'astronomie avant qu'elle ne soit pleine. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule dans le parc avec des inconnus._

\- _Moi non plus_, lui assurai-je. Notre plan est simple. On va à la tour avec Jennifer et on s'éclipse discrètement. Elle pensera qu'on s'est perdu parmi les élèves car c'est toute l'école qui doit observer la lune. Notre plan a fonctionné à merveille même si je me sens coupable d'avoir abandonné Jennifer.

Nous sommes devant le Saule cogneur et grâce à Peter, nous réussissons à nous glisser dans le tunnel sans mal. Nous nous rendons dans la Cabane hurlante et là, les choses sont pires que je le craignais. Remus a tout saccagé. Le pire est l'éclat de folie dans ses yeux. Il est cent fois plus incontrôlable que d'habitude. Dès qu'il nous aperçoit, il hurle et se précipite vers nous. Il heurte James avant de me percuter. Peter, lui s'est caché dans un coin. On ne peut pas compter sur lui. Remus réussit à sortir de la Cabane hurlante. C'est un cauchemar. Le voilà libre d'attaquer toutes les créatures vivantes de la forêt. J'ai peur qu'on ne doive avoir recours à des chaînes d'argent même si ça va l'empoisonner, mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà le rattraper. Nous courons à sa suite. Toutes les créatures de la forêt sont aussi incontrôlables. Nous finissons par retrouver Remus dans une clairière. Nous l'encerclons et c'est alors qu'il se met à hurler et que James s'écroule. Il se retransforme en humain. J'ai envie de hurler. Remus peut le transformer sous cette apparence et je ne sais pas de quelle façon va agir une morsure le soir de la lune de sang. C'est alors qu'un éclair de lumière surgit devant nos yeux. On aperçoit une déchirure d'où provient cette lumière. De cette déchirure sort une sombre créature. Un prédateur. Je le sens dans tous mes os. C'est alors qu'il sort dans la lumière. Il est magnifique. Terriblement magnifique. Un loup d'une blancheur immaculée. Beau par sa férocité et le danger qui émane de lui. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il cherche sa proie. Cette proie que je veux protéger par-dessus tout. J'aurais préféré qu'il me choisisse moi. Je regarde sa proie d'une pâleur maladive avec des yeux noisette. James. James qui est un frère pour moi. De ce lien qui transcende ceux du sang. Il fait la seule chose logique à faire dans cette situation. Il fuit, même si on sait tous qu'il ne réussira pas à échapper à ce prédateur. C'est alors que Remus arrête de hurler. Il veut se joindre à la chasse mais le loup blanc l'arrête d'un regard. C'est sa proie. Il pose sur moi un regard d'un bleu ardent qui me pétrifie et part à la suite de James. Une fois qu'il est parti, je suis délivré de mon immobilité. Remus ne s'en sort pas aussi bien. Il semble incapable de bouger par lui-même. Je crois qu'il a trouvé plus fort que lui ce soir. Je laisse Peter le ramener à la cabane hurlante. Je ne suis pas inquiet. Dans l'état où est Remus, même un enfant de cinq ans pourrait le guider. Je pars aider James. Je vois les traces qu'il a laissées au sol et si je les vois alors le loup aussi a dû le voir. Il est en danger. Je ne sais pas ce que le loup va lui faire. Après un moment à suivre les traces, je me rends compte que James a laissé des fausses pistes. Je sens l'espoir renaître en moi. Espoir qui s'éteint aussi tôt quand j'entends un hurlement. Son hurlement. Un cri empli de douleur et de quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable. Oh James! Je ne peux imaginer dans quel état il se trouve. Je dois le rejoindre. J'entends un bruit et après une explosion de lumière, je sais où il est. Quand j'arrive, le spectacle qui m'attend est inimaginable. James, couvert de sang - son sang- et penché au-dessus de lui - je n'arrive pas à y croire - Jennifer. Elle se tourne vers moi et me dit d'une voix calme : _bonsoir, Sirius._ Comment peut-elle être aussi calme alors que James est en train de se vider de son sang? Que fait-elle ici? Et la plus grande question, celle à laquelle je redoute la réponse, est-elle le loup? Elle ne semble aucunement disposée à me répondre et ajoute : _tu veux bien de retransformer et m'aider à le ramener au château?_ Comment sait-elle que je suis un Anigamus ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour nous retrouver? Et surtout, qui est-elle?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout la fin. Laissez des reviews pour me dire vos impressions.


	9. révélations

Salut, me revoilà enfin! J'ai été absente pendant un un long moment, mais je suis enfin là! Pour ma défense, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes avec ce chapitre, mais le voilà. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je me sens mal. J'ai vraiment envie de vomir. Depuis que James est dans le coma, toute l'école est morose. Remus est mortifié, il se sent coupable de n'avoir pu être utile et d'avoir été aussi agressif. Malgré toutes nos tentatives, il se sent toujours coupable. Lily est d'une humeur exécrable. Encore plus que d'habitude si c'est possible. Alison est à fleur de peau. Elle semble sur le point de pleurer à tout instant. Aaron quant à lui passe tout son temps avec nous. Il veut participer à chacune de nos activités, même les plus anodines. Ça commence à devenir lassant. Tout le monde est touché à sa façon par la situation. Les pires sont sans doute Sirius et Jennifer. Jennifer passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle est devenue comme Lily. Mme Pince doit la sortir de force le soir et sans Remus, elle mourrait de faim. Sirius quant à lui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Plus de blagues, plus de sorts, plus de petites copines. En somme, tout ce qui définit Sirius, envolé. Les deux sont encore plus mal surtout qu'ils ne peuvent pas compter l'un sur l'autre. Sirius fait la tête à Jennifer parce qu'elle refuse de lui dire ce qu'elle faisait dans la forêt et surtout comment elle est au courant de nos secrets. En effet, secret au pluriel. Elle savait pour Remus, pour nous, pour la cape et même pour la carte. Quand on l'avait interrogé, elle n'avait voulu rien dire. Elle a refusé de nous dire comment elle savait pour notre condition d'Animagus, la carte, la cape et surtout ce qu'elle faisait dans la forêt. Sirius avait crié, tempêté, hurlé, menacé, mais rien à faire. Jennifer avait tout autant crié, tempêté, hurlé et menacé. C'était la première fois que leur caractère entrait en confrontation. La conclusion que l'on a tous tirée est qu'ils se ressemblent trop. Inséparables en amitié, irréconciliables en conflit. Toujours est-il que notre groupe partait dans tous les sens. Puis, il y avait moi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens par rapport à la situation de James. Je ne veux pas dire que sa situation me laisse de marbre ou que je suis content de ce qui lui arrive. Loin de là. C'est seulement que je ne suis pas aussi touché que je le devrais. Les autres Maraudeurs sont dévastés, Jennifer n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Même Lily est touchée. Mais moi, je ne sais pas. C'est mal et je le sais. James a été le premier à m'intégrer dans le groupe. C'est ingrat de ma part et je le sais. Sans parler de mon marché avec Malefoy.

* * *

\- _Sirius, va lui parler._

\- _Remus, c'est elle qui ne veut pas me parler._

\- _Arrête de jouer avec les mots, Sirius. Elle veut te parler. Elle ne veut pas parler de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines._

\- _Comment est-ce que je peux lui parler si je ne sais même pas si je peux lui faire confiance?_

\- _Sirius, tu sais aussi bien que moi, sinon plus qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à James._

\- _ Justement je n'en sais rien!_ Il prit son sac à dos et monta précipitamment vers le dortoir. Au même moment, Jennifer entrait dans la salle commune. Je me précipitai vers elle.

\- _Salut Remus,_ me salua-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

\- _Salut Jennifer._ Elle était plus pâle de jour en jour et mangeait à peine. Elle passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque à faire on ne sait quoi. D'après Peter, elle se cachait pour pleurer. D'après Sirius, elle étudiait ou dans ses mauvais jours, préparait un plan diabolique pour tous nous anéantir. Quant à moi, je pense que c'est plus sérieux que ça. D'après mes sources (Alison), elle pleurait la nuit dans le dortoir quand tout le monde dormait. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit et dès le lendemain faisait comme si de rien n'était. Alors, je doute qu'elle aille pleurer dans un lieu aussi public que la bibliothèque. Je doute aussi qu'elle passe autant de temps à étudier, surtout aussi tard le soir. De plus, je l'avais vu plus d'une fois sortir de la réserve interdite. Elle sortait beaucoup de livres sur les loups-garous. Ma théorie est la suivante : Jennifer est une jeune fille qui s'est fait mordre quand elle était une enfant. Mais, ses parents ne pouvant accepter sa lycanthropie l'ont amené voir des pseudos scientifiques qui ont tellement trafiqué de choses chez la petite fille qu'elle se transformait entièrement les soirs de pleine lune. Alors, lors de la lune de sang, Jennifer-louve a attaqué James parce qu'elle ressentait une certaine attirance pour lui en étant humaine. Attirance qui s'est amplifiée une fois transformé. Elle l'a alors attaqué de façon à le transformer pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour à jamais. Je sais, trop de fiction. Je devrais peut-être écouter Sirius quand il me dit que je lis trop.

\- _Ça va?_ Demandai-je

\- _Oui, toi?_ Pieux mensonge. Je ne sais même si on peut parler de mensonge. C'est une phrase toute prête qui ne veut rien dire. C'est surement mieux que : «j'ai mordu James parce que je suis folle de lui et maintenant je cherche ce qui a cloché pour qu'il ne se soit toujours pas réveillé et comment tout lui expliquer à son réveil.» Ouf, je me sens essoufflé rien qu'à y penser. Sur ses pensées, je sentis un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Le premier depuis un moment. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien la faisait sourire.

\- _Oui ça va._ J'allais justement lui poser la question quand Lily se joignit à nous.

\- _Salut Remus_, me dit Lily. Ses magnifiques cheveux couleur de feu encadraient son superbe visage aux fascinants yeux émeraude. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours.

\- _Je vais y aller_, dit Jennifer en retenant visiblement de rire.

\- _Oui, tu devrais aller voir Sirius,_ lui dis-je d'un ton nonchalant. Je la fixais attentivement ce qui me permit de voir un éclair de douleur traverser son regard et son sourire disparaître. Cela me surprit. Je savais que l'attitude de Sirius la blessait, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette souffrance. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

* * *

Dire que c'était une mauvaise idée serait plus qu'un euphémisme. Je me retrouve en pleine nuit hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, devant une maison inconnue, entourée par beaucoup de Serpentards. Plus le temps passe, plus je me trouve stupide. Cette histoire a commencé l'année dernière quand j'ai commis l'acte le plus ignoble de ma vie, le premier d'une longue liste. J'avais besoin d'argent, alors j'ai vendu les tactiques de Quidditch de James à Diggory, malheureusement, James a changé de tactique avant le match. Non seulement Diggory n'a pas pu prévoir les mouvements des Gryffondor, James a percé à jour la tactique de Diggory. Ce dernier n'en a été que plus facile à battre. Après le match, il est venu me retrouver pour des règlements de compte. La bonne nouvelle est que je m'en suis sorti vivant, la mauvaise : Malefoy avait assisté à la scène. N'étant pas sourd ni complètement stupide comme on pourrait le croire, il a compris ce que j'avais fait. C'est alors qu'il a commencé à me faire chanter. Comme un idiot, je suis entré dans son jeu. Au début il me demandait juste des informations. Des informations sur James plus précisément, c'en était presque de l'obsession. Lui donner ses informations ne me dérangeait pas trop, c'était des demandes simples qui n'engageaient à rien et surtout n'importe qui pouvait les leur donner. Malheureusement, c'est alors que ça a commencé à dégénérer. Malefoy a commencé à poser des questions bizarres : quelle est la plus grande crainte de James, son point faible, etc. Il a aussi commencé à avoir des demandes bizarres. Il me demandait de trafiquer le balai de James avant un match, ce genre de choses. J'ai bien entendu refusé, mais c'est là qu'il m'a «gentiment» expliqué le principe du chantage. Je ne pouvais plus rien lui refuser, car avec tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui, il n'en avait que plus de munitions contre moi. Non seulement il pouvait parler à James et aux autres Maraudeurs de mon marché avec Diggory, mais il pouvait aussi leur parler des informations que je lui avais données et de mes tentatives de sabotage. J'étais perdu, les Maraudeurs ne pardonneraient jamais. J'allais perdre leur amitié, tout ce que j'avais réussi à construire pendant toutes ses années, ma famille. Alors comme un abruti, j'ai continué dans le jeu de Malefoy et ce soir, le jeu touchait à sa fin. Malefoy m'avait promis que ce serait la dernière chose que je ferai pour lui.

\- _Entrons,_ dit Malefoy en me faisant sursauter. Tout à mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte. Nous entrons et je suis saisi par une sourde inquiétude. Je sais que quoi qu'il se trouve dans la salle, ce ne sera pas une bonne chose pour moi. Il y avait un homme au milieu de la salle, mais je percevais confusément d'autres présences dans la salle. Des personnes qui se tenaient dans l'ombre. C'était assez effrayant. L'homme au milieu de la salle était grand, pâle et il avait dû être beau dans une autre vie. Ses yeux étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus saisissant chez lui. Ils étaient noirs comme la nuit, mais le plus fascinant ou le plus horrible selon le point de vue était qu'ils étaient fragmentés. C'était assez compliqué à expliquer, mais le seul mot qui me venait en tête en les regardant c'est qu'ils étaient fragmentés. Brisés, irréparables, c'était effrayant et fascinant à la fois. Je savais devant qui je me trouvais, Voldemord.

\- _Peter, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi. Le dernier Maraudeur, celui qui a trahi les autres pour son intérêt personnel._ Sa voix était comme une berceuse, elle m'attirait vers des profondeurs insoupçonnables. Ses paroles quant à elles étaient véridiques. Il me disait tout haut ce que j'ai toujours pensé tout bas. Le fait que je sois la cinquième roue du carrosse même quand on était quatre et maintenant c'est pire avec Jennifer. Le fait que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour les Maraudeurs, ceux qui m'avaient tout donné, ils m'avaient protégé et moi je les avais trahis. J'ai trahi James, Sirius et Remus. J'ai trahi les Maraudeurs. Je me suis trahi moi-même. Je devais me racheter avant de ne serait-ce que mériter de les regarder dans les yeux sans parler d'être l'un des leurs. C'est alors qu'il reprit la parole :_ Cependant j'ai un moyen pour toi de te racheter_. Ce qu'il me proposait était mon seul espoir, il me donnait un chance de me racheter, de réparer mes erreurs. il est bien sûr évident que rien ne pourrait réparer mes erreurs, mais je pouvais toujours essayer de me faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas important si certaines des convictions de Voldemort n'étaient pas bien. Il ne me demandait pas de les partager, il me proposait seulement un moyen de me faire pardonner. Je sortis de mes pensées avec sa voix qui disait : _Pour pouvoir te racheter, tu devras d'abord m'aider._ Là question ne se posait même pas. Il était évident que j'allais l'aider, surtout qu'au final, je m'aidais. Il me donnait le moyen de récupérer ma famille et moi, en échange, je garderais le secret sur les Mangemorts à Poudlard et je lui fournissais des informations pour peaufiner son plan. C'était un menu service en comparaison de ce qu'il faisait pour moi, juste pour moi. Moi, Peter Pettigrow. Pas l'incroyable James Potter ou le séduisant Sirius Black ou encore l'intelligent Remus Lupin. Moi, juste moi. Le dernier Maraudeur, le moins indispensable, l'oubliable, celui que tous verraient mieux à Poufsouffle. Il me donnait de l'importance. Je pouvais bien l'aider.

\- _Dîtes-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous._ Il me sourit alors. D'un sourire plutôt effrayant.

\- _Tant mieux, Peter. J'espérais pouvoir compter sur toi. Tu seras pour moi un allié inestimable. Pour commencer, j'ai surtout besoin informations sur James Potter. Que s'est-il vraiment passé dans la forêt? Mes bien-aimés fidèles n'ont malheureusement pas pu me renseigner. J'ai été déçu par eux et j'espérais que tu pourrais remédier à cette situation et aussi, tu dois aider mes fidèles présents dans le château à trouver un objet pour moi._

\- _Avec plaisir!_ J'étais heureux de pouvoir l'aider. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir comme j'ai déjà déçu tout le monde. Mes parents, les professeurs et surtout les Maraudeurs.

* * *

Je savais que j'allais payer. J'allai mourir, mais au moins j'avais fait une bonne action : réunir Sirius et Jennifer pour qu'ils s'expliquent. J'étais vraiment un bon ami, un bon ami mort, mais un bon ami quand même. Je leur ai demandé à tous les deux de me rejoindre dans une aile inoccupée du château. Espérons juste qu'ils viendront et ne partiront pas avant que j'aie mis la phase 2 de mon plan en action (la phase 1 étant l'invitation). Je les vois arriver. Ils se lancent des regards méfiants.

\- _Merci d'être venus.  
_\- _De rien, Remus_, dit Jennifer d'une voix douce et calme. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas croiser le regard de Sirius tandis que ce dernier la regardait fixement.  
\- _Lunard, qu'est-ce que_ je_ fais ici ?_ Demanda finalement Sirius.  
\- _Si je _vous_ ai demandé de venir ici c'est parce que j'ai un problème et que j'ai besoin de vous pour y remédier. Suivez-moi._ Je leur fis signe de me suivre et me dirigeai vers une classe désaffectée. Je leur tins la porte et une fois qu'ils passèrent le seuil, je claquai la porte et la bloquai avec un sortilège.  
\- _Lunard, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle,_ dit Sirius en tirant sur la porte.  
\- _Remus, ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît_, dit Jennifer à son tour.  
\- _Pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas parlé_, répondis-je. J'allais vraiment me faire tuer.  
\- _Tu es sérieux, là?_ Demanda Jennifer. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais elle me paraissait dangereuse et sa voix était glaciale.  
\- _Oui!_ Dis-je fermement en me surprenant moi-même. _Il faut que vous vous parliez. Il est évident que vous êtes malheureux, alors réglez cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. _C'est alors que je fis semblant de partir. Je savais que c'était mal, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter aux portes.

\- _Je ne suis pas malheureuse_, dit Jennifer d'une voix faible. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais malheureuse à cause d'un crétin comme toi._ Sa voix tremblait sur ses derniers mots, mais elle s'efforçait de la raffermir.  
\- _Je sais que j'ai été stupide et injuste avec toi_, commença Sirius d'une voix rauque. _Pardonne-moi_, murmura-t-il finalement. Il eut un long silence.  
\- _J'avais besoin de toi, mais tu n'étais pas là._ Ce fut finalement Jennifer qui brisa le silence. On sentait les larmes dans sa voix.  
\- _Je sais, _murmura Sirius. _Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. J'aimerais tellement que tu réussisses à me pardonner.  
_\- _Bien sûr que je te pardonne,_ dit Jennifer. J'étais vraiment heureux pour eux. _Seulement une chose, promets- moi que ça n'arrivera plus, peu importe ce qui arrivera.  
_\- _Promis,_ dit Sirius sans hésitation.  
\- _Merci_, dit Jennifer. _Remus, ouvre cette porte. Je sais que tu es là._ Oups, j'allais souffrir avant de mourir. J'allais ouvrir la porte. Autant les affronter maintenant. Je leur fis un sourire hésitant une fois la porte ouverte.  
\- _Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Remus,_ commença Sirius. Il allait continuer quand Jennifer s'écroula. Il se dépêcha de la rattraper avant qu'elle touche le sol.

\- _Il faut aller à l'infirmerie. maintenant!_ dit Jennifer. Elle se releva rapidement et fis comme de rien n'était. Devant nos airs hésitants, elle rajouta: _c'est James._ Elle n'eût pas besoin de nous le répéter, nous nous élançâmes vers l'infirmerie. Je ne cessai de m'interroger sur ce qui venait d'arriver. C'est alors nous fonçâmes sur le professeur McGonagall.  
\- _Je vous cherchais justement,_ dit-elle calmement. _Veuillez me suivre à l'infirmerie. C'est monsieur Potter._ Ces paroles me donnent un coup au cœur, qu'elles soient dites par une personne aussi fiable que le professeur McGonagall les rend 100 fois plus tangibles que quand c'est Jennifer qui le dit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment elle a su (Jennifer, pas McGonagall). Quand nous arrivons, le spectacle qui nous attend est inimaginable. James est réveillé!

\- _James!_ Ce fut un cri collectif. Chacun de nous était heureux de le voir réveillé.  
\- _Salut, les gars, salut, Jen. Quoi de neuf?_ Il était si nonchalant, si calme, comme si on se retrouvait après un de ses entraînements de Quidditch (on s'était vu toute la journée, mais il avait été absent pour quelques heures) et non après un long coma de 2 semaines.  
\- _Tu vas bien?_ demanda Sirius en se précipitant vers lui.  
\- _Étonnamment, oui,_ répondit James. Il avait quelque chose de différent, c'était indéniable. Outre sa nonchalance et son calme, il semblait plus fort et plus puissant. Il faudrait que j'explique comment on pouvait avoir l'air fort et puissant allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, mais c'était le cas. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur Jennifer qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien.  
\- _Tu vas bien?_ Demanda James avec une inquiétude sincère.  
\- _Oh oui, ça va,_ répondit-elle doucement, presque timidement. Elle se comportait différemment avec James. Je me demande si ça allait être un triangle amoureux avec Sirius ou pas. Techniquement, ce serait plutôt un carré avec Lily. Oh, j'oubliais Alison. Un pentagone donc. Ça a franchement l'air d'une pseudo télé-réalité à la noix! Enfin bref, revenons à l'instant présent. James qui vient de sortir du coma et qui s'inquiète pour Jennifer. Ce qui fiche en l'air la théorie selon laquelle elle l'aurait attaqué.

\- _OK, ça suffit le suspense, crachez le morceau!_ Cria Sirius. J'étais étonné qu'il ait pu attendre jusqu'à maintenant. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_ Il regardait James, mais on savait tous que la question s'adressait à Jennifer. Que faisait-elle dans la forêt? Comment savait-elle que Peter, Sirius et James étaient des Animagi? Comment savait-elle pour la carte?

\- _C'est un peu compliqué,_ dit timidement Jennifer. Je me demande vraiment ce qui lui arrive. Je l'ai vu afficher plus d'émotion aujourd'hui et pendant les deux mois qu'elle a passés avec nous. De plus, elle regardait James d'un air étrange.

\- _Heureusement que madame Pomfresh ne compte pas me laisser partir, _dit James doucement. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. _On t'écoute_. J'étais impressionné, d'un côté il lui signifiait qu'il ne la laisserait pas défiler et que de l'autre, que c'était assez grave pour qu'il soit hospitalisé.

\- _OK,_ dit doucement Jennifer en s'asseyant à côté de James. _Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça avec vous. De un, je ne veux pas parce que j'ai peur de perdre votre amitié et de l'autre, je vais trahir un secret familial._

\- _Tu ne vas pas perdre notre amitié,_ commença James alors que Sirius se raidissait.

\- _Bien sûr que si,_ dit doucement Jennifer. Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes.

\- _Jen, arrête de dire ça!_ Dit James. Il avait l'air sur le point d'ajouter autre chose.

\- _Je suis une Marchombre,_ dit Jennifer d'une voix plate.

\- _Quoi?_ Demanda James d'une voix incrédule. J'échangeai un regard perdu avec Sirius. Une quoi ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus! Pour les fans (ou pas) de Pierre Bottero, ici, le terme marchombre ne signifie pas la même chose. J'ai juste emprunter le mot à ce grand écrivain. C'était celui qui sonnait le mieux à mes oreilles. Au prochain chapitre pour plus d'explications. Prochain chapitre, Jennifer et Alison à l'honneur et des amitiés mises à l'épreuve.


	10. La Marchombre

Salut! Me revoilà, bien vivante! Je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre. J'espère que sa longueur me fera pardonner. Bonne lecture!

* * *

PDV Jennifer

Je ne saurais dire comment tout cela était arrivé. J'avais toujours été quelqu'un en contrôle de tout. Avec la famille que j'avais et ce que j'étais, je n'avais pas trop eu le choix. Les règles que je m'étais imposées étaient plutôt simples : ne laisser personne m'approcher trop près émotionnellement, ne jamais m'attacher complètement et surtout, ne jamais au grand jamais tomber amoureuse. Puis je les avais rencontrés : James et Sirius. J'avais brisé mes deux premières règles avec les deux et la dernière, la plus importante, avec le premier. En ce moment, je faisais des choix illogiques et je me laissais dominer par mes émotions. Si ma mère me voyait en ce moment, elle serait très déçue par moi. Non seulement je détruisais un par un les fondations de mon éducation, mais je trahissais le secret de ma famille, de mon ascendance. Tout ça pour un garçon! Autant finir ce que j'avais commencé au lieu de me lamenter. Je devais finir de tout leur dire. Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement quand je pensais au fait que j'allais les perdre à la suite de cette discussion. J'eus envie de me moquer de moi quand je pensais à la promesse ridicule que j'avais tiré de Sirius. J'étais si pathétique! Il fallait que je continue mes révélations, mais l'envie m'en manquait. Je sentais la chaleur émaner du corps de James et je n'avais qu'une envie, me blottir contre lui et oublier toute cette histoire. Je souhaitais qu'il me serre en retour et me dise que tout va bien et qu'il ne me quittera jamais. J'avais envie de me gifler quand j'avais de telles pensées. Que disais-je déjà à propos du pathétisme? Ah oui! S'il avait un visage, ce serait le mien. Bon, revenons au sujet du moment, moi et ma trahison envers ma famille. Je voyais bien que Sirius et Remus ne comprenaient pas. Quant à James, même si j'évitais de le regarder, je savais qu'il savait. J'attendais juste le moment où il me pousserait du lit et me hurlerait de sortir et de ne plus jamais m'approcher de lui.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'une Marchombre?_ Demanda Sirius. Il était perplexe et comme moi, il savait que James en savait plus que lui.

_\- C'est une longue histoire, alors pas d'interruptions, s'il vous plaît._

_\- D'accord,_ dit Remus

_\- OK,_ dit Sirius à son tour. James ne disait rien. Même si je m'y attendais, cela me serra douloureusement le cœur.

_\- Très bien. Pour commencer, vous devez savoir que peu de sorciers connaissent l'existence des Marchombres. Au début, quand les sorciers avaient commencé à user de magie, ils le faisaient sans baguettes magiques. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à utiliser des sorts plus puissants. Ils manquaient cruellement de contrôle. Un jour, on ne sut jamais si un non-sorcier vit une de ses expériences qui avait mal tourné ou si c'était une expérience qui avait instauré cette peur, mais les gens commencèrent à craindre la magie et ceux qui la pratiquaient. C'est alors qu'une sorcière eut une idée: canaliser les pouvoirs magiques au travers d'un objet. Cela représentait moins de risques d'être pris sur le fait et surtout de blesser des innocents. Elle chercha pendant un long moment un objet capable d'un tel prodige et à défaut d'en trouver, elle décida d'en fabriquer un et quoi de mieux qu'un symbole de vie tel qu'un arbre comme matériau. Alors, elle prit une branche et au moyen de ses pouvoirs, réussit à la modeler pour qu'elle puisse canaliser les pouvoirs magiques. Elle venait de créer la première baguette magique. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était d'accord. Un groupe de personnes, principalement composés de femmes refusa d'utiliser ses baguettes qui affaiblissait leurs sorts. Au début, tout se passa pour le mieux. Le reste de la communauté des sorciers accepta leur décision. Eux-mêmes pouvaient comprendre l'envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à la source et de ne pas avoir de restrictions. Malheureusement, les choses commencèrent à se compliquer. Une grande communauté sorcière avec des baguettes commença à avoir peur que ce petit groupe devienne plus puissant qu'eux. Alors, ils firent appel à l'arme la plus puissante à leur disposition : la peur des Moldus, plus nombreux. Ce fut l'époque des sorcières de Salem. Des centaines de personnes furent accusées de sorcellerie et beaucoup furent exécutés. Étonnamment, des Moldus aussi furent accusés. Ça avait complètement dégénéré. À la fin de cette période d'hystérie, les membres de ce groupe de sorciers qui avaient refusé d'utiliser les baguettes magiques se sont éloignés de la communauté sorcière et ont pris le nom de Marchombres. _

_\- Wow!_ Souffla doucement Remus quand j'eus fini. _Ça change drôlement des cours du professeur Binns._ Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ses mots. Remus trouvait toujours un moyen de me faire sourire, c'est agréable de l'avoir comme ami. On s'était seulement rapproché depuis que James était dans le coma, mais je l'appréciais beaucoup.

_\- Je ne vois toujours pas de raison de t'en vouloir et de te refuser notre amitié,_ dit doucement Sirius. À ses mots mon cœur rater un battement.

_\- Vraiment?_ Soufflai-je, craintive d'avoir de faux espoirs.

_\- Jennifer, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Je ne te jugerai jamais sur des notions que mes parents m'ont inculquées._

_\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez?_ demanda Remus perdu. Toute à ma crainte de perdre l'amitié des Maraudeurs, j'avais oublié que Remus était un sang-mêlé et qu'il n'avait pas été élevé avec les histoires de Sang-Pur. Ces parents n'avaient pas dû lui raconter à quel point les Marchombres étaient d'affreux sorciers avides de pouvoir et dangereux.

_\- De stupides histoires racontées par les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur, _répondit Sirius. _Pas vrai James?_ Le silence et le visage impassible de se dernier me serrèrent le cœur. Ayant une famille aimante et respectable, il avait plus de mal que Sirius à se rebeller contre leurs valeurs. C'était ce qui me faisait peur depuis le début, sans compter l'histoire commune que partageaient nos ancêtres.

_\- James?_ demanda Remus à son tour.

* * *

PDV Alison

Lily me donnait envie de hurler! Elle était complètement obsédée par Jennifer et les Maraudeurs. Je devais l'écouter déblatérer jour et nuit sur Jennifer et à quel point elle la considérait comme une horrible personne manipulatrice. Nous n'avions plus aucune discussion. Il y avait elle qui ne cessait jamais de parler de Jennifer et de James et moi qui étais obligée de l'écouter tout le long. Je savais que je devrais lui dire ce que je ressentais, mais je ne voulais pas la froisser ni perdre son amitié. Elle avait été l'une des premières personnes à ne pas me juger à cause de ma famille ni à chercher des faveurs de mon père à travers moi. Mais ces derniers temps, elle était devenue si égoïste et haineuse! Je ne la reconnaissais plus. De plus, James me manquait énormément. C'était le Maraudeur avec qui je m'entendais le mieux et ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait ni même s'il allait se réveiller un jour me donnait encore plus envie de hurler. Je n'étais pas la seule dans cet état. Remus avait l'air de porter le monde sur ses épaules. On connaissait tous sa tendance marquée pour l'autoflagellation. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se sentait coupable. Peter lui était étrange. Il avait l'air terrifié et mal dans sa peau au possible ce que je ne comprenais pas. De toutes les façons, il s'éloignait des autres Maraudeurs. Aaron quant à lui était envahissant. Il passait tout son temps avec les Maraudeurs. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils pensaient de cette intrusion, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne disaient rien. Lily, en plus de son obsession avec Jennifer, était encore plus intransigeante que d'habitude, si possible. Les plus touchés émotionnellement étaient sans aucun doute Jennifer et Sirius. Sirius n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Plus de blagues, plus de dindes gloussantes. Même ses admiratrices les plus acharnées n'osaient pas s'approcher. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même. Je me demandais si ça avait rapport avec sa dispute avec Jennifer. Toute l'école était au courant de leur dispute. Tous les Gryffondors les avaient entendus hurler. Personne ne connaissait la véritable raison de leur dispute, mais ça avait été un autre coup de massue pour eux, surtout après le coma de James. Il était évident qu'ils se manquaient mutuellement, mais aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas. Sirius s'enfonçait encore plus dans la déprime et Jennifer aussi. En dehors des cours, il était impossible de la voir. Elle disparaissait on ne sait où. Je l'avais aperçu à de nombreuses reprises à la bibliothèque entourée d'une montagne de livres, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle y passait autant de temps. Même Lily n'y passait pas autant de temps. Elle avait l'air vraiment seule. Sirius, lui au moins avait Remus, Aaron et Peter dans une moindre mesure, mais Jennifer, elle était toute seule. Je l'avait surprise en train de pleurer à quelques reprises, mais dès le lendemain, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour elle, mais j'aurais l'impression de trahir Lily et une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de sa relation avec Sirius. Quoi qu'il en soit, le coma de James touchait tout le monde et le château n'avait jamais été aussi triste et désolé depuis l'arrivée des Maraudeurs. Revenons à Lily, maintenant, sa nouvelle lubie était de séparer Jennifer et les Maraudeurs. Pour commencer, elle voulait semer la discorde entre les membres du groupe à son sujet. Ensuite, elle allait les réconcilier et doucement se rapprocher d'eux. Une fois son plan mis en place, elle allait tous les monter les uns contre les autres. James se retrouvant seul, elle pourrait facilement le conquérir. Ça me rendait malade. Elle n'avait plus aucune considération pour les autres et leurs sentiments. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était ce qu'elle voulait et comment l'obtenir. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Bellatrix Lestrange. Je ne savais pas si je devrais faire quelque chose et prévenir les Maraudeurs et Jennifer, mais je ne pouvais ni ne voulait trahir Lily. Mais chaque fois que je pensais à Jennifer en larmes, mon cœur se serrait douloureusement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit encore plus blessée, surtout maintenant, avec toute cette histoire de James dans le coma et sa dispute avec Sirius. Sans compter que Lily l'avait déjà blessée profondément avant, avec Alexandre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni où j'en étais et je n'avais personne à qui parler. Cette histoire me frustrait à un point inimaginable. J'avais juste envie que tout redevienne comme avant! Je voulais que Lily redevienne l'amie compatissante, généreuse et à l'écoute que je connaissais. Je voulais que James sorte du coma, je voulais que Jennifer soit de nouveau heureuse et malicieuse et surtout, je voulais que Sirius redevienne lui-même. Même si cela impliquait nos interminables joutes verbales et sa froideur extrême envers moi. Je voulais le revoir sourire et blaguer comme avant. Je voulais le voir heureux de nouveau même si je ressentais toujours cette jalousie et ce pincement au cœur quand je le voyais avec une autre et ces vieilles compagnes qu'étaient devenus la culpabilité et les regrets quand je pensais à ce que j'avais fait et ce qui aurait pu. J'avais vraiment besoin de sortir de ma tête.

* * *

PDV Jennifer

_\- Oui?_ Demanda-t-il calmement.

_\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à toutes ses histoires,_ dit Sirius légèrement énervé.

_\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça_, dit James tout aussi calmement. Je le fixais, mais il évitait mon regard.

_\- Vraiment?_ Demanda Sirius incrédule. J'avais vraiment le goût de vomir. Je ne voulais pas être la raison d'une dispute entre eux.

_\- Oui, vraiment,_ répondit James. Cette fois-ci, sa voix était froide, tranchante. Je sentis un goût métallique dans ma bouche à son ton. Il était différent. Je me sentais stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

_\- C'est super,_ dis-je d'une voix faussement enjouée. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même. _On devrait se concentrer sur ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt. Le loup n'avait pas l'air d'y être par hasard._

_\- Parlant de ça_, dit doucement Remus. _Écoute Jennifer, on ne te juge pas. Tu as sûrement dû perdre contrôle de toi une fois transformée. Ça arrive à tout le monde._

_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?_ Demandai-je interdite. Je n'avais jamais considéré Remus comme une personne stupide avant.

_\- De toi, en loup, qui mords James, et le plonge dans le coma._ Il me parlait comme à une enfant de 5 ans qui ne savait pas raisonner. Il faisait des poses prolongées entre ses mots. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer.

_\- Ne sois pas stupide, Remus_, dit Sirius. _Elle a dit être une Marchombre, pas une louve-garou. Elle nous a aidés à ramener James, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça, si elle était le loup. Et puis, on était d'accord pour dire que c'était un loup, pas une louve._ J'avais envie de sauter au cou de Sirius et de l'embrasser. Il me défendait envers l'un de ses meilleurs amis et ça signifiait beaucoup, pour lui comme pour moi. Encore une fois, James restait silencieux et ça me brisait le cœur. J'avais envie de crier, de hurler, de le frapper pour briser le masque impassible sur son visage. Et voilà, je touchais le fond, je devenais folle, je perdais le contrôle de tout. Tout ça pour un stupide mec qui préférait croire de stupides histoires de bonnes femmes plutôt que la personne que j'étais. Il avait même le culot de me croire coupable de son attaque. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas tombée amoureuse de Sirius? Oh mon Dieu! J'étais amoureuse! Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse! Je l'avais pensé haut et fort! C'était une chose de penser vaguement qu'on était amoureuse, mais de le penser aussi clairement, ça faisait un choc. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je regardais James fixement. Alors, lorsque sa tête se tourna, nos regards se croisèrent. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose, mais tout ce que je sentais c'était mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je ne contrôlais absolument plus mon corps. J'étais paralysée et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était admirer ses superbes yeux noisettes qui étaient en ce moment même d'un doré hypnotisant. Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine quand il me libéra de son regard et je fus à nouveau capable de bouger. Je me rendis compte que Sirius et Remus continuaient d'arguer l'un contre l'autre, mais je n'avais pas écouté un seul mot. James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et je fis à la fois l'acte le plus stupide et le plus intelligent de ma vie : je pris la fuite.

_\- Jen, attends_, dit doucement la voix de James. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le corps tout entier en entendant sa voix et je courus encore plus vite.

* * *

PDV Alison

Je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour m'évader de ma tête et arrêter de penser. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon livre pour y arriver. Une fois sur place, j'aperçus Jennifer assise proche d'une fenêtre, un livre à la main, les yeux dans les vagues et un air tourmenté. Je m'approchai pour lui parler.

_\- Est-ce que ça va?_ Lui demandai-je

_\- Oui, toi? _Demanda-t-elle à son tour. À sa manière de me regarder, on devinait qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à ma réponse et aussi pathétique que ça puisse sembler, ça me mit les larmes aux yeux. J'avais l'impression que personne ne s'intéressait à moi, que je ne comptais pas.

_\- Oui, je vais bien,_ mentis-je. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de mes problèmes. De un, ils étaient complètement stupides et pathétiques et de deux, je la connaissais à peine. Cela faisait juste deux mois et demi qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle et moi n'avions jamais été proches.

_\- Tu sais, je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en vois un et toi tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette_, me dit-elle doucement. _Toi et moi avons beau ne pas être les meilleures amies du monde, tu peux me parler et ça me ferait plaisir de t'écouter. _Je ne saurais dire si c'est sa voix, mon besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un ou la soudaine confiance que je ressentais envers elle ou tout simplement le fait que j'avais le pressentiment qu'elle me comprendrait, mais je sentis un barrage se briser et un flot de paroles se libéra. Je lui racontai tout, absolument tout. Lily qui était obsédée, qui n'était plus comme avant, ma solitude, la sensation d'être seule et incomprise, ce léger vertige à propos de tout ce qui changeait. Je lui parlai de ma peur de l'avenir et du futur, de ce monde qui nous attendait à l'extérieur. Je lui confiai des choses que je n'avais racontées à personne d'autre, même pas à Lily et après je me sentis mieux. Jennifer savait écouter, elle ne me regarda pas d'un air condescendant ou faussement compatissant. Elle se contenta de me laisser déballer mon sac et d'être là. Quand je me mis à pleurer, elle me serra dans ses bras et sécha mes larmes.

\- _Au risque que tu ne me croies pas,_ dit-elle doucement, _je pense que chaque élève de septième année ressent cette peur du futur. L'année prochaine, on ne sait pas où on sera où encore qui restera avec nous. _Elle avait une façon étrange de prononcer ces mots qui me disait que je n'étais pas la seule avec des problèmes relationnels.

\- _Tu veux en parler?_ Demandai-je. Après qu'elle m'ait écoutée et consolée, je pouvais bien lui rendre la pareille.

\- _Non,_ dit-elle avec un sourire triste. _C'est trop tôt._ Alors que j'allais protester, elle dit avec un regain d'énergie trop soudain pour ne pas être suspect : _allons, regarde-nous, c'est un tableau déprimant. Parlons de choses plus gaies. _C'est alors que je me retrouvai à la bibliothèque à rire et à parler avec l'ennemie jurée de ma meilleure amie. Quand est-ce que ma vie avait déraillé à ce point?

Après des heures à parler de tout et de rien vint mon meilleur ennemi : Sirius Black. Il avait l'air préoccupé et en même temps furieux. Ses cheveux d'habitude impeccables étaient en bataille. Il s'approcha de notre table en toute hâte. Je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien arriver au grand Sirius Black. Son regard glissa sur moi comme si j'étais transparente et je m'en voulus de sentir mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. Je n'avais pas le droit de souffrir, c'était de ma faute. C'était moi qui avais tout gâché entre nous. Je lui avais brisé le cœur. En levant la tête, je vis Jennifer qui me regardait curieusement. Heureusement (ou malheureusement), Sirius nous rejoignit à ce moment.

_\- Tu vas bien?_ Demanda-t-il à Jennifer avec un air soucieux.

_\- Oui,_ répondit-elle d'une voix étrange. Il leva un sourcil et les deux s'engagèrent dans une conversation silencieuse. Après un moment, Sirius rompit la connexion et lui tendit la main.

_\- Viens, _lui dit-il doucement, presque tendrement. Mon cœur se serra encore plus.

_\- OK,_ dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en me jetant un regard perçant après. _Ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à cette discussion,_ ajouta-t-elle à mon égard. Sirius me jeta un regard curieux et je me sentis rougir. Oh bon sang! Est-ce que j'allais vraiment devoir expliquer mon passé avec Sirius Black à sa nouvelle copine? Cette situation était tellement humiliante! J'avais envie de me terrer dans un trou pour le reste de ma vie!

_\- À plus!_ Dit-elle d'une voix chantante alors qu'elle et Sirius quittaient la bibliothèque. Quelles étaient les chances qu'une catastrophe internationale ait lieu et réussisse à empêcher cette discussion?

* * *

PDV Jennifer

L'air de la nuit sur mon visage ne me faisait aucun bien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des bouts de verre cassés à la place du cœur et j'avais du mal à respirer. Après ma conversation avec Sirius, je m'étais réfugiée dans la tour d'astronomie. Sirius ne savait que penser de la réaction de James et me demandait d'aller le voir pour mettre les choses au clair ce qui était la raison de ma présence en haut de cette tour. En prenant mon courage de Griffondor à deux mains, je partis voir le garçon qui m'avait plus ou moins repoussé en se basant sur des contes pour bonnes femmes ( courage ou masochisme, je n'arrivais toujours pas à décider) et je le découvris en train de flirter avec la pire personne que la Terre n'ait jamais porté : Lily Evans! Franchement, ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre qu'il sorte de l'hôpital? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce spectacle ne me fit évidemment pas du bien et comble de malheur, James m'avait aperçue et je m'étais enfuie pour la deuxième fois devant lui dans la même journée! Autant pour mon courage de Griffondor! Donc, pour prouver ma maturité à toute épreuve, je m'étais réfugiée en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je méritais vraiment un prix pour mon pathétisme! Alors que je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, j'entendis sa voix.

_\- Salut Jen!_ Dis-je sa voix envoyant des frissons partout dans mon corps.

_\- Salut,_ dis-je d'une voix hésitante. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et le fait de l'entendre m'appeler Jen ne m'aidait pas. J'avais toujours aimé mon nom quand il le prononçait, mais ce surnom sonnait encore plus intime.

_\- Comment ça va?_ Demanda-t-il nonchalamment ce qui déclencha ma colère.

_\- Est-ce que tu oses vraiment me poser cette question?_ Demandai-je sèchement. Je l'entendis se raidir et soupirer doucement.

_\- OK,_ dit-il doucement. _Je comprends que tu sois furieuse, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais me laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je suis quand même en train de risquer ma vie juste pour mettre les choses au clair avec toi_, ajouta-t-il.

_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?_ Demandais-je curieuse. Je ne voyais pas de quoi il voulait parler.

_\- Madame Pomfresh_, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. _Elle me tuera si elle découvre que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie sans autorisation._

_\- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait?_ Demandai-je. _Je croyais que tu pensais que j'étais un monstre avide de pouvoir._

_\- Ouais, ça,_ commença-t-il avec hésitation avant de soupirer. _Je ne sais toujours pas quoi croire, mais ce que je sais c'est que je te connais. Je n'ai jamais été aussi perdu de ma vie, mais je sais une chose : c'est que tu es loin d'être un monstre avide de pouvoir. On a beau ne pas se connaître depuis longtemps, je crois en savoir assez sur toi pour savoir qui tu es et cette personne est digne de confiance._ Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à ses mots. C'était encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé : c'était sincère et c'était réel. Il m'adressait un superbe sourire en coin et un éclat que j'étais incapable d'identifier s'alluma dans son regard.

_\- Je veux que tu saches que tu ne perdras pas mon amitié. Elle te sera toujours acquise, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux,_ dit-il doucement en me regardant dans les yeux. Mon cœur perdit toute mesure quand j'entendis ces mots. Je n'étais pas certaine de les comprendre ni même de comprendre quoi que soit. Je ne voyais rien ni ne comprenait rien qui ne soit son visage qui se penchait doucement vers le mien et il me semblait que mon cœur ait cessé de battre il y a un moment, juste après que j'aie cessé de respirer. Au moment où nos lèvres allaient se toucher, Sirius débarqua en trombe. Nous nous séparâmes en trombe et je n'avais encore jamais autant souhaité tuer un ami. Il faut ajouter que la situation était extrêmement embarrassante. Sirius qui nous fixait, interdit et nous deux, toujours sous le choc. Ce fut James qui finit par briser le silence qui s'éternisait.

_\- Je vais y aller,_ dit-il calmement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si ce calme était feint ou non. Et il partit après m'avoir adressé un sourire significatif. Après son départ, Sirius m'adressa un regard interrogatif, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je me sentais tout à coup étrange en sa compagnie. Cela me semblait mal de me retrouver seule, en haut de la salle d'astronomie avec lui après ce baiser inachevé entre James et moi. Je pris alors congé. Je n'avais pas oublié la conversation que j'avais promise à Alison. Il était déjà très tard.

* * *

PDV Alison

Je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. J'avais passé ma soirée à discuter avec Jennifer. Elle ne m'avait laissé aucun répit avant de connaître tous les détails de ma relation avec Sirius. Longue histoire courte : l'été de notre cinquième année, peu après que Sirius ait déménagé chez les Potter, lui et moi avions plus ou moins entamé une relation (plutôt plus). Cependant, à ce moment, Sirius avait déjà une certaine réputation dont mes parents avaient eu vent. Lors d'une réception chez nous à laquelle il se trouvait convié, je l'avais plus ou moins repoussé (plutôt plus) et j'avais plus ou moins dit que jamais je ne sortirai avec un type comme lui devant une bonne partie des convives. Il était inutile de préciser que cela avait été la fin de notre relation et que début je ne faisais pas partie de ses personnes préférées à Poudlard ou ailleurs. Jennifer avait mieux réagi que je le prévoyais. Elle s'est contentée de rire et de me dire qu'il y avait de meilleures entretenir une relation. Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et j'appris que James était sorti du coma ce que Lily avait malencontreusement omis de me dire quand elle l'apprit. Pour en revenir à Jennifer, elle m'offrit de m'aider avec Sirius à ma plus grande surprise. Donc, me voilà avec elle à la bibliothèque pour nous procurer des livres «°spécialement adaptés °» à la situation pour reprendre ses mots. Alors, qu'elle partit dans les rayonnages chercher les bons livres, j'eus la surprise de la voir rentrer dans la bibliothèque au bras de Sirius. Cela ne manqua pas d'attiser ma curiosité, alors je transgressais l'une des règles les plus importantes en amitié comme en amour : je les espionnais. Je ne tardais pas à comprendre que ce n'était pas Jennifer. Un, elle gloussait, deux, elle flirtait terriblement, et trois, elle flirtait avec Sirius et s'il y avait bien une chose que Jennifer que je savais sur Jennifer, c'était qu'elle avait de l'expérience et qu'elle ne ferait jamais un truc aussi stupide que flirter avec Sirius Black. Alors que j'allais prévenir Sirius, la fausse Jennifer lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément. Je hoquetai de stupeur et bientôt une autre Jennifer sortit des rayonnages. Quand Sirius réussit à repousser la fausse Jennifer, il vit la vraie, à qui il lança un regard interrogateur. Elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules tandis que de mon côté, je mourrais à petit feu à cause de la trahison à laquelle je venais d'assister.

_\- J'ignorais que j'avais le pouvoir de me dédoubler,_ plaisanta Jennifer.

Je me demandai comment elle pouvait plaisanter dans une situation pareille. Quand à la fausse Jennifer, sa peau commençait à bouillonner, signe que les effets du Polynectar s'estompaient. Une fois les effets estompés, se révéla à nous la pire hypocrite et la pire amie que l'on puisse avoir : Lily Evans. En la fixant, je ne cessai de me remémorer les nombreuses soirées où j'avais fini en larmes dans son lit parlant de Sirius. Je me rappelais nos conversations à cœur ouvert où je lui avais confié ce que j'éprouvais pour lui et mes regrets face à ce que j'avais fait. Je me rappelais lui avoir confié à quel point je souhaitais une deuxième chance avec lui. Je me rappelais la promesse qu'on s'est faite de ne jamais, au grand jamais se trahir, de toujours rester fidèle à notre amitié et de ne laisser aucun garçon, pas même les Maraudeurs, se mettre entre nous. Je me rappelais nos bons moments, ses moments qui me rendaient toujours le sourire quand j'étais au plus bas, ses moments qui faisaient qu'on était meilleures amies et j'avais horriblement mal. Je n'avais encore jamais souffert à ce point. Rien n'équivalait à cette douleur que l'on ressentait quand on était trahi par une personne en qui on avait toute confiance, une personne qu'on aimait et estimait. Je ne me rendis compte que je pleurais qu'une fois en sentant les larmes dévaler mes joues suivis par un torrent sans fin. C'est alors que je partis en courant, espérant laisser derrière moi cette douleur insupportable. Tout ce que je laissai derrière moi fut le visage impassible de la trahison qui n'en avait rien à faire de vous briser le cœur ou de vous faire mal. Jennifer finit par me rattraper après un moment quand je n'avais plus la force de courir. Elle me serra dans ses bras en me murmurant que ça allait aller tandis que j'éclatais en sanglots incontrôlables. Je ne voyais pas comment quoi que ce soit irait bien en ce moment.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible. Étant donné que mes chapitres sont longs et que j'ai de nombreux autres projets en cours (mystère, mystère...), je ne sais pas trop quand je publierai, mais je promets que ce sera avant la fin janvier. Pour le prochain chapitre, quelqu'un sombrera dans le côté sombre de la force et un autre personnage passera du statut de Padawan à celui de Jedi (je suis allée voir Star Wars: le réveil de la force d'où toutes ses références à Star Wars). Laissez des reviews et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	11. Chute

Salut! Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que les quelques mots en latin ne vous dérangeront pas trop. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**PDV James**

J'étais en train de perdre la tête. Il n'y avait absolument personne à l'infirmerie, mais j'étais pourtant certain d'entendre des voix et sorcier ou non, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Progressivement, les voix devinrent de plus en plus fortes et j'étais de plus en plus intrigué. J'avais envie de savoir d'où elles venaient et ce qu'elles disaient.

_\- James!_ S'exclama une voix indéniablement féminine plus proche et surtout plus tangible. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que c'était celle de Jennifer. _Que fais-tu debout?_ Demanda-t-elle

_\- Est-ce que madame Pomfresh t'a laissé sortir?_ Demanda (oh surprise!) Sirius qui était à côté d'elle. C'est alors que leurs mots me frappèrent. Debout? Sortir? En regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que j'étais loin, très loin de l'infirmerie et que je n'avais aucune idée de comment je m'étais rendu ici, où que soit ici dans le château. J'avais présentement de très gros problèmes. Un, madame Pomfresh allait me trucider. Deux, le professeur McGonagall allait me faire la peau. Trois, si aucun des deux ne réussissait, ma mère allait se charger de me tuer définitivement. Quatre, mon père allait me déshériter. Cinq, j'étais soit déjà fou soit en train de le devenir parce non seulement j'entendais des voix, mais j'avais aussi des périodes d'absence. Cette journée de pouvait pas plus mal tourner. C'est alors que je remarquais une forme argentée se diriger vers moi et je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais tort. Pourquoi avais-je pris la peine de me réveiller?

* * *

**PDV Peter**

Remus fut celui qui nous annonça la bonne nouvelle : James était sorti du coma. Je devrais être heureux, sauter de joie, mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était qu'il y avait maintenant un ami de plus à qui je devais mentir. J'avais su dès le départ que plus je m'impliquerais dans le projet du Seigneur des ténèbres, plus je devrais mentir aux autres. Cependant, avec le coma de James, je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'explications à donner, mais cette époque était maintenant révolue. C'est maintenant que le vrai défi commençait : tromper la vigilance de tous les Maraudeurs. Je ne pouvais pas leur donner la moindre raison d'avoir des soupçons. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, je n'étais pas prêt. J'avais besoin de temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais le temps semblait s'écouler de plus en plus vite. Je ne pouvais me permettre de décevoir le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait pris un risque considérable en faisant appel à moi et je devais lui rendre la pareille au minimum. Je devais trouver le livre d'Arabus le Grand ou tout simplement un foutu indice.

* * *

**PDV James**

Le Patronus de ma mère. La pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver en ce moment à part voir le professeur McGonagall. J'allais mourir beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, et tout ça devant Jennifer. Oh Joie!

_\- Et merde!_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler. Jennifer me lança un regard interrogateur alors que Sirius me lança un regard compatissant, il avait vu le Patronus et connaissait son propriétaire. Je n'avais que quelques secondes pour trouver une solution. Que faire? Courir comme un dératé tel l'idiot que j'étais ou rester et affronter la tempête tel le courageux Gryffondor que je ne serais plus jamais aux yeux de mes parents? J'avais extrêmement mal à tête et je paniquais. C'est alors que mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et tout devint noir.

Je commençais à reprendre connaissance, je le savais. Cependant, je n'étais pas complètement réveillé et une voix obsédante m'appelait à elle. C'était impossible de résister à l'emprise de sa voix. Je sentais que je commençais à m'élever doucement quand j'entendis Jennifer crier. Je sentis alors une énergie m'entourer et je regagnai brutalement mon corps. Je sentis une main agréablement chaude sur mon front et mes narines se remplirent du parfum fruité de Jennifer. Ce fut alors qu'un agréable sentiment de confort m'envahit. J'eus l'impression de m'enfoncer sous une couverture chaude par une nuit tempétueuse d'hiver ou encore de prendre un bain chaud après être revenu trempé d'un entraînement de Quidditch, l'effet était le même. Je ressentis un grand bien-être et la fatigue prit le dessus, m'entraînant dans les bras de Morphée. C'est alors que je me retrouvai dans un lieu très familier, un lieu que je visitai chaque nuit ces temps-ci et que je n'avais visité qu'une seule fois en personne, la salle des destins au département des mystères, niveau 9, ministère de la Magie. Le plus « drôle » est que même si je me rappelais chaque minuscule détail de cette salle, j'étais incapable de me souvenir du comment ni du pourquoi je m'y étais rendu et encore moins ce que j'y avais fait ni comment j'étais sorti. Je ne me souvenais de rien, et ce souvenir manquant était comme un trou qui m'aspirait chaque nuit dans des rêves dont je ressortais horriblement mal.

L'atmosphère de mon rêve était brumeuse, je savais que je rêvais, mais j'étais incapable de me réveiller. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas bouger non plus tant qu'elle ne m'aurait pas donné son autorisation. Justement, quand on parle du loup, là voilà. La « custos, futurorum ostia », mais je l'appelais Jane (une blague entre nous). Elle avait la peau diaphane, une longue robe vaporeuse et une longue chevelure fluide. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me sourît et me permît de bouger, mais elle s'approcha de moi et s'écroula à mes pieds, révélant une tache de sang qui couvrait tout son abdomen. C'est alors que la salle se mit à trembler à s'écrouler. Je vis lors un morceau de plafond voler dans ma direction, malheureusement, je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger.

* * *

**PDV Peter**

Je rêvais souvent de tuer Malefoy. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment considéré comme quelqu'un de violent, mais je voulais vraiment voir cet imbécile souffrir. Je souhaitais le voir se tortiller par terre et supplier pour mon pardon, pardon que je ne lui offrirais pas, bien sûr. Donc, je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme une personne violente, alors mes rêves de violence me surprenaient. Mais bon, je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme un traître non plus et on voyait où j'en étais. Et puis franchement, c'était Malefoy! C'était une personne exécrable et un allié médiocre. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était rester dans son coin et jouer au petit chef alors qu'il ne faisait absolument rien! Il s'appropriait les succès alors qu'il n'y contribuait aucunement. Ce n'était qu'un horrible profiteur sans scrupules. Plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus je le haïssais. De plus, il ne méritait nullement l'attention que lui portait le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne faisait absolument rien pour trouver le livre d'Arabus le grand. J'étais celui qui était obligé de mener les recherches chaque soir, celui qui passait ces soirées à trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la réserve interdite. Il me donnait envie de hurler avec sa mauvaise foi. Il s'attribuait chacun de mes succès et s'attribuait des mérites qui me revenaient! J'étais celui qui avait réussi à réunir chacun de ses égoïstes Serpentards autour d'un but commun, j'étais celui qui avait trouvé un moyen d'accéder à la réserve interdite. Moi, pas lui. Ses imbéciles d'amis qui préféraient leur gloire personnelle à une réussite commune ne valaient pas mieux. Ils ne valaient pas tellement mieux. Le seul qui vaille un peu la peine était Severus Rogue. Severus était mon seul « allié » dans cette situation improbable. Sans pour autant être amis, on se comprenait. Il comprenait mon sentiment d'impuissance, de colère et de dégoût de soi. On était deux personnes paumées sans porte de sortie d'une situation qui commençait à nous dépasser. Mais, on ne pouvait pas être amis, c'était l'une des limites que je m'étais promis de ne pas franchir. Devenir ami avec Severus Rogue serait une trahison encore plus énorme envers les Maraudeurs. Le genre de trahisons qui ne se cachaient et encore moins nous laissaient tranquilles. De plus, avec tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, je doutais qu'il souhaitait être mon ami. Quoi qu'il en soit, plus le temps passait, plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatientait et plus il s'impatientait, plus ma situation devenait précaire. C'est pour cette raison que je devais tenter le tout pour le tout et entrer dans la réserve interdite et trouver des informations, ce soir.

* * *

**PDV James **

Alors que le morceau de plafond allait m'écraser, le loup qui m'avait attaqué apparut et me projeta loin du morceau de marbre. Donc, le loup qui avait essayé de me tuer dans la réalité venait de me sauver la vie dans mon rêve. Soit j'avais des problèmes psychologiques, soit j'avais de gros problèmes psychologiques. Comment un animal qui m'avait attaqué et laissé pour mort pouvait-il devenir mon sauveur dans ma psyché? Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter et puis je n'avais toujours pas compris la signification de ce rêve récurrent qui m'amenait dans la salle des destins. J'étais épuisé, perdu, bientôt mort, possiblement fou et je vivais une sorte de dédoublement de la psyché très tordu qui transformait mon agresseur réel en sauveur onirique. Sauveur qui avait une énorme dentition et qui se trouvait à quelques pas de moi. Je levai la tête et plongeai le regard dans une mer couleur noisette. Le loup avait exactement mes yeux. Ces yeux qui m'observaient dans un miroir chaque matin caché derrière des lunettes ou encore dans un étang au-dessus du museau d'un cerf. C'était incompréhensible. Le loup qui m'avait attaqué avait les yeux d'un bleu glacial, alors que le loup présent devant moi, qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, avait mes yeux. Alors que je me disais que les choses ne pouvaient pas devenir encore plus confuses, le loup se transforma en lion et se jeta sur moi. Une fois me surplombant, le lion pencha sa tête jusqu'à ce que son museau touche ma tête. C'est alors qu'une douleur fulgurante me traversa et que tout devint blanc. Je me réveillai en sursaut, avec un énorme mal de tête pour plonger le regard dans les yeux bleus de Jennifer qui semblait soucieuse. C'est alors que deux choses me frappèrent simultanément. Un, on était seul et deux, j'étais dans un endroit inconnu. Oh, il y avait un troisième élément qui aurait dû me parvenir plus tôt, Jennifer avait une dague à la main.

* * *

**PDV Peter**

La réserve était sombre lorsque j'y entrai ce soir-là. J'avais jeté un sortilège d'invisibilité, mais avec mes capacités, ça ne valait pas grand-chose. Mon sort reposait entre les mains du sort que Rogue m'avait appris : Assurdiato. Je l'avais jeté sur le bureau de madame Pince (je penchais plutôt pour sa chambre, je ne la voyais pas s'éloigner de sa très chère bibliothèque) et Severus m'avait assuré qu'elle n'entendrait rien, ni ne sortirait de son bureau dans la mesure du possible. Encore une fois, étant donné que c'était moi qui jetait le sort, je devais donc me dépêcher pour éviter tout risque de me faire prendre. Je commençais par la section objets de pouvoir, mais je ne vis rien d'intéressant. Je passai donc à livres célèbres, mais encore là, rien d'intéressant. La chance finit par me sourire dans la section sorciers célèbres. Je trouvai le livre : « sorciers puissants et célèbres dont vous avez tout intérêt à ne pas connaître l'existence ». C'était un livre de vulgarisation sur les sorciers les plus puissants de notre histoire qui étaient tombés dans l'oubli et Arabus le Grand s'y trouvait.

_**Arabus Le Grand :**_

_**Jeune sorcier de la Grande-Bretagne qui avait un grand contrôle des éléments dangereux que représentaient le temps et le destin ce qui en faisait un adversaire redoutable pour ses amis. Il fut né à une époque lointaine. Si lointaine que nul ne s'en souvient. Descendant de la famille Peverell, il avait, selon certaines sources, possédé les reliques de la mort. Ce fut aussi un grand alchimiste. À sa mort, il rassembla toutes ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances et les scella dans un livre. Un livre connu sous le nom du livre d'Arabus le Grand ou encore le livre des Destins. Il fut dit que celui qui possédera ce livre aura un pouvoir infini et que le temps et le destin se plieront à sa volonté. Nul n'a jamais trouvé ce livre et le seul indice connu réside en une énigme qu'a laissée Arabus.**_

_**Temps et destin emmêlé**_

_**Sous le signe du lion**_

_**Panthère et loup unifié**_

_**Trouverons la voie de la révélation**_

_**Mon premier sera la rédemption**_

_**Mon deuxième sera l'audace**_

_**Mon troisième sera la réflexion**_

_**Mon tout sera la rosace**_

_**Du livre caché**_

_**Le sceau sera le salut**_

_**Par choix rejeté**_

_**Tout sera résolu**_

_**De nombreux sorciers ont cherché sans succès le livre d'Arabus le Grand. Tout ce que l'on sait à ce jour, c'est que l'énigme était sûrement une vision du futur dû aux talents divinatoires d'Arabus. De nombreux chercheurs se sont consultés et ont fini par se mettre d'accord sur l'emplacement le plus plausible du livre : l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.**_

Ce livre était la clé de mon salut. Étant donné que je ne pouvais pas le sortir de la réserve, je n'avais d'autre choix que de le recopier. Une fois fait, je quittai la bibliothèque et me dirigeai vers la salle commune des Serpentards, pour partager mes découvertes, quand j'entendis des murmures derrière moi. Je fis semblant de rien et me cachai dès un tournant. Bientôt apparurent trois jeunes filles. Elles avaient l'air d'être en sixième année et étaient au nombre de quatre, une de chaque maison.

_\- Tu es sûre de toi?_ Demanda la Gryffondor à la Serpentard

_\- Affirmatif_, répondit-elle. _Peter Pettigrow est un Mangemorts ou un futur Mangemort. Il travaille avec Lucius et sa bande sur un truc. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, un livre ou un truc comme ça._

_\- Alors, ça veut dire que les Maraudeurs sont des Mangemorts eux aussi?_ Questionna l'élève de Poufsouffle.

_\- Claire, réfléchis un peu_, rouspéta l'élève de Serdaigle. _Les Maraudeurs ne travailleront jamais avec les Mangemorts._

_\- Peter l'a fait_, rétorqua Claire.

_\- Sérieusement, qui considère Peter comme un Maraudeur?_ Demanda l'élève de Serpentard

_\- Il n'a jamais vraiment eu sa place parmi les Maraudeurs,_ rajouta l'élève de Gryffondor.

_\- Mallory a raison_, renchérit l'élève de Serdaigle. _Il a toujours un peu détonné parmi ses amis. Surtout qu'on voit à quel point il tient à cette amitié._

_\- Tu as raison Émilie, il trahit ses seuls amis pour leurs pires ennemis, on a déjà vu mieux comme preuve d'amitié,_ dit l'élève de Serpentard.

_\- Tu as dit qu'on prévenait les Maraudeurs, Cassidy, non?_ Lui demanda Claire.

_\- Si on ne réussit pas à le retrouver et lui demander des comptes, oui,_ répondit Cassidy.

_\- Oui,_ ajouta Mallory. _D'ici demain matin, les Maraudeurs seront au courant de la trahison de Peter. Un tel traite ne mérite pas leur amitié._

Sur ses mots, je me mis à trembler. Elles venaient de livrer chacune de mes failles au grand jour. Tout ce que j'avais pensé tout bas sans jamais me l'avouer refluait en moi. J'étais triste, dévasté et surtout en colère. J'étais furieux contre Malefoy, cet abruti qui m'avait entraîné dans cette histoire. J'étais aussi furieux contre moi-même pour ma lâcheté et ma stupidité. De qui est-ce que j'essayais de me moquer? J'étais un traitre et je le savais, je savais aussi que je n'étais pas un vrai Maraudeur. J'avais toujours su que ma place n'était pas parmi eux. L'aisance avec laquelle Jennifer s'était intégrée dans le groupe n'était qu'un douleureux rappel de mon statut de cinquième roue du carrosse. Je n'étais et n'avais toujours été que le petit protégé des Maraudeurs, jamais un vrai Maraudeur en soi. Pour tous, je n'étais que le petit gros qui se tenait dans l'ombre glorieuse des Maraudeurs. Une ombre qui me protégeait, mais qui restait quand même une ombre. J'étais le dernier des Maraudeurs, l'oubliable, le négligeable. Il y avait Remus Lupin l'intelligent, le séduisant Sirius Black, l'incroyable James Potter et même la superbe Jennifer Harrison, mais il n'y avait pas de Peter dans ce groupe. Je n'étais rien, je n'étais personne, et encore moins un Maraudeur. Maintenant, j'étais en colère contre ses stupides gamines qui avaient brisé mon mur de déni. Ce mur auquel je me raccrochai pendant toutes ses années en me faisant croire que j'étais un véritable Maraudeur. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas atteindre Malefoy et j'étais beaucoup trop lâche pour me faire du mal, mais elles étaient là, à ma portée. J'allais leur faire payer tout le mal qui m'arrivait. Le sort fusa avant même que j'y réfléchisse à deux fois : _Endoloris_. Elles se mirent alors à hurler. Leurs hurlements m'étourdissaient, m'enivraient. Ce fut un long moment pus tard que j'émergeai de l'état second dans lequel je me trouvais. En me rendant compte de ce que j'avais fait, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça. Elles étaient au courant de mon alliance avec les Mangemorts et de la recherche du livre. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser prévenir quelqu'un et surtout pas les Maraudeurs. Encore une fois, je lançai le sort sans y réfléchir : _Oubliettes_.

Je partis alors en courant et me réfugiait dans un couloir désaffecté. Ce fut à cet endroit que Severus Rogue me trouva, en larmes. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de rester à côté de moi, en silence.

* * *

**PDV James **

Jennifer me lança un sourire rassurant. Elle avait un joli sourire, mais il était occulté pas la dague qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle remarqua mon regard sur sa dague et me lança un sourire moqueur. Ce sourire-là avait plus d'effet sur moi. Enfin, là n'était pas la question.-

_ \- Que fais-tu avec cette dague?_ Lui demandai-je

_\- C'est un athamé et il me sert à te sauver la vie,_ répondit-elle du tac au tac. C'était dans de tels moments que je comprenais l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec Sirius. C'était plutôt étrange la relation que nous avions. J'avais beau ne l'avoir rencontré qu'il y a environ 2 mois, j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis des années. Impression qui était démentie par le manque d'interlude privé entre nous. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où je m'étais retrouvé seul avec elle. C'était une situation étrange : elle et moi, seuls dans un lieu inconnu, elle avec une dague (pardon un athamé) à la main tout ça après notre baiser avorté de la veille. J'étais certain qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi, car une certaine tension apparut dans l'air.

_\- Je vois,_ répondis-je d'une voix incertaine. _Tu comptes me donner plus de détails?_ Demandai-je peu après face à son manque d'informations supplémentaires.

_\- Et si tu me racontais tes rêves avant_, m'enjoignit-elle. C'était hors de question pour l'instant. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ces rêves à quiconque, même pas à Sirius et surtout, il était hors de question que j'en parle tant que je n'en avais pas compris la signification. Conclusion : je devais faire diversion.

_\- Ceux avec ou sans toi?_ demandai-je. Par Merlin, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais dit ça, Jennifer non plus, car elle écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir légèrement.

_\- C'est comme tu veux,_ répondit une fois qu'elle eut repris contenance. J'étais un idiot fini, je venais de rendre nos échanges encore plus ambigus et maintenant, elle me regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

_\- Peut-être une fois que je saurais où l'on se trouve,_ lui dis-je. Je devais préparer ma retraite et le tout risquait de devenir embarrassant si je ne savais pas où j'étais.

_\- Salle sur Demande, tu as failli y passer plus d'une fois. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses que peut soigner Madame Pomfresh. Alors, Sirius m'a aidé à t'amener ici pour que je puisse utiliser ma magie sans baguette._ Pendant tout son discours, elle me jetait des regards soucieux.

_\- Super, merci beaucoup Jenni, je vais y aller._ Je comptais me lever et m'en aller, quand elle me retint par le bras.

_\- James, ce qui t'arrive est tout sauf normal. D'abord, tu te fais mordre par un loup le soir de la lune de sang, ensuite, ton esprit a failli quitter ton corps sans que tu le veuilles et maintenant tu as failli y passer dans tes rêves. Si tu me disais ce qui se passait, je pourrais t'aider davantage._ L'inquiétude et la sincérité se lisaient dans son regard.

_\- J'aimerais t'en dire davantage, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avant d'impliquer qui que ce soit,_ murmurai-je en tenant son visage entre mes mains.

_\- D'accord_, souffla-t-elle. C'est alors que je me penchai et l'embrassai sur la joue. Je ne pouvais décemment pas l'embrasser sur les lèvres si je ne voulais pas l'impliquer. C'est alors que je sortis de la Salle sur Demande. Dès que je me fus éloigné de quelques pas, les voix se firent plus fortes et m'écrasèrent. Je ne pouvais pas leur résister et sans que je n'ordonne rien, mes pieds bougèrent d'eux-mêmes et m'emmenèrent dans des lieux inconnus. Cependant, j'avais l'impression confuse de savoir où j'allais. La partie du château dans laquelle je me déplaçais était inexplorée et on voyait que personne n'y était allé depuis des années. Au bout de mon voyage, je me retrouvai devant une porte noire avec de magnifiques gravures. Sans que je sache d'où je les connaissais, je prononçais les bons mots et la porte s'ouvrit. «_ aperit scientiam ostium heres _». C'est alors que j'entrai dans un lieu que je visitai pour la première fois, mais que j'avais connu toute ma vie. Une fois entré, je savais ce dont j'avais besoin : un livre. Pas n'importe quel livre, mais « Le Livre ». Celui qui apporterait des réponses à mes questions. Dès que je touchai la couverture, une grande onde de pouvoir me frappa en plein fouet. C'était trop d'énergie en une fois, je débordais. Tout devint blanc cette fois-ci. Les voix devinrent plus distinctes et je pus comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je gisais dans une salle vide au sol en marbre. Il y avait des veinures bleutées qui étincelaient sur les murs. Le livre reposait sur une chaire en bois de chêne au milieu de la salle. Mes lunettes se trouvaient à côté de la chaire. Je les pris et sortis de la salle, sachant que je pourrais revenir dès que j'en aurais besoin. Sans surprise, Sirius et Jennifer m'attendaient quelques couloirs plus loin. Ils avaient l'air inquiets.

_\- Où étais-tu?_ Me demanda Sirius d'un air furieux.

_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?_ Lui demandai-je. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où Sirius avait été furieux contre moi. C'était en général quand je faisais quelque chose de stupide ou de dangereux ou encore de stupidement dangereux et qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre.

_\- Comment ça de quoi est-ce que je parle?_ Il semblait de plus en plus furieux. C'est alors que Jennifer posa sa main sur son torse pour le calmer.

_\- James,_ dit-elle doucement, _ça fait trois jours que l'on te cherche partout._ Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller des yeux, elle dut voir ma surprise, car elle eut soudainement l'air encore plus inquiète. _Où étais-tu?_

_\- Trois jours?_ Demandai-je incrédule. Un, parce que j'étais surpris. Je ne pensais pas que le transfert avait duré si longtemps. Deux, parce que je ne pouvais pas leur parler de la salle.

_\- Tu veux nous faire croire que tu ne savais pas que trois jours s'étaient écoulés? _Demanda Sirius. Je voyais bien qu'il balançait entre l'incrédulité et l'inquiétude. Il en avait par dessus la tête de mes « secrets » et ne savait pas trop si j'essayais encore de détourner son attention ou si je disais la vérité.

_\- J'ai l'impression qu'à peine quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai quitté la Salle sur Demande_, leur répondis-je.

_\- Ça devient de plus en plus inquiétant_, murmura Jennifer. Elle avait l'air si inquiète que je m'en voulus d'être la cause de son tourment. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas lisser du bout du doigt les plis de son front.

_\- Sans déconner_, marmonna Sirius. _Bon, on discutera de ça plus tard. Il faut qu'on aille au banquet de ce soir. Si tu y es encore absent, McGonagall va se douter de quelque chose, sans oublier que Dumbledore a une annonce importante à faire._

_\- Te connaissant, je ne vais pas te demander comment tu sais que Dumbledore a une annonce à faire_, lui répondis-je déclenchant son rire.

_\- Tu manquerais une bonne histoire,_ commença-t-il avant de se mettre en route. Je m'apprêtais à lui emboîter le pas quand Jennifer me retint par le bras.

_\- Tu en sais davantage_? Me demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Devant son regard azuré, je ne pus même pas considérer lui mentir.

_\- Pas assez_, lui répondis-je de la même façon. _Au fait, je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié._

_\- Pour?_ Demanda-t-elle déroutée. J'avais tendance à sauter du coq à l'âne ces temps-ci.

_\- Tellement que j'en ai oublié le compte, alors j'espère que merci pour tout suffira._ Elle m'offrit un sourire éblouissant et cette fois-ci mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes avant de trouver leur chemin vers ses joues. Elle avait légèrement rougi et nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous regarder dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression que nous aurions pu rester indéfiniment ainsi si la voix de Sirius ne nous avait pas tirés de notre rêverie.

_\- Hé les tourtereaux, on se grouille_, dit-il d'une voix que l'on devinait amusée. Il me lança un sourire moqueur durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle. Une fois que nous rentrâmes, la rumeur habituelle enfla de manière disproportionnée.

_\- Ton absence n'a pas été des plus discrètes_, se contenta de me dire laconiquement Jennifer.

_\- C'est ce que je vois,_ lui répondis-je. Le dîner fut une succession de personnes qui vinrent de dire à quel point ils étaient heureux de me voir sain et sauf. J'en étais toujours à la moitié de la table de Gryffondors quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Le silence se fit instantanément.

_\- Bonsoir, chers élèves, c'est un plaisir pour nous tous, j'en suis certain, de constater le réveil de monsieur Potter ici présent. Nous espérons qu'il se rétablira complètement le plus tôt possible._ Je pouvais sentir la déception parcourir la salle. Ils s'attendaient tous à un peu plus d'informations ou encore mieux à des représailles. C'était quelque chose que ni moi ni le professeur Dumbledore n'allions leur fournir. À voir l'air crispé du professeur McGonagall, ils avaient plus de chances de son côté questions représailles.

_\- McGo a l'air de vouloir ta mort_, me murmura Sirius. Je me contentais de hocher discrètement de la tête. Quelque chose clochait, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer quoi.

_\- J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Liber. C'est alors qu'entra notre nouveau professeur et mes alarmes internes atteignirent leur apogée. _Jennifer me saisit vivement le poignet et nous échangeâmes un regard de reconnaissance. Je n'étais pas le seul à qui le professeur faisait cette impression bizarre. J'avais l'impression tenace de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans oublier son tatouage en forme de rosace.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

« custos, futurorum ostia » signifie plus ou moins «gardienne des portes du futur et du destin»

«aperit scientiam ostium heres» signifie plus ou moins «ouvre la porte à l'héritier de la connaissance»

Pour le prochain chapitre, une dispute et le mystérieux jumeau Steple à l'honneur. Je devrais poster ce chapitre le 26 mars si tout va bien. À la prochaine et laissez des reviews!


	12. Loyauté

Salut, me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre. Pour une fois, je suis dans les temps. Je tiens vraiment m'excuser d'avance pour les personnages qui sont légèrement hors personnage. C'est seulement pour ce chapitre. Aussi, ce chapitre est assez inégal dans la distribution, j'espère que ça ne causera aucun désagrément. Je tiens aussi à prévenir que le Rating va passer au T. Rien de passionnant, je trouve juste que les thèmes sont de plus en plus sombres et les réactions des personnages changent de pair. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

PDV Sirius

James et Jennifer agissaient étrangement. Même pour leur standard, ils agissaient bizarrement ce qui était impressionnant compte tenu de leur flirt incessant qui apportait de longs silences « romantiques » entre eux. Depuis que Dumbledore avait présenté le nouveau professeur de DCFM, ils avaient commencé à marcher sur la route de la bizarrerie. De regards disant « je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons et nous savons conjuguer nos verbes », ils étaient passés à ceux disant « je te comprends, tu me comprends, nous nous comprenons, ils ne nous comprennent pas et nous sommes décidément trop fort en conjugaison » et c'était plutôt agaçant. Tout ça sans oublier Peter qui était extrêmement suspect. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais le seul à avoir remarquer quelque chose de différent avec lui. Il se comportait de manière ouvertement étrange, ça crevait les yeux. Non seulement Malefoy et compagnie le laissait tranquille, mais le reste des Serpentards semblait le craindre. C'est le genre de respect qui ne vient qu'avec le pouvoir et connaissant Peter et son potentiel de caïd, ce n'était clairement pas lui qui inspirait cette crainte. Avec mon expérience de Black, je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose pour inspirer une telle émotion : une figure dans l'ombre et sachant que Malefoy et ses compagnons étaient tous ou presque des Mangemorts, ça ne laissait qu'une option, Peter les avait rejoints. J'avais beaucoup de mal à croire, mais tout concordait : ses sorties nocturnes, ses recherches, sa « copine » de plus en plus exigeante, sa culpabilité mal cachée. Peter nous avait trahis et il était clair que je ne pouvais pas en parler aux autres sans preuve. Ça risquait de détruire le groupe complètement et il ne fallait pas attiser des tensions inutilement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais besoin d'un allié. Une personne à qui je pouvais faire confiance, qui comprendrait mes inquiétudes et qui pourrait m'aider. Une personne d'instinct qui n'avait pas entièrement confiance en Peter : Jennifer. Quand la révélation me frappa, je me dépêchai de la contacter avec mon parchemin malgré l'heure indécente.  
_**Moi : Salut, Jen**__**  
**__**Jennifer : Salut Siri**__**  
**__**Moi : Tu sais bien que je déteste ce surnom.**__**  
**__**Jennifer : Depuis quand est-ce que mon surnom c'est Jen?**__**  
**__**Moi : Depuis que James prononce Jenny sur ce ton. Tu connais l'adage, les amis avant tout. Je ne vais pas marcher sur ces plates-bandes.**__**  
**__**Jennifer : Je vais me contenter d'ignorer toutes les connotations sexistes dans ton message.**__**  
**__**Moi : Rien de neuf sous le soleil dans ce cas.**__**  
**__**Jennifer : Sous la lune plutôt. Ce qui amène ma question suivante : En quel honneur m'envoies-tu des messages à cette heure?**__**  
**__**Moi : J'ai besoin de ton aide Jen. Peter se conduit de plus en plus bizarrement.**__**  
**__**Jennifer : Que veux-tu dire?**__**  
Moi :**__** Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire J. Tu ne voulais pas lui dire que tu étais une Marchombre. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, donc tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.**__**  
Jennifer :**__** J'avais mes raisons. Je ne le connaissais pas assez bien pour prendre ce risque.**__**  
Moi :**__** J'ai confiance en ton instinct.**__**  
**__**Jennifer : Sirius...**__**  
Moi :**__** S'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment et je ne veux pas en parler aux autres avant d'en savoir plus. **__**  
**__**Jennifer : J'imagine que tu as besoin de mon idée pour des activités parfaitement légales comme un soutient moral quand tu vas voir P. pour lui demander directement ce qui ne va pas?**__**  
Moi :**__** ...**__**  
**__**Jennifer : C'est bien ce que je pensais.**__**  
Moi :**__** S'il te plait!**__**  
**__**Jennifer : On se voit demain. Tu auras le temps de pratiquer tes supplications.**__**  
Moi :**__** Jen!**__**  
**__**Jennifer : Siri! **__**  
Moi :**__** Je me demande pourquoi je suis ami avec toi.**__**  
**__**Jennifer : C'est la question qui me trotte en tête chaque jour.**__**  
Moi :**__** Tu me brises le cœur!**__**  
**__**Jennifer : Essaie de dormir, ça aide à guérir **__**  
Moi :**__** Très drôle.**__**  
**__**Jennifer : Bonne nuit!**__**  
Moi :**__** OK, à demain.**_

J'avais hâte de la voir le lendemain pour connaître sa décision. En descendant le lendemain matin, je ne la vis pas dans la salle commune et vu que James aussi manquait à l'appel, ça signifiait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Avec un peu de chance, ils feraient quelque chose pour arrêter ces regards dégoulinants. Quoiqu'on risquait de passer des regards de merlan frit à celui de bêtes en chaleur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me trouver des lunettes de soleil ou de l'acide. Ma vie était vraiment difficile par moment. J'aperçus mon zoo personnel à la table de Gryffondor pris dans une discussion passionnée. Quand ils m'aperçurent, ils eurent des réactions différentes. Jennifer me sourit d'un air amusé tandis que James se contenta d'un air pensif et je me sentis mal. On s'éloignait de plus en plus et ça ne me plaisait pas. Il me cachait quelque chose et ça m'énervait. J'avais donc moins confiance en lui et il le sentait. Ça faisait des années qu'on avait plus eu ce débat silencieux. James avait toujours été quelqu'un de secret et de méfiant même s'il le cachait bien. Ça m'avait pris des années pour gagner sa confiance totale et même là, il gardait des secrets pour lui. Après une discussion pour le moins turbulente, on avait fini par se faire la promesse de ne rien garder pour soi et de toujours se faire confiance. En ce moment, j'avais l'impression qu'il recommençait à me cacher quelque chose et ça me poussait à être moi-même sur mes gardes. Je savais qu'en temps normal, je lui aurais parlé de mes soupçons envers Peter, mais ce n'était pas un temps normal. Je devais convaincre Jennifer de m'aider et trouver des preuves avant d'en parler aux autres Maraudeurs.

_\- Salut_, dis-je en m'asseyant à leur côté

_\- Salut_, répondirent-ils

_\- Quoi de neuf?_ Demandai-je incertain de ce qu'il fallait dire ou ne pas dire.

_\- On a un cours de DCFM ce matin, _répondit James. _Je me demande comment est le nouveau professeur. L'Auror qui devait initialement nous enseigner est à Ste Mangouste et personne ne connaît vraiment son remplaçant. Ça risque d'être un cours intéressant._

_\- Ça, je n'en doute pas,_ murmura Jennifer. James lui jeta un regard amusé et il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Alison et Aaron nous rejoignirent.

_\- Salut!_ Dirent-ils en chœur.

_\- Salut_, répondîmes-nous .

_\- Ça va, James?_ Demanda Aaron. J'avais oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler hier soir quand James était réapparu.

_\- Je plane sur un nuage_, répondit sarcastiquement James. Il faisait sûrement allusion aux murmures de la salle qui étaient plus forts que d'habitude.

_\- Ils ne parlent pas forcement de toi,_ lui dit doucement Alison. Elle prenait soin d'éviter mon regard. Elle avait pris soin de m'éviter depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque.

_\- De quoi d'autre est-ce qu'ils pourraient parler? _Demandai-je presque malgré moi. James sembla surpris de mon initiative. Il était vrai que j'évitais de parler avec Alison en temps normal.

_\- Quatre élèves ont été attaquées, hier soir,_ répondit Alison. _Elles étaient amies et il y avait une élève de chaque maison donc tout le monde se demande qui a fait le coup. Elles étaient dans les cachots, donc les soupçons se portent vers les Serpentards, mais il y avait aussi une élève de leur maison _

_\- J'imagine que ça explique l'absence de Dumbledore et des directeurs de chaque maison ce matin_, se contenta de remarquer James. C'était étrange. Je m'attendais à plus de réactions de sa part.

_\- Parlant d'absence, où se trouvent les autres?_

_\- Remus et Lily sont allés à la bibliothèque pour prendre note de tous les sujets qu'on doit voir pour les ASPICS. Ils sont légèrement stressés par ses quelques mois de cours qu'on a manqué,_ nous annonça James. Oh bon sang! Il ne savait pas pour Lily. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire?

_\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi,_ ajouta Jennifer. _On a eu d'autres cours aux périodes de DCFM. On va sûrement les reprendre. _

_\- On parle de Remus et Lily,_ répondit James blasé. _Les ayant vus l'année des BUSES, je suis étonné de les voir aussi raisonnables. _

_\- Lily a sûrement d'autres projets en tête_, marmonna Alison. Le silence s'abattit sur la table et je ne pus m'empêcher de remuer de malaise. James perçut le malaise ambiant et me jeta un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi moi? Comment est-ce que j'étais supposé avouer à mon meilleur ami que la fille qu'il aimait et qu'il aimait possiblement toujours avait pris l'apparence de la fille qu'il aimait pour m'embrasser? Ma vie était vraiment chiante par moment.

_\- Ouais_, tentai-je. _Lily s'est découvert un goût très prononcé pour les déguisements et le drame._ Oh! Ce n'est pas vrai! J'avais l'air de parler de son intérêt pour les pièces de théâtre et à voir l'air de James, il était plus que dubitatif. Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Étonnamment, ce fut Alison qui me tira de ce mauvais pas.

_\- Lily a pris l'apparence de Jennifer pour embrasser Sirius_, annonça-t-elle platement.

_\- Ah_, se contenta de dire James. Ah? C'était tout? C'était quoi cette réaction? Il pourrait franchement y mettre du sien, non?

_\- Et Peter?_ Demanda Aaron.

_\- Il est aux abonnés absents depuis hier soir_, répondit James. À ses mots, un horrible soupçon me frappa. Il n'aurait quand même pas attaqué ces filles, mais plus j'y pensais, plus je doutais. Jennifer me jeta un regard dubitatif, elle semblait avoir suivi le cours de mes pensées. James se contenta d'observer notre échange d'un air curieux. C'est alors que le silence s'abattit sur la table et chacun se contenta de manger en silence. Après un moment, James finit par se lever.

_\- Je vais en cours, je serai déçu de manquer l'entrée en classe du nouveau professeur,_ nous annonça-t-il.

_\- Attends_, dit Jennifer. _Je viens avec toi. _

_\- Moi aussi je viens,_ dis-je sans y penser à deux fois.

_\- Vraiment?_ Demanda James surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il semblait surpris aujourd'hui malgré toutes nos révélations.

_\- Oui,_ répondis-je. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de le défier? Cette situation était irréelle, j'aurais même juré avoir vu un éclat métallique traverser son regard.

_\- Ça alors_, dit Aaron en dissipant instantanément la tension ambiante. _Tu risques de détruire ta réputation. _

_\- Allons-y tous,_ proposa Alison.

_\- Excellente idée_, répondit James. Nous nous mîmes en route et une fois arrivés, j'eus la surprise de constater que nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée d'arriver en avance. Peu après, nous fûmes rejoints par Remus, Lily et Peter. Finalement, quand la cloche sonna, la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur.

_\- Pas mal_, commenta James avant d'entrer. Nous eûmes un moment d'hésitation au moment de nous asseoir, mais nous finîmes par nous placer deux par deux. Remus avec Lily, James avec Alison, moi et Jennifer, Aaron et Peter. Finalement, notre nouveau professeur finit par arriver. Il était plus jeune que ce à quoi je m'attendais, pour le plaisir évident de ces dames. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns. Il était grand et se tenait bien.

_\- Bonjour à tous,_ dit-il calmement._ Je suis, comme vous le savez si bien, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Pour me présenter, je vous laisse 30 minutes pour me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, personnelles ou non. Après ça, sachez que j'ai horreur des interruptions durant mes cours et que je n'accepte pas les questions concernant ma vie privée. Quelqu'un voudrait-il commencer?_ Demanda-t-il. Tout le monde était sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'un professeur se présentait ainsi. James fut le premier à se ressaisir et à lever la main.

_\- Oui, monsieur?_

_\- Potter,_ répondit James à la question silencieuse. Un air étrange passa sur le visage du professeur avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

_\- Très bien, monsieur Potter, votre question._

_\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, j'aimerais connaître votre nom,_ dit James d'une voix amusée.

_\- Ce n'est pas indiscret même si j'aurais préféré éviter cette question. J'ai un nom ridicule et j'aurais préféré le garder secret. Mon prénom se trouve à être Prote. Vous comprendrez donc que j'ai recours à mon deuxième prénom qui est Hector. Quant à mon nom de famille qui est celui que vous utiliserez en tout temps, je n'en doute pas, c'est Liber. Cela répond-il à votre question monsieur Potter?_

_\- Oui, professeur_, répondit James d'un ton étrange. Vu qu'il était assis devant moi, je ne pus observer son expression. James avait ouvert la vanne aux questions qui fusèrent à tout va.

_\- Est-ce que vous êtes marié?_

_\- Non._

_\- Est-ce que vous êtes Auror?_

_\- Pas vraiment._

_\- Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir nous enseigner tout ce qu'il y a au programme malgré notre retard?_ (Lily, sans surprise)

_\- Oui._

_\- Comment est votre méthode d'enseignement?_ (Remus)

_\- Variée._

_\- Est-ce que vous êtes plus porté sur la théorie ou sur la pratique? _(James)

_\- Et bien, c'est une question complexe. Je pense personnellement que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Donc nous verrons la théorie pour ensuite passer à la pratique._

_\- Est-ce que nous ferons des duels?_

_\- Possible._

_\- Est-ce que vous comptez remettre sur pied le club de duel?_

_\- On verra._

_\- Est-ce que l'étude des Sortilèges Impardonnables sera dans votre programme?_ (Jennifer)

_\- Je tiens à vous annoncer que nous commencerons l'année en retard certes, mais avec des sujets importants. Notre premier sujet sera les fameux Sortilèges Impardonnables. Si vous souhaitez prendre en note la théorie, c'est le moment de sortir vos carnets. J'imagine que je n'ai plus besoin de vous demander quels sont les sortilèges dits Impardonnables. Ce que vous avez besoin d'apprendre cette année, c'est la façon de lutter contre ces sortilèges. Pour l'Imperium, c'est une question de force de volonté. Beaucoup de personnes sont capables de résister à L'Imperium. Pour le Doloris, c'est une question de durée et de force de caractère. Cependant, même les plus forts finissent par céder à des Doloris répétés. Pour le Avada Kedevra, contentez-vous de ne pas vous retrouver dans une position où il faille lutter contre. Nous commencerons par l'Imperium. Des idées de comment y lutter?_ Le silence envahit la salle de classe.

_\- Très bien,_ dit le professeur Liber. _Pour commencer, sachez que plus les ordres seront ridicules ou dangereux, plus il est facile de lutter contre la volonté du jeteur de sort. En fait, la façon de lutter contre ce sort tient en un seul mot : volonté. Seule votre volonté vous permettra de résister à l'influence de votre adversaire. _C'est alors que suivit l'un des meilleurs cours de DCFM de ma vie. Le professeur Liber était un excellent orateur qui savait garder l'attention de son public, même les preneurs de notes compulsifs tels Lily et Remus ne purent arrêter d'écouter pour prendre des notes. Quand la cloche sonna, tout le monde sembla surpris. Le cours avait passé à toute vitesse.

_\- Prochain cours, nous verrons la création de ce sortilège et son histoire. Je vous parlerai plus en profondeur du volet pratique,_ dit le professeur Liber. _Vous pouvez disposer._ La classe se dispersa tranquillement.

_\- Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on se rassemble pour se rappeler des éléments importants pour nos notes,_ proposa Lily. _Je n'ai pas pris de notes durant le cours et j'ai peur d'oublier quelque chose. _

_\- Oui, pourquoi pas?_ Accepta James.

_\- J'en suis,_ dit Remus.

_\- Ça me va,_ dit Aaron.

_\- OK_, répondit Alison.

_\- Je ne peux pas, _dit la voix de Peter. _J'ai promis à ma copine de la retrouver après le cours du professeur pour lui en parler._

_\- Elle est dans quelle maison? _Demandai-je

_\- Poufsouffe_, répondit-il. Il mentait clairement. _Elle ne le verra pas avant demain, alors elle souhaitait savoir à quoi s'attendre. _

_\- Sirius et moi, on ne peut pas, _dit Jennifer. _Je lui ai promis de lui montrer un nouveau sortilège et je préférerais le faire avant le cours du professeur Flitwick. _

_\- OK,_ répondit James. Je voyais bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais il n'insista pas.

_\- Est-ce que tu me passerais tes notes après?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_\- Sans problème,_ répondit-il sans aucune intonation particulière.

_\- Super, à plus_, répondit-elle avant de me traîner plus loin.

_\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? _Demandai-je.

_\- Tu es celui qui m'a demandé de l'aide,_ répondit-elle sèchement.

_\- Quel est le rapport entre cette demande et le fait de semer la zizanie entre toi, moi et James?_demandai-je un peu furieux. James risquait de m'en vouloir et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

_\- Tu es tellement con parfois,_ murmura-t-elle. _Peter mentait tout à l'heure. Les Poufsouffles ont le professeur Liber juste après nous. Donc, il ne va pas voir sa copine imaginaire ou réelle. S'il cache vraiment quelque chose, c'est en le suivant maintenant qu'on a le plus de chances de le découvrir. _

_\- Oh, désolée._ Murmurai-je penaud.

_\- Plus tard,_ répondit-elle simplement. _Après que tu aies réglé tes problèmes avec James et que tu lui aies dit qu'il n'y a rien de romantique entre nous._

_\- Rien, c'est un peu fort, non?_ Demandai-je d'un ton séducteur. J'adorais flirter avec elle. Elle me mettait toujours des vents. C'était sûrement le côté maso de ma personnalité qui parlait, mais je trouvais ça drôle.

_\- Non, ce n'est pas trop fort_, répondit-elle froidement. Elle était fâchée, je devais trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner.

_\- Très bien_, dis-je en laissant ce sujet pour l'instant. Comme elle l'a dit, on verra plus tard. Pour le moment, place à la mission d'espionnage.

* * *

PDV Aaron

J'étais plutôt vexé par l'intégration de Jennifer parmi les Maraudeurs. De nombreuses personnes la considéraient comme la cinquième membre du groupe. Or, j'estimais que ce titre me revenait de plein droit. J'étais le candidat idéal à ce titre. James adorait le gâteau au chocolat tandis que Remus préférait le gâteau à la vanille même s'il était fou du chocolat sous toutes ses formes. Sirius quant à lui était très peu porté sur les sucreries même s'il ne pouvait jamais résister à l'appel du chocolat. Peter, lui, raffolait d'à peu près tout du moment que c'était comestible (et même là : une longue histoire avec des décorations à gâteau). Je savais tous ses détails parce que j'étais leur ami. Je les connaissais depuis 7 ans et certains même avant notre arrivée à Poudlard. Ce qui m'énervait c'était qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais proposé d'être l'un des leurs pendant toutes ces années et qu'ils le proposaient à une inconnue! Une inconnue qu'ils avaient rencontrée depuis à peine deux mois. C'était inconcevable! J'étais censé être le cinquième Maraudeurs. Bon sang, je partageais un dortoir avec eux! Je me devais de réagir. Je devais leur prouver ma valeur tout en discrétion et pour ça, je devais les impressionner. J'allais commencer par en savoir encore plus sur eux, creuser plus en profondeur. Je devais connaître leurs besoins et être l'homme de la situation en tout temps, mais connaissant les Maraudeurs, je devais faire un coup d'éclat pour les impressionner. Je devais donc en apprendre plus avant d'agir. Je devais cerner la nouvelle dynamique de groupe.

La nouvelle dynamique de groupe était plutôt étrange, mais j'imagine qu'avec une fille dans le groupe, je ne pouvais pas en attendre moins. J'avais toujours été doué pour cerner les gens. J'avais tout de suite compris que les Maraudeurs partageaient un lien hors du commun scellé par un secret. J'avais tout de suite compris que Lily était une personne sincère et serait une excellente amie pour ma sœur dès que je l'avais vu. Avoir un père en position de pouvoir m'avait obligé à douter de tout le monde. Je me devais toujours d'être sur le qui-vive, guetter les coups de couteau dans le dos et autres. Partageant un dortoir avec les Maraudeurs, ils étaient devenus mes sujets d'étude favoris. Ils étaient complexes dans leur simplicité. Quatre membres, pas de hiérarchie marquée, c'est ce qu'on observait à la surface, mais en profondeur, c'était une tout autre histoire. James et Sirius étaient les leaders incontestés et partageaient une amitié fusionnelle. Ils se considéraient comme frères. Connaissant leur histoire personnelle, c'était super de les voir si bien ensemble. Sirius blaguait à tout va pour cacher ses blessures intérieures et n'avait aucune relation sérieuse de peur d'être blessé. James quant à lui cachait sous son air arrogant un manque de confiance en soi dû aux attentes élevées de son père. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés tous les deux. Deux Sang-Purs descendants d'anciennes et nobles familles, tous deux incapables de combler les attentes de leur famille et traînant cet échec comme un fardeau au travers des années. Seuls tous les deux, leur amitié aurait continué, mais ils se seraient autodétruits chacun de leur côté, incapables de faire face à leurs propres démons pour aider l'autre. C'est alors qu'entrait en scène Remus. Remus était la voix de la raison. Celui qui empêchait les deux autres de sombrer, d'aller trop loin. Lui-même avait ses doutes et ses blessures, mais pour lui, les Maraudeurs comptaient avant tout. C'était sa famille, ses amis, ses alliés, ceux qui l'avaient accepté quand d'autres l'auraient fui. Remus était celui pour qui le groupe comptait le plus. Puis finalement venait Peter. Peter était le dernier Maraudeurs. Il faisait partie du groupe par un échange de bons procédés tordu et tacite dont je doutais qu'ils soient eux-mêmes conscients. Peter avait besoin de protection et de soutien et les Maraudeurs pouvaient le lui offrir. En échange, ils se sentaient mieux dans leur peau et avaient quelqu'un pour faire leurs louanges. Je ne saurais dire qui en qui était le gagnant dans l'histoire. Peter avait la gloire qui venait de pair avec les Maraudeurs, mais il n'en était pas entièrement un. C'est le genre situation qui pesait de plus en plus avec le temps. Ensuite, hors du groupe venaient les filles. Les seules filles importantes étaient Alison, ma sœur et Lily. Alison était la meilleure amie de James. Ils étaient très proches et se comprenaient. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais éprouvé la moindre jalousie envers leur relation privilégiée et j'étais heureux pour eux, contrairement à Lily même si elle s'efforçait de le cacher. Ensuite, il y avait la relation entre ma sœur et Sirius. Relation coupée court par ma sœur qui le regrettait toujours. Alison et Remus s'entendaient bien, sans plus tandis qu'elle n'entretenait aucune relation avec Peter. Puis, venait Lily. Lily était intéressante à étudier, une contradiction vivante. Rousse au caractère de feu, mais au cœur tendre et à la confiance vacillante. La plus grosse douleur de Lily, outre être loin de sa famille l'année longue et s'éloigner de plus en plus d'eux, était Pétunia. Pétunia adorait jouer avec Lily. Cette dernière rêvait de se réconcilier avec sa sœur bien-aimée, alors Pétunia jouait avec les émotions de Lily. Elle s'amusait à briser ses rêves de réconciliation pour ensuite la culpabiliser. Jeu cruel auquel Lily pourtant intelligente n'y voyait rien. J'aurais aimé rencontrer Pétunia et l'étudier, d'après tout ce que j'avais glané comme information la concernant, elle semblait fascinante. Mais bon, retour à Lily. Lily jurait détester James, mais elle était visiblement sous son charme et refusait simplement de se l'avouer. Lily criait haut et fort qu'elle méprisait Sirius, mais elle s'était sentie affreusement mal pour lui quand ma sœur l'avait repoussé et elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui quand il s'attardait en retenue. Lily déclamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle détestait les Maraudeurs, mais son regard se remplissait d'admiration chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble. Lily déclarait qu'elle avait horreur des jugements hâtifs et surtout de ceux qui en avait recours, mais elle était la première à condamner James. Lily Evans était une véritable contradiction ambulante. Le seul élément sans surprise chez elle, c'était son amitié avec Remus. Les deux étaient si compatibles, ils se comprenaient à la perfection. Il était évident, du moins à mes yeux, que Remus aurait déjà invité Lily à sortir si James n'avait pas été là. Avec Lily, Remus se sentait bien, lui-même. Il n'avait pas ce sentiment d'infériorité qu'il ressentait avec les autres filles. Dommage que James se soit intéressé à Lily avant lui. Autre élément qui me laissait perplexe, l'amour de James pour Lily. Je n'avais jamais pu comprendre ses raisons. Lily était magnifique, certes, mais des tas d'autres filles l'étaient. D'autres filles qui ne le repousseraient pas, ne l'insulteraient pas et ne le mépriseraient pas. « L'amour est aveugle » dit-on, mais à ce point je trouvais ça inquiétant. Lily lui brisait le cœur, il en souffrait, mais il revenait toujours à la charge. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi. Était-ce une pulsion masochiste? Une façon tordue de se faire souffrir pour ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son père? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, surtout que James était réfléchi et intelligent. Mais bon, cette dynamique était finie, comme toutes les autres et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne : Jennifer. Jennifer était troublante, fascinante, mystérieuse et impossible à cerner. Elle était drôle, séduisante, un peu trouble-fête avec ce qu'il fallait de culot. C'était la personne idéale pour s'entendre avec Sirius et ça n'avait pas tardé. Dès son arrivée, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Elle avait passé toutes ses défenses avec une facilité étonnante. Ensuite, elle avait complètement séduit James et elle-même ne semblait pas insensible à son charme. Elle n'avait pas de relation particulière avec Peter, mais la plus grosse surprise avait été Remus. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid avec elle. À un moment donné, il semblait amical et chaleureux et l'instant d'après froid et distant. Ça ne lui ressemblait en rien. Mais bon, tout le monde avait changé. James était plus distant et avait l'air plus en contrôle. J'arrivais de moins en moins à le cerner. Lily était devenue une fille sans scrupules qui prenait ce qu'elle voulait sans penser aux conséquences. Ma sœur et elle s'étaient éloignées et ma sœur semblait moins dépendante de Lily. Cependant, celui qui subissait le plus grand changement était Peter. Il s'éloignait du groupe et même si je doutais que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait remarqué, les Serpentards se comportaient étrangement envers lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, je creuserais cette histoire plus tard. Moi aussi, j'avais changé. Mes aspirations avaient changé. Avant je préférais être simplement le camarade de chambre des Maraudeurs, leur ami, maintenant je voulais être un Maraudeur. Je voulais faire partie du groupe et j'étais même prêt à utiliser mes talents en psychologie pour y arriver. J'intégrerai le groupe quoi qu'il faille faire et je ne serai pas le nouveau Peter. Je serai un membre à part entière. Pour cela, je devais m'adapter à la nouvelle dynamique de groupe, l'intégrer de manière si subtile que nulle ne le remarquera avant qu'il soit trop tard. Cela voulait dire, beaucoup d'espionnage en perspective. Chers Maraudeurs, tenez-vous prêts, me voilà.

* * *

PDV Siruis

Nous suivîmes Peter jusqu'aux cachots où il se faufila dans une salle désaffectée. Il entra et ferma la porte. Grâce à Jennifer qui jeta un sort sur la porte nous fûmes capables de voir et d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Peter était avec Malefoy et sa bande.

_\- Tu peux nous dire ce qui t'a pris d'attaquer ces filles?_ Aboya Malefoy.

_\- Elles se doutaient de quelque chose et comptaient prévenir les gens,_ répondit Peter froidement. On dirait une autre personne. Ce qui m'amenait à me demander si je le connaissais vraiment. _Je devais m'en occuper,_ continua-t-il. _Ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient s'en souvenir._

_\- Là n'est pas la question, _répondit Malefoy. _Toute l'école va être sur le qui-vive, maintenant. On aura beaucoup plus de mal à fouiller l'école pour trouver le livre._

_\- Ou le contraire,_ répliqua Peter. _Les profs risquent de mettre un couvre-feu en place. Il y aura moins de chances de faire des rencontres indésirables._

_\- Et plus de chances de se faire prendre,_ hurla presque Malefoy.

_\- Si tu ne sais pas rester discret, alors ne viens pas pour les recherches_, répondit Peter qui semblait perdre patience. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais très utile._

_\- Je ne te permets pas,_ hurla Malefoy.

_\- Je suis capable de prendre la permission tout seul,_ répondit Peter.

_\- Je vois très bien ce que tu manigances,_ dit doucement Malefoy en tremblant. T_u veux être celui qui apportera le livre d'Arabus le Grand au Seigneur des Ténèbres et recevoir toutes les louanges._

_\- Louanges qui seront sûrement méritées si tu veux mon avis,_ se contenta de dire Peter.

_\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire,_ hurla Malefoy avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte. Ce fut la rapidité des réflexes de Jennifer qui nous sauva. Elle nous jeta un sortilège de désillusion avant de m'entraîner plus loin. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais sous le choc. J'avais des soupçons concernant Peter, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils se révéleraient vrais. Ils nous avaient trahis. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Les Maraudeurs étaient pour chacun de nous une deuxième famille et il venait de tout détruire. Il avait terni notre amitié. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je pleurais avant de sentir les mains de Jennifer essuyer mes larmes. Elle me serra dans ses bras et attendit tranquillement que la tempête passe. Quand je finis par me calmer, il était tard, vraiment tard. Je me rendis compte qu'on avait séché la majorité des cours.

_\- Désolé de t'avoir fait sécher les cours,_ dis-je à Jennifer. J'avais mal à la gorge et la voix enrouée.

_\- Ce n'est pas grave_, répondit-elle. _Ça va aller?_

_\- Je ne sais pas_, répondis-je honnêtement.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_\- En parler aux autres, je n'ai pas le choix._ Nous fîmes en silence le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune. Les autres nous jetaient des regards interrogateurs tandis que James avait un air impassible. Je lui demandai ainsi qu'à Remus de monter dans notre dortoir. J'amenai Jennifer avec moi. Une fois dans le dortoir, je leur racontai tout depuis le début. Mes soupçons, ma discussion avec Jennifer et pour finir l'espionnage et ce qui avait suivi. Un long silence régnait dans le dortoir avant que James ne le brise.

_\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous,_ demanda-t-il.

_\- Certains_, répondis-je.

_\- Je suis vraiment désolée_, dit doucement Jennifer. Elle semblait à la fois triste et mal à l'aise.

_\- Non, tu ne l'es pas du tout_, dit froidement Remus.

_\- Pardon? _Souffla Jennifer, surprise.

_\- Tu m'as très bien entendu_, repris Remus d'une voix remplie de venin. _Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. C'est avec ton arrivée que les choses ont commencé à aller mal. James qui tombe dans le coma, Lily et maintenant Peter. C'est de ta faute._

_\- Remus, je reconnais que tu souffres, mais ce n'est pas une raison de m'accuser de tous les maux de la Terre,_ répondit-elle calmement. J'étais impressionné, à sa place, je l'aurais déjà giflé. J_e n'y suis pour rien si la lune de sang c'était cette année, je n'y suis pour rien si Lily a des problèmes pour gérer ces peurs et j'y suis encore moins pour quelque chose si Peter a rejoint les Mangemorts. _

_\- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux de la sorte_, continua Remus les traits déformés par la colère. _Tu ne les connais pas. Ce sont mes amis, tandis que toi tu n'es qu'une moins que rien qui veut voler leur place. _

_\- Voler quelle place?_ demanda froidement Jennifer. Elle semblait furieuse. _La place de la fille sans scrupules ou du traître? _

_\- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux de la sorte, _hurla Remus. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit en colère, mais rien ne justifiait qu'il s'en prenne ainsi à Jennifer. _Tu n'es absolument personne, ils sont cent fois mieux que toi. Je suis sûre que tu as inventé toute cette histoire pour semer la zizanie parmi nous. Lily m'avait prévenu que tu essaierais de faire ça, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu irais jusqu'à embarquer Sirius dans cette histoire._

_\- Remus, ça suffit, _dit calmement James._ Tu sais bien que Jennifer ne ferait jamais un truc_ _comme ça et que Sirius n'aurait jamais participé à une telle mascarade._

_\- Elle le manipule_, s'écria Remus. _Elle lui a fait croire qu'il avait des soupçons par lui-même avant de l'emmener devant cette salle où elle a projeté toute cette mise en scène. Comment est-ce que tu peux être certain que c'était vraiment Peter et pas juste un sort que Jennifer t'a jeté? _Me demanda-t-il.

_\- Premièrement, j'ai confiance en Jennifer. Deuxièmement, je suis celui qui lui a fait part de ses soupçons et pour finir, Peter nous ment ouvertement depuis un moment ce qui tend à prouver sa trahison au cas où tu douterais de ma parole de celle de Jennifer._ J'avais parlé le plus calmement possible.

_\- Je ne te crois pas_, dit simplement Remus. Ces mots m'atteignirent en plein cœur.

_\- Tu me traites de menteur?_ demandai-je furieux. T_u oses insinuer que je pourrais mentir ou jouer avec quelque chose de si grave?_

_\- Bon sang_, s'écria James. _Calmez-vous! Il est évident qu'aucun de nous n'est en état d'avoir une conversation civilisée. On va donc tous respirer un bon coup, se calmer, aller dormir et on en reparlera demain._

_\- C'est quoi ton problème?_ Hurla Remus. _Cette fille accuse l'un d'entre nous de trahison et tu nous dis d'aller dormir? Tu la crois, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait? Elle a couché avec chacun de vous, c'est ça?_

_\- Remus, ça suffit,_ dit la voix de James froide comme la glace. La tension dans la pièce augmenta. _Tu vas te calmer, arrêter de hurler et surtout de traiter Jennifer de cette façon. C'est notre amie._

_\- « notre », c'est un peu exagéré. C'est votre amie ou plutôt votre catin?_ J'entendis Jennifer retenir un sanglot et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Mon coup de poing parti avant même que je m'en rende compte. J'entendis Jennifer crier, James jurer et je vis Remus tenir son nez ensanglanté.

_\- Je ne te permets pas_, murmurai-je le souffle court. _Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère et même d'espérer qu'on se soit trompé, mais insulter Jennifer, ça, je ne te permets pas. _

_\- Wow_, murmura la voix étouffée de Remus. _Elle doit vraiment être excellente au lit._ J'allais de nouveau le frapper quand un bras me retint. Le bras de James. Son regard était furieux.

_\- Remus, tu vas beaucoup trop loin,_ murmura-t-il. _Que tu aies des doutes est compréhensible, mais que tu déchires encore plus notre groupe ne l'est pas._

_\- Quel groupe?_ Demanda Remus. _Je ne fais partie d'aucun groupe où il y a cette fille._

_\- Très bien, c'est ton choix,_ dit froidement James.

_\- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ Demandai-je craintif de ce qu'il voulait entendre par là.

_\- Arrêtez!_ Murmura doucement Jennifer des larmes roulant sur ses joues. _Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi. Ça fait sept ans que vous vous connaissez, vous ne pouvez pas vous entre-déchirer à cause de moi. _

_\- Jenny_, dit doucement James dont le regard s'était adouci. _On ne se s'entre-déchire pas à cause de toi, mais à cause de la trahison de Peter et de Remus qui se comporte comme un sale type._

_\- Donc, tu les crois_, murmura Remus qui semblait défait.

_\- Oui_, répondit fermement James. _Et ça n'a absolument rien à avoir avec Jennifer, mais avec la confiance que j'éprouve pour eux. Tu étais là quand on s'est promis de ne jamais se trahir et j'ai entièrement confiance en Sirius. Si l'un des Maraudeurs devait trahir notre serment, ce n'est clairement pas Sirius. Mais là, n'est pas la question. La question est : qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_

_\- Je ne sais pas_, murmurai-je en m'écroulant dans mon lit._ Je ne sais vraiment pas._ Qu'est-ce qu'on était censé faire quand un ami vous trahissait pour rejoindre les rangs d'un mage noir notoire? On avait à peine 17 ans, comment on était supposé régler cette histoire quand on ne pouvait même pas nous serrer les coudes.

_\- Est-ce qu'on va voir le professeur Dumbledore? _Demanda James. Il avait un véritable don pour poser les bonnes questions et dans notre cas, les bonnes questions étaient les plus douloureuses.

_\- Non!_ S'écria Remus. _C'est hors de question! Tu peux les croire sur paroles, mais pas moi. J'ai besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux. De plus, que voulez-vous dire à Dumbledore? Que votre ami traîne avec d'autres que vous._

_\- Au cas où ça te serait passé par-dessus la tête, on parle de Mangemorts et d'une agression sérieuse,_ répondit James qui semblait perdre patience. _Ces filles auraient pu y rester._

_\- Peter n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille,_ répondit Remus. _De toute façon, vous ne l'avez jamais aimé._

_\- Tu es sérieux?_ Demandai-je incrédule. _De tout ce dont on parle, la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu penses qu'on ne l'a jamais aimé? C'est quoi ton problème?_

_\- Mon problème? _S'écria Remus. C_'est vous qui avez un problème et je peux même vous dire ce que c'est. C'est cette fille. _

_\- Et c'est reparti_, marmonnai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller.

_\- Elle vous a fait un lavage de cerveau_, dit Remus.

_\- Tu es sincèrement ridicule en ce moment,_ répondit James. Sans sortir la tête de mon oreiller, j'entendis Remus se déplacer. Je ne sortis la tête que quand j'entendis Jennifer crier.

_\- Non, mais lâche-moi,_ s'écria-t-elle en se débattant de la poigne de Remus.

_\- Remus, lâche-la,_ dit James qui s'efforçait d'être calme. Oh, ce n'est pas vrai! La pleine lune était proche. C'était ce qui expliquait l'agressivité de Remus. Remus resserra sa main autour de Jennifer et sembla sur le point de dire ou faire quelque chose quand James le projeta loin de Jennifer.

_\- Ça va?_ Demanda-t-il doucement à Jennifer.

_\- Non, je ne sens plus ma main_, répondit-elle. _Et je veux sortir d'ici_, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éffondrer. Elle se laissa aller à pleurer dans les bras de James qui lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura des mots de réconfort.

_\- Viens,_ lui murmura-t-il. _On va aller voir madame Pomfresh. Essaie de le calmer,_ me demanda-t-il en désignant Remus avant de partir. Je sortis de mon lit pour remettre Remus sur ses pieds, quand il me repoussa.

_\- Ne me touche pas!_

_\- Grandis un peu, Remus._

_\- Ne me dis pas quoi faire. Elle et toi vous avez saccagé notre groupe, _me cria-t-i avant de sortir en trombe, me laissant seul. J'imagine que c'est une belle analogie concernant l'avenir de notre groupe. On allait tous se séparer et je me retrouverais seul comme toujours à contempler les verres cassés. Merci beaucoup Peter. Merci d'avoir détruit ma seconde famille et d'avoir fait en sorte que je me retrouve à nouveau seul la nuit pour affronter mes cauchemars. À cause de toi, me voilà à la case départ, plus de Maraudeurs et surtout plus de James. Est-ce que tu peux me nommer une seule chose que vaille un tel sacrifice?

* * *

PDV Aaron

Au retour de Sirius et de Jennifer, ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le dortoir. J'aurais voulu les rejoindre et écouter leur conversation, mais impossible. Tout comme je ne pouvais pas monter pour les espionner discrètement. C'est alors que les cris avaient commencé. On avait principalement entendu Remus qui avait hurlé et insulté les autres. Pour finir, il eut un bruit sourd, puis le silence. Tous ceux dans la salle se jetèrent des regards inconfortables, cette situation était irréelle. Les Maraudeurs qui se disputaient, c'est un scénario étrange, dérangeant. Ma sœur me rendit mon regard interrogateur tandis que Lily arborait un sourire satisfait. Quelques instants plus tard, James sortit avec Jennifer. Ils venaient à peine de sortir quand Remus descendit rapidement les escaliers pour enfin sortir. C'était ma chance. Il était évident que toute cette histoire tournait autour de Peter. Je n'avais qu'à l'observer pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Je sortis de la salle à mon tour. Je me promenais un peu au hasard, quand j'aperçus Peter, il se tenait avec la bande de Malefoy. Je me cachai avant qu'il ne m'aperçoive.

_\- Est-ce que Malefoy vient finalement?_ demanda Peter à la cantonade.

_\- Aucune idée, il n'a rien dit._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_

_\- J'ai pensé qu'on devrait essayer la Salle sur Demande avant de passer à la bibliothèque,_ répondit Peter. _Vu que l'on est plusieurs, on n'a qu'à se séparer en deux groupes. _

_\- Et si c'est l'un des groupes qui trouve le livre?_

_\- Ce qui compte, c'est de trouver le livre, pas celui qui l'a trouvé,_ répondis Peter. _Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'en aurait rien à faire. Ce qui compte, c'est les résultats._ Je sentis quelque chose se glacer en moi, c'était impossible. Peter n'avait pas pu rejoindre les Mangemorts. Je me dépêchais de partir. Je courus de toutes mes forces quand je rencontrais une masse humaine de plein fouet : Malefoy.

_\- Tiens, tiens, tiens,_ dit-il avec un sourire sinistre. _Qui voilà donc? Le mystérieux Aaron Steple. Que fais-tu ici?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ Demandai-je effrontément. _Une sorte de barrage de caïd? Un truc comme tu es sur mon territoire alors tu dois payer?_

_\- Plutôt comme tu es sur mon territoire sans autorisation, alors tu vas me le payer,_ dit-il avant de sortir sa baguette. Le sort me frappa de plein fouet. Je me sentis voler dans les airs avant de m'écraser sur une surface plane. Le monde s'obscurcit. Quand je repris connaissance, tout était blanc et douloureux, j'entendais des voix murmurer autour de moi.

_\- Et s'il avait de grosses séquelles? _demandait ma sœur.

_\- Il n'en aura pas,_ répondit Sirius. _C'est madame Pomfresh, elle s'y connaît._

_\- Il ouvre les yeux,_ dit Jennifer. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ils étaient tous là autour de moi. Tous sauf Lily et Peter.

_\- Ça va?_ Me demanda James. Je secouais la tête alors que les souvenirs me revenaient peu à peu. Peter, Malefoy, le seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sentis ma tête m'élancer vivement.

_\- Tu veux qu'on appelle madame Pomfresh?_ Demanda Jennifer.

_\- Non_, répondis-je d'une voix enrouée. _Que s'est-il passé?_

_\- Remus t'a trouvé inconscient dans un couloir abandonné en train de saigner,_ répondit James. _Il est venu nous chercher et on t'a amené à l'infirmerie. _

_\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Malefoy?_ Demandai-je. _Ou Peter?_

_\- Peter?_ Demanda James surpris. _Non, pourquoi?_

_\- Je l'ai vu avec la bande de Malefoy, il parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui serait déçu s'il ne lui apportait pas un objet. _

_\- Non_, souffla Remus. _C'est impossible._

_\- Je suis vraiment désolé,_ murmurai-je. Je me sentais affreusement mal d'être celui qui leur annonçait cette nouvelle.

_\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute,_ répondit simplement Sirius.

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous réagissez aussi calmement? _Demanda ma sœur surprise. _C'était l'un des vôtres._

_\- Sirius et moi, on l'a surpris aujourd'hui, après le cours de DCFM, _répondit Jennifer. Le silence se dit dans la chambre. La raison de leur dispute n'était plus un mystère. James poussa un long soupir avant de prendre la parole.

_\- On te laisse te reposer Aaron_, dit-il. _Il faut que l'on se parle._

_\- Oui, OK._ Je les regardais s'éloigner, James tirant doucement Jennifer derrière lui. J'avais l'impression de voir la fin des Maraudeurs et je me sentais mal, aussi bien pour eux que pour moi. Pour eux, à cause de la trahison qu'il vivait et de leur amitié qui semblait s'éteindre à petit feu et pour moi, pour avoir réagi trop tard. J'aurais pu faire partie des Maraudeurs plus tôt, vivre de belles expériences et créer des liens forts avec eux, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus, plus vraiment et avec eux s'éteignait mon rêve.

* * *

PDV Sirius

Nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans notre dortoir. Le silence était pesant. Remus finit par le briser.

_\- Jennifer, je suis vraiment désolé,_ murmura-t-il. _Mon comportement a été inexcusable._

_\- Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant,_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

_\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? _Demanda à nouveau James.

_\- Je pense que vous devriez mettre les choses au clair entre vous avant de décider quoi faire,_ répondit Jennifer.

_\- Que veux-tu dire?_ Demandai-je.

_\- Écoutez,_ reprit-elle, j_'ai beau ne pas vous connaître depuis longtemps, mais je sais que vous partagez une relation privilégiée et une belle amitié. Peter vous a trahi, d'accord, mais ça n'empêche que vous êtes toujours trois. Personne n'a décrété qu'il fallait être quatre pour être les Maraudeurs. Ce qui compte, c'est l'amitié que vous partagez. Je crois donc que vous devez parler, ensemble. Une fois fini, nous déciderons de la marche à suivre concernant les révélations d'aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas que moi. Vous pouvez aussi compter sur les jumeaux. Votre première décision : est-ce que vous pouvez compter les uns sur les autres? Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit. _Et elle s'en alla, nous laissant tous les trois.

_\- Alors, on continue à trois? _demanda James.

_\- On continue à trois,_ répondis-je.

_\- Oui,_ répondit Remus.

_\- Bien_, conclut James

_\- Bonne nuit,_ reprit Remus, _on en reparlera demain._

_\- OK_, répondit James tandis que Remus s'installa dans son lit et tira les rideaux. Il ne restait plus que James et moi. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. D'abord Peter, ensuite Remus. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre James aussi.

_\- Est-ce qu'on va bien?_ Demandai-je. Étrange formulation, mais il comprit.

_\- Je crois que oui_, répondit-il. _Toi?_

_\- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de nous._

_\- Je sais_, répondit-il. Il était là, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Il finit par lever la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. _Je crois que l'on devrait parler._

_\- Je le crois aussi,_ dis-je en m'installant sur son lit. Il me rejoignit et nous restâmes un long moment en silence avant qu'il ne parle.

_\- Donc, toi et Jennifer,_ commença-t-il. Je me souvins alors de ma promesse.

_\- Il n'y a absolument rien de romantique entre nous._

_\- Rien?_ Répéta -t-il. _C'est un peu fort, non?_

_\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit,_ lui dis-je déclenchant son rire. Je retrouvais mon meilleur ami. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui nous attendait ni ce qu'on devait faire, mais je savais que tant que notre amitié restait intacte, tout irait bien. Et si quelqu'un osait répéter ses mots à qui que ce soit, je nierais avant d'entamer une campagne de diffamation envers cette personne. J'avais une réputation à tenir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement de Remus, il va se reprendre en main. Parlant de ce reprendre en main, Lily est à l'honneur au prochain chapitre. Je publierais dans un mois, de préférence le samedi. À la prochaine et laissez des reviews.


	13. Rédemption

Salut! Me revoilà enfin. Je suis toujours vivante! Desolée de ne pas avoir publier le mois passé, j'étais débordée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture! Merci à _BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore_ pour sa review.

* * *

Pdv Lily

Je me sentais étrangement vide. J'étais en situation d'échec, je le savais et je détestais ce sentiment. J'avais perdu sous tous les plans. James me remarquait à peine, Remus était distant et Alison me détestait. J'avais absolument tout perdu et c'était de la faute de Jennifer Harrison. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, les choses ont commencé à déraper. Elle s'était taillé une place de choix chez les Maraudeurs et m'avait volé l'affection de James. Pire, elle m'avait volé ma meilleure amie. Tout était de sa faute! Elle allait me le payer.

* * *

Pdv Jennifer

Tout mon monde était en train de s'écrouler. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais. Tout allait si bien et maintenant tout s'écroulait sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais toujours considéré comme une personne modèle. J'avais toujours tout fait quand il fallait et comme il fallait. J'écoutais mes parents, je respectais ma part sorcière et celle marchombre, je n'avais jamais manqué un seul rituel marchombre de ma vie. J'étais la fille bien sous tous les rapports que chaque parent souhaitait avoir. J'agissais toujours comme il le fallait, et même avec ça, j'étais incapable de remettre mon monde à l'endroit. J'étais coincée et j'avais peu d'alternatives devant moi. Toutes mes options étaient mauvaises et aucune ne m'attirait vraiment. Ma mère souhaitait que je retourne en France pour retrouver mon cercle. Elle souhaitait que je devienne la nouvelle prêtresse du cercle. Cela signifierait partir, quitter Poudlard et les Maraudeurs. C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, enfin la plupart du temps. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. J'appréciais énormément James, Sirius et Alison, mais ce n'était pas tout. Malgré leur amitié, le mépris de Remus me pesait sans oublier tous les commentaires désobligeants de leurs groupies. Je me sentais cernée de toutes parts et j'étouffais. Peut-être que partir était la solution. Alors tout redeviendrait normal. Il y aurait simplement les quatre Maraudeurs, James continuerait de poursuivre Evans de ces avances et Sirius consacrerait tout son temps à ses groupies. Ce serait la solution idéale si mon stupide cœur voulait bien arrêter de se serrer et si mon système lacrymal arrêtait de s'emballer. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne. D'habitude, je pouvais me confier à Sirius, mais s'il savait que j'envisageais de partir, il m'en voudrait à mort. Mes amis à qui j'aimerais en parler sont trop impliqués pour m'aider à faire un choix éclairé. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe mon choix, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Je devais rabibocher Sirius et Alison et faire en sorte de trouver un moyen pour me rendre à un cercle de minuit samedi prochain. Est-ce que je devais vraiment ajouter « clarifier ma relation avec James » sur cette liste? Ça me semblait impossible, alors autant m'abstenir. Je devais me rendre en France discrètement et rapidement, assister à un cercle, résister à l'envie de rester là-bas pour le reste ma vie, rentrer à Poudlard sans faire de vagues, le tout en moins de 48 heures. Cela semblait impossible, ce qui ne me laissait qu'un seul choix : appeler Shane Desjardins.

* * *

Pdv Lily

Ce matin, Jennifer semblait fatiguée. C'était assez inhabituel sachant qu'elle avait toujours l'air fraîche comme une rose. Cela étant, elle passait de moins en moins de temps avec les Maraudeurs et avait tendance à s'isoler. Simple constatation. Ce n'était pas comme si je l'observais jour et nuit en quête d'un faux pas qui la ferait descendre de son piédestal. Bien sûr que non. Je descendis vers la salle commune des Gryffondors quand je la vis entrer par la porte de la grosse dame. Voyant l'heure, elle avait dû passer la nuit hors du dortoir. Si j'en obtenais une preuve, elle aurait un mois de retenue. Tout un mois sans pouvoir passer du temps libre avec James. Leur relation s'écroulerait. Sans oublier qu'Alison reviendrait vers moi si Jennifer n'était plus là pour s'occuper d'elle. Quel plan extraordinaire! Je mis alors mon plus beau sourire sur mon visage et m'approchai d'elle. Elle me lança un regard hésitant accompagné d'un sourire incertain.

_\- Salut_, lui lançai-je d'une voix joyeuse.

_\- Bonjour_, répondit-elle. Elle avait un accent français plus prononcé que d'habitude. C'était tout aussi étrange. Durant les derniers mois, elle avait peu à peu perdu son léger accent français et maintenant il revenait. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

_\- Que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure?_ Demandai-je en essayant d'être la plus sympathique possible.

_\- J'attends des amis_, répondit-elle tranquillement. Est-ce qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose? C'était une réponse extrêmement vague. Devrais-je revenir plus tard quand elle ne serait plus sur ses gardes? Était-elle sur ses gardes?

_\- Super! _Lançai-je avec un enthousiasme forcé. Après tout, elle attendait _**mes**_ amis. Elle me les avait volés et avait le culot de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Quelle salope!

_\- Et toi?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Que fais-tu de si bonne heure dans la salle commune?_ Étais-je la seule à voir à quel point elle était diabolique? Elle essayait de me rappeler que moi je n'attendais pas d'amis. Elle était vraiment machiavélique.

_\- Je descendais prendre mon petit-déjeuner,_ répondis-je en essayant de faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son plan.

_\- Ah d'accord,_ commença-t-elle. Elle allait d'ajouter quelque chose quand les Maraudeurs nous rejoignirent.

_\- Salut beauté!_ Lança Sirius.

_\- Salut_, répondit-elle doucement presque tendrement. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment besoin de mentionner à quel point sa relation avec Sirius était étrange et ambiguë?

_\- Hey,_ dit doucement James avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et en profiter pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Je ne pus entendre ce qu'il lui murmura, mais elle rougit et rit. Je sentis alors la jalousie me submerger. C'était un sentiment horrible qui m'était de plus en plus familier. J'avais envie de hurler et de pleurer en même temps. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule. Je me tenais à quelques pas du garçon que j'aimais et qui malheureusement flirtait avec une autre fille.

_\- Salut Lily_, murmura Remus me sortant de mes pensées.

_\- Hey Remus,_ lui murmurai-je en essayant de sourire. Remus était le seul ami qu'il me restait, même si je n'étais plus sûre qu'il me considère comme une amie. _Ça va?_

_\- Oui, toi?_ Demanda-t-il.

_\- Oui, ça va._ C'est alors qu'il eut un long silence embarrassant dans la conversation. Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire.

_\- Salut Evans,_ me lança Peter avant de se diriger vers le portait de la grosse dame. À ma grande surprise, aucun des Maraudeurs ne lui demanda où il allait. Encore un autre élément bizarre. Peter n'était plus aussi proche des autres Maraudeurs. Il disparaissait souvent sans que personne ne trouve rien à en redire. C'était vraiment étrange. Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de toujours être ensemble.

_\- Salut tout le monde,_ s'exclama joyeusement Alison en descendant.

_\- Salut,_ lui répondirent-ils.

_\- Alors on y va?_ Demanda-t-elle sans me jeter un seul regard. Rien n'indiqua qu'elle avait conscience de ma présence.

_\- On n'attend pas Aaron?_ Demanda Jennifer. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'Aaron? J'avais toujours pensé qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Beaucoup d'éléments m'échappaient.

_\- Il est déjà descendu_, annonça James qui avait un bras autour de la taille de Jennifer. _Il devait passer voir le professeur Chourave avant le lever du soleil. Un truc à propos de belles-de-nuit qui meurent sous la lumière du jour._ C'est alors que Jennifer échangea un regard complice avec Sirius et les deux essayèrent de cacher leur sourire. James soupira et roula des yeux avant de leur lancer :_ vous êtes vraiment deux cas désespérés. _

_\- On n'a rien dit,_ lança Jennifer d'un air mutin. J'avais l'impression de manquer beaucoup de choses. Cette impression s'intensifia quand Alison lança qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller et que je me retrouvai seule dans la salle commune. Seule, perdue et vide.

* * *

Pdv Jennifer

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais contacté Shane et il voulait bien m'aider. Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'éclipser toute un week-end sans que cela se remarque. Surtout avec Evans qui fouinait une peu partout. Je devais en parler aux Maraudeurs. Ce que je n'avais décidément aucune envie de faire maintenant que Shane était impliqué. Mais bon, ce n'était pas difficile d'amener le sujet sur le tapis. J'avais tout simplement à commencer par ce que j'avais fait cette nuit juste avant le lever du soleil. Apparemment, ils m'avaient aperçu sur la carte en bordure de la forêt interdite. Alors c'était simple, je leur disais que j'avais contacté un ami qui m'amènerait en France et que je serais absente ce week-end. Ils devraient être heureux, c'était la première pleine de lune depuis la lune de sang et ils ne voudraient sûrement pas m'avoir dans leur patte alors qu'ils doivent déjà gérer Remus.

_\- Alors_, me demanda James une fois que nous eûmes une période de libre entre deux cours et que nous en profitâmes pour nous retrouver à la bibliothèque. _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en bordure de la forêt interdite?_ Ces yeux avaient décidé d'être plutôt chocolat aujourd'hui. Observer ses yeux était un exercice toujours fascinant. Ils changeaient souvent de couleur, mais en une journée, ils avaient toujours une couleur dominante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment ils changeraient à mes paroles. Seraient-ils plus pâles de tristesse à mon départ? Noirs de jalousie face à la présentation de Shane? Est-ce que ça avait seulement la moindre importance? En voyant ces yeux chocolat remplis d'éclats dorés me regarder d'un air concerné, je savais bien que oui. C'était plutôt simple. Je devais me la jouer cool en abordant le sujet de Shane. Personne n'avait besoin d'en savoir beaucoup sur lui.

_\- Une simple promenade_, m'entendis-je répondre. J'avais envie de pleurer. Pouvait-on être aussi stupide? Ça ne sonnait pas cool du tout! J'avais l'air de cacher quelque chose.

_\- Vraiment?_ Demanda Remus. _Aaron t'a pourtant vu sortir de la forêt. _J'avais envie de les gifler tous les deux. Aaron pour en avoir parlé à Remus et Remus pour l'avoir dit maintenant. J'avais encore une chance de m'en sortir et il venait de la saboter, sans oublier son ton méprisant. Plus le temps passait et moins je l'appréciais.

_\- Mais encore?_ Demandai-je. Je savais que c'était sec et légèrement sur la défensive, mais il m'énervait tellement.

_\- Calme-toi, beauté_, me dit Sirius. Ce surnom qui ne me dérangeait pas d'habitude me fit grimacer cette fois-ci. Shane avait l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi avant. Je sentis sur moi le regard de James qui était vert en ce moment et j'eus l'impression d'étouffer. C'était beaucoup trop proche du regard de Shane. J'avais l'impression que les murs de la bibliothèque se refermaient sur moi, tout tournait et j'avais l'impression tenace de me noyer dans une mer de mélasse. J'étais incapable de bouger, de respirer et encore moins de penser. Je murmurai quelques mots incompréhensibles à propos d'aller prendre l'air et le prochain élément que j'enregistrai était que je me trouvais sous un saule à l'écart du lac et que je tremblais de manière incontrôlable. Contacter Shane en ce moment avait été une très mauvaise idée.

_\- Tu veux en parler?_ me demanda James. Je ne fus même pas surprise de constater qu'il m'avait surprise. Sirius aussi était là. Je fus ravie de constater qu'ils avaient pensé à laisser Remus derrière eux. Je n'aurai pas pu le gérer dans mon état actuel. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait ni ce que je devais faire. Je ne savais pas quelle part de mes problèmes je pouvais partager avec eux en ce moment, alors j'allai à l'essentiel.

_\- Je dois aller à un cercle de Marchombre ce week-end sans qu'on le remarque,_ dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais calme et assurée.

_\- C'est à quel endroit_, me demanda James qui comme d'habitude allait droit au but.

_\- En France_, répondis-je. Je les vis échanger un regard surpris. J'étais heureuse de les voir complices à nouveau. J'avais eu peur qu'ils ne réussissent pas à se réconcilier. Ils partageaient une relation extrêmement forte. Je ne pouvais enorgueillir de connaître d'autres personnes qui partageaient une telle connexion ou d'en partager une aussi forte avec quelqu'un. Peut-être que Shane et moi à une certaine période... La douleur que je ressentis à ces mots m'empêcha de continuer sur ce terrain glissant.

_\- Donc, tu es inquiète de ne pas pouvoir t'y rendre?_ Me demanda Sirius incertain. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de comprendre. Mes sautes d'humeur devaient le laisser perplexe. Mon cœur quant à lui s'accéléra, on s'approchait du sujet de Shane. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire?

_\- Non, je sais comment m'y rendre. Shane passera me chercher,_ dis-je lentement. Avec un peu de chances, ils ne me poseront pas de questions.

_\- Qui est Shane?_ Me demanda James avec un regard intense. Pas de chance. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre? Je devais me contenter de la vérité. Des phrases courtes et simples.

_\- Euh... Un ami?_ Dis-je hésitante. Oh non! Ça sonnait beaucoup trop comme une question!

_\- Essaie d'être plus convaincante_, me lança Sirius d'un air moqueur. J'avais envie de le frapper. Je n'osais pas regarder James. Son regard me brûlait déjà, je me savais incapable de l'affronter.

_\- Shane était mon meilleur ami, on a eu un différend peu avant mon départ de la France_, répondis-je de ma voix la moins émotionnelle. _On a un statut compliqué._ Est-ce qu'ils se contenteraient de ça? C'était le mieux que je puise faire. Je n'étais pas prête à parler de Shane.

_\- Je vois,_ répondit James dont les yeux s'étaient assombris. Est-ce qu'il avait perçu tout ce que j'avais caché? _Quel est le problème alors?_

_\- Je n'en sais rien_, répondis-je. _Tout et rien, je suppose._ Les non-dits qui vibraient entre nous menaçaient de m'étouffer. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer.

_\- C'est quoi le tout et c'est quoi le rien?_ Me demanda doucement James avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sa chaleur irradiait et j'avais envie de me blottir dans ses bras.

_\- Tout un tas de choses,_ répondis-je en me tournant pour leur faire face. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais me permettre de leur dire. Je ne pouvais pas leur parler de ma mère, de ma relation avec Shane ni de mon envie de partir tout en rêvant de rester.

_\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie,_ me dit Sirius, qui semblait comprendre mon dilemme.

_\- J'en ai envie, mais je ne peux pas_, répondis-je. J'avais des larmes aux yeux. Je détestais le fouillis qu'était devenue ma vie. Ce genre de situation ne me serait jamais arrivé avant. J'avais toujours su où j'allais avant et j'avais toujours un plan de secours en toutes circonstances. Maintenant, j'avançai telle une aveugle sans aucune idée de sa destination ni même du chemin qu'elle empruntait. J'étais en plein brouillard. Avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus étranges et embarrassantes, une colombe apparut et déposa une lettre et une rose sur mes genoux et disparue en une explosion de paillettes. Shane. Malgré une certaine peur, je mourrais d'envie d'ouvrir sa lettre. Sentant les regards de James et Sirius sur moi, j'ouvris la lettre avec des mains tremblantes.

**_Chère Jennifer,_**

**_Tu dois de douter de ma joie de recevoir ton message. J'avais peur de t'avoir perdu à jamais. Je tenais à te prévenir que mes sentiments à ton égard n'avaient pas changé. Ma détermination non plus n'a pas diminué, je serai d'avis qu'elle a augmenté. Ai-je besoin d'ajouter que tu me manques? Sache juste que j'ai hâte de te revoir et que je profiterai de ce temps pour me faire pardonner et te convaincre de me revenir. Je passe te prendre vendredi soir et j'espère ne pas avoir à te ramener._**

**_Éternellement tien,_**

**_Shane_**

_\- Bonnes nouvelles?_ Me demanda la voix de James qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je levai la tête pour le regarder et la culpabilité me frappa de plein fouet. Cette culpabilité finit par rosir entièrement mes joues, plus que ne l'avait fait la lettre de Shane. C'était une chose étrange que de se rendre compte que quelque chose nous manquait au moment où on la retrouvait. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point Shane me manquait avant de lire cette lettre. Tout chez lui me manquait, son regard, son rire, sa façon de me faire sentir unique et désirée et surtout sa présence dans ma vie. En découvrant ça, j'avais l'impression de trahir James.

_\- Je ne sais pas_, murmurai-je. Je le regardai dans les yeux en essayant d'y faire passer mes excuses.

_\- On devrait rentrer,_ répondit Sirius qui nous regardait d'un air interrogateur.

_\- Excellente idée_, répondis-je soulagée d'échapper à l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée. James me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever et en profita pour me tirer à lui.

_\- Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner Jennifer, peu importe qui est Shane et à quel point il compte pour toi, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot,_ me murmura-t-il à l'oreille envoyant des frissons tout le long de mon corps. Avec James, c'était un manque immédiat que je ressentais, en effet, dès qu'il s'éloigna de moi, je ressentis un grand vide. Apparemment, le mélange Shane/James était très mauvais pour moi, car je me retrouvai à embrasser James sur la joue après avoir effleuré ses lèvres.

_\- On verra_, murmurai-je à son oreille avant de m'éloigner et de rejoindre Sirius. Bon sang, Shane, qu'est-ce que tu m'avais fait? Je croyais que j'avais réussi à me débarrasser de mon petit côté flirteur et provocant. Il avait fallu une simple lettre de Shane et une déclaration voilée de James pour le faire réapparaître. J'étais mal et pas qu'un peu m'apprit le sourire moqueur de Sirius.

* * *

Pdv Lily

La solitude m'écrasait. Je me retrouvais seule et sans amis. Je me décidai de faire une promenade dans le parc de l'école pour essayer d'oublier mes soucis. Une fois au parc, je remarquais Jennifer dans les bras de James. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je courus vers la forêt interdite. Je me moquais du danger ou des points que je pouvais faire perdre à Gryffondor, je ne pouvais pas supporter de les voir ensemble. Je me retrouvais au bord d'un lac et y vis un spectacle bouleversant, une licorne blessée. Je m'approchai doucement en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer. Elle saignait énormément, sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'utiliser de la magie sur une licorne, je fis apparaître des bandages et des pommades à bases d'herbes naturelles. Je passai la nuit entière à la soigner. Le temps avait passé à toute allure, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps écoulé qu'en voyant l'aube apparaître peu à peu. En voyant le soleil réchauffer le pelage blanc de la licorne, je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis un moment. En fait, je n'avais pas fait un truc bien depuis longtemps. Je me rapprochai du lac pour prendre de l'eau et nettoyer les taches de sang sur la licorne quand je m'observai dans l'eau. Mon reflet était sombre et flou, j'étais incapable de me regarder dans les yeux. Devant moi défilaient les scènes des actes horribles que j'avais commis, sauf que cette fois, j'assistai aux conséquences. Ma beuglante à James : Son regard et son comportement froid après. Mon obsession pour séparer Jennifer des Maraudeurs : les souffrances que j'avais causées et le tiraillement d'Alison. Le pire de tous, moi qui embrassai Sirius : les larmes et le cœur brisé d'Alison. J'avais brisé le cœur de ma meilleure amie, tout ça pour un garçon qui en aimait possiblement une autre. Jamais je n'aurais cru faire une chose pareille. Je me sentais si mal. Tout à mon plan de reconquête de James, j'avais oublié ce qui lui avait plus chez moi au départ. J'avais oublié qui j'étais. Je n'étais pas mieux que ma sœur. Aveuglée par la jalousie et l'envie, j'avais blessé de nombreuses personnes et je m'étais perdue. J'étais incapable de me regarder dans un miroir. Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. C'est alors que je me mis à pleurer. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis un long moment. Je pleurais pour mon amour perdu avec James, mon amitié brisée avec Alison et surtout, je pleurai pour la fille qui se réfléchissait dans le lac. Je pleurais pour la fin d'une époque et d'une innocence inconnue. Je pleurai parce que j'avais commis la pire des trahisons, je m'étais trahie. J'avais trahi la petite fille qui avait promis un jour de ne jamais perdre son intégrité. Cette fille qui avait pleuré des nuits entières dans son lit quand sa sœur l'avait insultée. Je lui avais promis qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais comme ça et j'avais manqué à ma promesse. J'avais fait pire que Pétunia. Il n'y avait plus rien à réparer. Je laissai libre cours à mes larmes et quand finalement elles se tarirent, la seule chose que je ressentais, c'était de la fatigue. Je n'étais pas soulagée ni même pleine de volonté à l'idée de me racheter. J'étais épuisée et je voulais dormir pendant des années, cachée dans la forêt. Je ne voulais plus jamais sortir et affronter qui que ce soit. J'entendis des bruits derrière moi, et je vis la licorne bouger et se rapprocher de moi. Au moins une chose bien que j'avais accomplie dans ma vie. Je tendis une main hésitante vers elle et elle me laissa faire. En touchant son pelage, je sentis un grand calme m'envahir. Je me sentais sereine et protéger. Sans m'en rendre compte, je finis par m'endormir.

Quand je me réveillai, j'avais un collier au cou et je me sentais beaucoup plus sereine que je ne l'avais été dans la dernière année. Je remarquai que le soleil était très bas dans le ciel. J'avais dû manquer la journée de cours. Je paniquai un peu. Ce n'était pas un bon exemple à montrer en tant Préfète-en-chef. Je risquai de décevoir le professeur McGonagall. Je devrais arranger cette situation aussi, mais ça ne me décourageai pas, j'avais retrouvé toute ma résolution. Je devais me faire pardonner. Peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra ou la quantité d'effort qu'il me faudra fournir, je gagnerai le pardon de mes amis. C'était là une promesse que je ne comptais pas rompre.

* * *

Pdv Jennifer

L'école était en ébullition. Apparemment, le professeur Dumbledore avait de grandes nouvelles à annoncer et avait organisé un banquet. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Je le serais probablement aussi si ma vie sentimentale n'était pas déjà aussi stressante. J'avais fini par parler à Alison de Shane. Elle avait beaucoup ri avant de me donner quelques conseils qui en valaient la peine. Selon elle, je devais me calmer et profiter du moment présent. Elle me conseillait de profiter entièrement de mon voyage pour éclaircir ma relation avec Shane. Ce dernier qui devait passer me prendre ce soir. J'avais peur de la rencontre entre lui, James et Sirius. Tout à mes inquiétudes, le banquet passa à toute allure et dans un brouillard. Le seul moment mémorable fut quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

_\- Chers élèves,_ commença-t-il. J_e sais que vous avez appris l'accident de quatre de vos camarades de classe. Sachez qu'elles sont maintenant hors de danger. Cependant, cette agression nous a poussés à faire des changements dans le programme de cette année. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là?_ Demanda Sirius en essayant de se faire entendre dans le brouhaha qui avait envahi la Grande Salle.

_\- Un truc qui implique le directeur du département des relations sorciers-moldus,_ répondit James. J'avais du mal à le regarder depuis l'incident du lac.

_\- Pour éviter que de tels incidents se reproduisent à nouveau, nous avons instauré un programme qui vous permettra de vous familiariser avec le monde des Moldus. On craint moins ce que l'on connaît. Nous vous présenterons le programme dans son entièreté lundi matin. Bon dîner._

_\- Ça risque d'être intéressant,_ murmurai-je.

_\- Ça ne sera sûrement pas le seul truc intéressant,_ me répondit James avec un sourire en coin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi avais-je commencé ce stupide jeu?

Après le banquet, j'essayais de me calmer, mais plus l'heure de l'arrivée de Shane approchait, plus je paniquais. On avait prévu de se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard. James, Sirius et Alison avaient décidé de m'accompagner. Il fallait bien préciser le mot décidé. Je fis mes adieux à mes amis avant que nous partions rejoindre Shane. Mes au revoir avec James furent étranges. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal d'avoir agi de cette façon au lac. Je ne souhaitais pas gâcher notre relation. Toute à mes inquiétudes, notre voyage dans les passages secrets me parut flou. Je ne retrouvai toute ma présence d'esprit qu'une fois arrivée un peu à l'écart de Pré-au-Lard. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et l'adrénaline m'envahissait. J'allai revoir Shane. Est-ce qu'il avait beaucoup changé? J'eus la réponse à ma question quand un hélicoptère vola au-dessus de nous avant de perdre de l'altitude et de descendre une échelle. Shane n'avait pas changé du tout. Il adorait toujours autant l'extravagance. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

_\- Sérieusement?_ Demanda Sirius incrédule.

_\- Sérieusement,_ répondis-je. _C'est Shane_. Justement, ce dernier descendait de l'hélicoptère pour venir à notre rencontre. Il était plus grand que dans mes souvenirs et plus beau, je venais de m'en rendre compte.

_\- Wow! _S'exclama Alison admirative. T_u as oublié de mentionner à quel point il est sexy._ J'avais envie de réprimander Alison pour dire ça devant Sirius et pire devant James, mais elle avait raison. Shane était extrêmement séduisant. Il était grand et mince avec une magnifique peau dorée. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient plutôt courts, même si quelques mèches se trouvaient devant ses yeux, créant un contraste avec ses yeux verts dorés. Il avait des traits fins, dignes d'une statue romaine. Il avait toujours été agréable à regarder, mais il était à se damner maintenant. Cette impression se renforça quand il me lança un merveilleux sourire révélant ses fossettes.

_\- Salut beauté,_ me lança-t-il. _Quoi de neuf? _J'entendis Sirius étouffer un grognement. Il devait sûrement comprendre ma réaction à son surnom.

_\- Shane_, fut ma seule réponse. J'aurai pu dire quelque chose de plus intelligent et de plus significatif. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose de plus intelligent et de plus significatif, mais tout le monde nous regardait. Alison nous regardait, Sirius nous observait et James nous scrutait. Tous ses regards en provenance de gens qui m'importaient me paralysaient et me mettaient mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais jamais cru souhaiter me retrouver seule avec Shane, mais ce fut soudainement le cas.

_\- Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis? _Demanda Shane d'un air moqueur. Il semblait avoir deviné mon trouble, il devinait toujours mon trouble. J'avais l'impression d'être un livre ouvert sous son regard vert doré qui rappelait tant un chat ou plutôt un dangereux félin.

_\- Je te présente Alison, Sirius et James_, présentai-je. Ma voix avait tremblé en présentant James, tout le monde pouvait le dire.

_\- Enchanté,_ dit Shane avant de serrer la main de chacun d'entre eux. Une fois arrivé à James, les deux garçons se jaugèrent longuement avant de se serrer la main ou plutôt de s'écraser mutuellement les mains. La tension était à son comble, je rêvais de partir en courant. Cette situation était irréelle et beaucoup trop stressante pour mon bien.

_\- Eh bien, bon voyage_, lançant Sirius en me sauvant la mise. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette tension. Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant auquel il me répondit par un autre me disant clairement que je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler._ Essaie de la ramener saine et sauve le plus tôt possible._

_\- Elle ne craint rien avec moi_, répondit Shane. _Elle rentrera saine et sauf. Tôt, c'est une autre paire de manches, _ajouta-t-il en regardant James dans les yeux. Ils semblaient se défier. Je souhaitais me cacher dans un coin et ne plus jamais en sortir._ Au revoir,_ leur lança-t-il finalement en rompant le contact visuel avec James. Il en profita par la suite pour me saisir par la taille et de m'entraîner vers l'hélicoptère.

_\- À plus, _lançai-je à mes amis d'une voix tremblante. Je préférais ne pas regarder James dans les yeux. Même si cette rencontre s'était mieux passée que ce que j'avais craint, elle n'en restait pas moins catastrophique.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux par tôt c'est une autre paire de manches?_ Demandai-je à Shane une fois dans l'hélicoptère. J'avais envie de l'embrasser et de le gifler en même temps. Il avait souvent cet effet sur moi.

_\- Je veux simplement dire que ton cercle est demain soir. Ce qui me laisse la journée de demain et de dimanche pour te faire regretter ton départ. Peut-être que ça te décidera à revenir, _me répondit-il. Je ne pris pas la peine de le contredire ou d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Je savais seulement que mon choix allait être plus difficile que prévu. Beaucoup plus difficile que prévu, pensai-je en plongeant dans une mer vert doré au moment du décollage.

* * *

Pdv Lily

J'avais passé le week-end à essayer de me retrouver seule avec Alison pour m'excuser, mais elle m'évita soigneusement. Dès que j'entrai dans une pièce, elle trouvait toujours le moyen d'en sortir. Je commençais à me rendre compte que ma tâche sera plus difficile que prévu, mais je ne désespérais pas. Je voulais retrouver ma meilleure amie et je n'abandonnerai pas. Je finis par la retrouver dimanche soir en compagnie de Jennifer à la bibliothèque. J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit seule, mais je ne pouvais pas louper une telle chance. Je pouvais toujours en profiter pour m'excuser auprès de Jennifer aussi. Elles étaient à une table reculée de la bibliothèque, ce qui leur permettait de parler tranquillement. Je ne pus que surprendre quelques mots, mais apparemment, un type avait offert un collier hors de prix à Jennifer. Cette dernière portait des vêtements moldus comme le jour de son arrivée. Inutile de préciser qu'ils lui seyaient particulièrement bien. Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Je ne devais pas céder à la jalousie. D'accord, Jennifer était magnifique et intelligente et avait de nombreux amis y compris ma meilleure amie, et alors? OK, il me restait beaucoup de chemin à faire, mais il n'était jamais trop tard pour commencer.

_\- Salut,_ lançai-je en m'approchant de leur table.

_\- Salut_, me répondirent-elles. Étais-je celle qui provoquait l'accent de Jennifer? Elle avait un accent beaucoup plus prononcé que ce matin. Alison quant à elle évita soigneusement mon regard. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en ressentir un léger pincement au cœur.

_\- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Alison en privé?_ Demandai-je. Ce fut alors que je remarquais que le regard de Jennifer était accroché à mon collier. Ce dernier était vraiment magnifique. C'était une plaquette en argent gravé d'une licorne au milieu d'une rosace. Je n'y voyais rien qui puisse expliquer le regard horrifié de Jennifer.

_\- Oh non_, murmura-t-elle. _Elles ont commencé_. Elle semblait inquiète et troublée.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui a commencé?_ Demanda Alison.

_\- Les épreuves d'Arabus,_ indiqua Jennifer en désignant mon collier. Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre, mais apparemment ma rencontre avec cette licorne n'était pas fortuite et faisait partie d'un plan plus vaste. J'allai sûrement devoir passer plus de temps avec Alison et ainsi réussir à me faire pardonner. Je n'étais pas prête à abandonner malgré les difficultés.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera dans un mois à nouveau et je ne prévoit pas d'imprévus. Laissez des Reviews! Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Sirius et d'Alison. On n'en apprendra plus sur Arabus. À bientôt!


	14. Dangereuse amitié

Salut, me revoilà. Le recit fabuleux de mon retard consiste en une passionnante histoire où j'apprends que le truc fascinant avec les imprévus c'est qu'ils ne se prévoient pas. Mais bon, je vous épargne tout ça. J'espère que je serai pardonnée sachant que c'est le chapitre le plus long à ce jour et que j'ai des paragraphes qui tournent aux alentours de dix lignes. Bonne lecture!

* * *

PDV Sirius

Jennifer allait finir par me tuer. Plus le temps passait et plus je m'interrogeais sur elle. Je la considérais comme une amie, peut-être même comme ma meilleure amie, mais je me rendais compte que je la connaissais peu. Je ne savais rien de sa vie en France, de ses amis d'avant ou de ses relations avec ses parents. Elle, au contraire, savait tout de moi. Elle faisait partie des personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux avec James. C'était la raison pour laquelle je me sentais mal de douter d'elle. Je ne voulais pas que mes doutes soient fondés. Après la trahison de Peter que je connaissais depuis 6 ans, je ne me sentais pas prêt à supporter une autre trahison, surtout venant d'une personne qui m'était aussi chère. Sans compter que la principale raison qui motivait mes doutes était la jalousie.

Eh oui, le grand Sirius Black éprouvait de la jalousie. Ce sentiment que j'avais toujours trouvé méprisable m'avait entre ses griffes. Moi, qui m'étais toujours considéré comme immunisé contre ce sentiment stupide, je venais de recevoir un grand choc. Tout ça était déprimant. Bientôt, il faudrait que j'aille m'excuser auprès de James pour tout ce que je lui avais fait subir lorsqu'il était jaloux des autres soupirants de Lily. J'en venais à mieux le comprendre. C'était un sentiment horrible, irrationnel qui me donnait envie de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, une véritable honte, et de tuer quelqu'un, de préférence Shane Desjardins.

Shane Desjardins m'énervait. Il était insupportable. Trop doucereux, trop charmeur, trop marrant, trop calme, trop hypocrite. Il jouait un rôle et ça me frustrait que Jennifer ne s'en rende pas compte. Il était évident qu'ils étaient proches, très proches et même s'il me déplaisait de l'avouer, cela m'énervait. Jennifer était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma complice. Elle et moi on se comprenait, on se confiait et on s'acceptait. Shane dans son rôle de meilleur ami autoproclamé voulait me priver de ça. Il n'avait qu'à s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre pour l'amour du ciel. Jennifer m'avait déjà moi, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Le tout sans oublier cette foutue tension sexuelle entre eux.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, une fille hétérosexuelle n'éprouvait pas la plus petite attirance sexuelle pour moi. Jennifer avait clairement établi qu'il n'y avait rien et n'aurait rien de moins que de l'amitié entre nous et voila qu'elle et son ancien meilleur ami se tournaient autour. Qu'avait-il de plus que moi? La réponse : absolument rien. OK, il était sexy, sûr de lui, drôle, amusant, intelligent et riche, mais je l'étais tout autant. J'étais Sirius Black, bon sang! Toute personne dotée d'un moindre intérêt pour la gent masculine me voulait à un degré plus ou moins élevé. Même Evans avait un faible pour moi! Et voilà que Jennifer me repoussait pour cet imbécile de Français.

Le gars était bien foutu et alors? Il avait de magnifiques cheveux dont je doutais de l'authenticité. C'était clairement des implants. Il avait un sourire faux bordé de dents encore plus fausses. Ces dents étaient beaucoup trop blanches pour être réelles. Et ses yeux, ces fenêtres vitreuses sur une âme sombre et hypocrite. Avec un tel regard, il était certain qu'il avait des lentilles. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert doré tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux. Ils étaient de la couleur d'une feuille verte au soleil. Qui prenait la peine de regarder une feuille sous le soleil pendant des heures pour en saisir les nuances et les subtilités pour ensuite les mettre sur le marché de la génétique? Personne! Conclusion : il portait sans aucun doute possible des lentilles. Est-ce que j'avais encore besoin de donner de raisons supplémentaires pour expliquer la fausseté de ce type? Non content d'essayer de me voler Jennifer, il me volait mes heures de sommeil. Me voilà donc dans mon lit incapable de dormir tant j'étais occupé à penser à ce mec. Cela me frustrait encore plus.

_\- Sirius?_ demanda la douce voix de Jennifer. Je ne puis m'empêcher de lever la tête surprise. Elle était là, dans mon dortoir à une heure indécente vêtue d'un joli pyjama qui la mettait en valeur. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval desserrée et ses magnifiques yeux bleus me fixaient avec une émotion que j'étais incapable d'identifier.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_ Demandai-je surpris. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux qu'elle soit passée me voir moi et pas James. Je savais qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais j'aimais le fait d'avoir une place spéciale dans la vie et dans le cœur de Jennifer.

_\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai senti que tu étais réveillé, alors je suis venue de voir,_ répondit-elle tranquillement. _Je peux rester avec toi?_

_\- Tu veux dire avec moi, dans mon lit? _Demandai-je surpris. Ce n'était clairement pas ma soirée. Je me comportais bizarrement et même mes pensées ne me ressemblaient pas.

_\- Non, je veux dire dans ta salle de bain, _répondit Jennifer de manière sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de lui faire une place sur mon lit. Elle se coucha avec moi et mit sa tête sur mes épaules.

_\- Est-ce que ça va? _Lui demandai-je.

_\- Non,_ répondit-elle simplement.

_\- Qu'y a-t-il?_ Lui demandai-je inquiet. J'avais remarqué qu'elle semblait triste, mais elle n'avait pas voulu en parler alors je n'avais pas insisté.

_\- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression de sentir seul et submergé par tout? Tu n'arrives à rien faire alors que tu as tout à faire? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. On aurait dit qu'elle retenait des larmes.

_\- Oui,_ répondis-je honnêtement. J'aurais tout donné pour entrer dans sa tête et savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

_\- D'accord,_ murmura-t-elle.

_\- Tu veux en parler?_ Demandai-je en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle réponde oui.

_\- Pas ce soir. Je veux juste rester ici et ne penser à rien d'autre,_ répondit-elle. _Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça?_

_\- Tout ce que tu voudras,_ répondis-je. La tristesse que je sentais dans sa voix me brisait le cœur. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis sa respiration se ralentir et je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce qui me réveilla le lendemain, c'était le rire de Jennifer. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je la vis plaisanter et rire avec James. Quand ce dernier me vit réveillé, il leva un sourcil pour me demander ce qui s'était passé hier. Je haussai les épaules pour lui signifier que je n'en savais rien. Jennifer dut surprendre notre conversation silencieuse.

_\- Tu sais James, si tu veux savoir ce que je faisais ici la nuit dernière, tu n'as qu'à me le demander,_ lui lança-t-elle d'un air joyeux qui contrastait énormément avec son comportement de la veille. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en être dérouté.

_\- D'accord,_ répondit James amusé. _Alors, Jen, que faisais-tu ici hier soir?_

_\- Je n'ai jamais précisé que j'allais te répondre,_ répondit Jennifer mutine.

_\- Tu me brises le cœur, _dit James.

_\- Pauvre petit chou,_ murmura Jennifer d'un ton faussement compatissant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait quelque chose d'éteint. Elle ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude et je me demandais si cela n'avait pas rapport avec notre conversation avortée de la veille.

_\- Jennifer, est-ce que ça va?_ Interrogeai-je tout en me demandant si elle n'allait pas m'en vouloir de lui poser cette question devant James.

_\- Tout va comme sur des roulettes,_ répondit-elle d'une voix morne. Pas besoin d'être fin psychologue, ce qui était mon cas, pour savoir que c'était un mensonge. _Lily et Alison nous attendent à la bibliothèque. Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important._

_\- Pourquoi ne nous en parles-tu pas maintenant?_ Demanda James d'un air intrigué.

_\- Parce que ça les concerne aussi et que c'est plus simple de tous se parler en même temps,_ répondit Jennifer. _Bon, je dois y aller, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque. Amenez Remus avec vous si cela vous semble pertinent._

_\- OK,_ répondit James. _À plus_. Une fois que Jennifer quitta la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Elle avait l'air triste et dévasté et je n'avais rien pu faire pour la consoler. Elle, au contraire, savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour me consoler, m'encourager. Je me sentais encore plus minable d'avoir été aussi jaloux de Shane. Lui au moins la comprenait et lui rendait le sourire. Peut-être qu'il la méritait plus que moi.

_\- Hey, est-ce que toi, tu vas bien?_ Me demanda James.

_\- Non,_ répondis-je d'une voix défaite. J'avais une impression d'échec qui me donnait envie de retourner dans mon lit et de m'y enterrer.

_\- Tu veux en parler?_ Demanda-t-il hésitant. Il semblait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_\- Oui,_ répondis-je. J'avais besoin de mon meilleur ami en ce moment. Il tenait à Jennifer autant que moi et il sera le plus à même de me donner des conseils. Je ne souhaitais pas garder tout ça pour moi et vu qu'il y avait seulement deux personnes au monde à qui je pouvais me confier ces temps-ci, je ne souhaitais pas perdre cette chance d'avoir une personne sur qui compter.

* * *

PDV Alison

Lily était redevenue elle-même. Bien sûr, j'étais ravie de la voir à nouveau fréquentable, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise avec elle. Elle m'avait blessé comme personne auparavant et le plus horrible était que j'étais celle qui lui avait fourni les armes simplement parce que je lui faisais confiance. Je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie et je lui avais tout dit, mes craintes, mes rêves, mes espoirs, mes erreurs, mes amours ainsi que mes échecs et je l'avais regretté amèrement. Je le regrette toujours. Elle connaissait mes sentiments pour Sirius et malgré tout n'avait pas hésité à l'utiliser et à l'embrasser devant moi. Elle m'avait complètement oubliée et ignorée pendant des jours, toute à son plan pour se débarrasser de Jennifer et maintenant qu'elle semblait à nouveau normale, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Je ne savais plus si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Beaucoup de choses ont changé en si peu de temps pour moi et je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai vu la même fille qui m'avait consolé pendant des heures à propos de Sirius l'embrasser devant moi simplement par jalousie. Je l'ai vue me regarder dans les yeux après ce même baiser sans la moindre trace de remords. Elle m'avait brisé le cœur et je ne savais pas si notre amitié pouvait y survivre. Je sais néanmoins que rien ne pourra plus être comme avant.

Parlant de retour à la normale, Jennifer m'inquiétait beaucoup. Depuis que Lily était venue nous voir hier soir, elle se comportait bizarrement. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'évitait et se montrait distante. Elle n'avait pas dormi dans le dortoir la nuit dernière et je me demandais où elle avait pu passer la nuit. La connaissant et voyant qu'elle semblait vouloir m'éviter, j'allai devoir crever l'abcès dès maintenant. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle m'évitait et je voulais le savoir le plus tôt possible. Je la vis rentrer dans le dortoir en pyjama et elle courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que je puisse lui parler. Je retins un soupir d'exaspération.

_\- Hey,_ me dit doucement Lily. _On descend ensemble?_ Elle avait l'air hésitante à tel point que je me suis mise à me demander si je lui aurais dit oui si je n'avais pas à parler avec Jennifer. Étais-je prête à ce que tout redevienne comme avant? Le souhaitais-je seulement?

_\- Non,_ répondis-je. _Je dois parler avec Jennifer, mais on se voit en bas._

_\- D'accord,_ répondit-elle déçue. Je m'attendais à me sentir coupable de la décevoir, mais tout ce que je ressentis ce fut un soulagement qu'elle ne m'ait pas demandé d'explications supplémentaires. J'attendis un moment avant de voir Jennifer sortir.

_\- Salut,_ lui lançai-je en essayant de contenir mon agacement. Ses yeux bleus me fixèrent avec surprise.

_\- Salut,_ répondit-elle hésitant en me fixant avec méfiance. Ce fut cette méfiance qui me fit sortir de mes gonds. De quel droit me regardait-elle comme cela? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, on s'était à peine parlé et maintenant ça.

_\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? _Demandai-je avec colère. L'intensité de ma propre colère me surprit, mais je la trouvais légitime. En la voyant écarquiller des yeux, je vis que je n'étais pas la seule surprise.

_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?_ Me demanda-t-elle en évitant mon regard.

_\- Ne joue pas les innocentes!_ M'écriai-je. _Je parle de ça exactement._ _Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire en moins de 24 heures pour que tu te comportes ainsi? _Mes paroles lui arrachèrent un faible sourire.

_\- Alison, on ne va pas se mentir,_ commença-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. _Lily est de retour, tu as retrouvé ta meilleure amie. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi._ Ses paroles me choquèrent tout en me faisant sentir coupable.

_\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi?_ Demandai-je d'une petite voix. La souffrance qui transparaissait de ma voix m'énerva.

_\- J'ai tort? _Demanda-t-elle simplement en évitant de répondre à ma question.

_\- Oui, bien sûr que oui! _M'écriai-je. _Je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil._

_\- Vraiment? _Demanda-t-elle sceptique. Son scepticisme m'amena à dire la vérité.

\- _OK_, commençai-je. _Je précise, je ne te ferai jamais ça. Je ne ferai pas ça maintenant._

_\- Donc, tu vas le faire plus tard, c'est ça?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et triste.

_\- Non,_ répondis-je en sentant une grande vague de lassitude s'abattre sur moi. _Je veux parler de cette situation. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde attend de moi que je pardonne tout à Lily d'un claquement de doigts et que je me jette dans ses bras. Je lui faisais confiance. Je lui ai tout dit sur moi et elle a jeté tout ça par la fenêtre simplement parce qu'elle était jalouse de toi. En quelques minutes, elle a brisé des années de confiance, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'oublie facilement. _Je ne me rendis compte de mes larmes qu'en voyant Jennifer me tendre un mouchoir.

_\- D'accord, je suis désolée, _me répondit Jennifer.

_\- Et puis, je croyais que notre amitié avait de l'importance à tes yeux, _dis-je en me détestant pour les sanglots dans ma voix. _Tu me fais comprendre que tu attends de moi que je te laisse tomber simplement parce que Lily est redevenue une personne fréquentable. _

_\- Crois-moi, c'est beaucoup moins douloureux d'attendre le pire des gens, _répondit-elle tristement. _Ça fait moins mal._ Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une histoire derrière ses mots. Une histoire qui l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir à en voir son regard.

_\- C'est surtout triste,_ ne puis-je m'empêcher de lancer.

_\- Aussi,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. _Je suis désolée de t'avoir cru capable de faire ça ou encore de m'être comportée ainsi avec toi. J'essaierai de te donner plus de crédit la prochaine fois._

_\- C'est un bon début_, répondis-je en passant sur l'utilisation de la prochaine fois. _Tu étais avec Sirius?_ Demandai-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir.

_\- Oui, j'étais avec lui,_ répondit-elle en essayant de supprimer un sourire.

_\- Ah,_ fut ma seule réponse. Cela finit par supprimer ses dernières réserves et elle éclata franchement de rire.

_\- Tu es la subtilité incarnée, Alison,_ dit-elle entre quelques éclats de rire.

_\- Je n'ai rien dit,_ me défendis-je.

_\- C'est le plus drôle_, pouffa-t-elle. Je me retins pour ne pas lui tirer la langue. Cela aurait été puéril.

_\- Vous avez parlé ou fait autre chose? _Demandai-je franchement. De toute façon, j'étais déjà ridicule, alors pourquoi me priver pour lui posait les questions qui m'intéressaient.

_\- On a fait des deux,_ répondit-elle sérieusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller des yeux. Elle avait... elle avait..., ce fut son éclat de rire qui me sortit de mes pensées.

_\- Ali, on a dormi, tout simplement,_ me dit-elle.

_\- Oh! _Je sentis le soulagement m'étreindre. _Enfin, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez fait grand-chose de toute façon,_ dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalante.

_\- Bien sûr, ma chérie,_ répondit-elle sarcastiquement. _Je te crois. _

_\- Magnifique,_ lançai-je d'une voix fausse. _On devrait y aller, sinon on risque de manquer le petit-déjeuner._

_\- Ça marche,_ répondit-elle. _On y va._

J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon amie. Malgré la courte durée de notre amitié, elle m'était très précieuse et j'y tenais beaucoup. Ce n'était pas simplement parce que Jennifer m'aidait dans ma conquête de l'insaisissable Sirius Black, mais surtout parce que je l'appréciais en tant qu'amie. J'aimais non seulement sa personnalité, mais l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Je me sentais bien avec elle, je pouvais être moi-même. C'était un sentiment merveilleux. En plus, on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. J'étais heureuse de la retrouver. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était la convaincre que cette amitié comptait beaucoup pour moi. Elle devait comprendre que tout cela allait au-delà de ma détresse à cause de la trahison de Lily. Malgré ce que Jennifer m'avait dit, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas complètement à l'aise. Il y avait une tension sous-jacente qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éliminer. Je devais lui faire comprendre que notre amitié comptait beaucoup pour moi.

Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Jennifer ne tarda pas à être happée par Sirius et James. Je me retrouvai donc avec Lily. Je me rendis compte que non seulement je ne savais pas quoi faire à propos de notre relation, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. C'était ce qui me peinait le plus dans cette situation. Être face à ma meilleure amie depuis sept ans et ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. Je voulais pouvoir lui parler franchement, lui dire ce que je ressentais, mais le problème était que je l'ignorais moi-même. De plus, chaque fois que je voulais parler, je revoyais le moment précis où elle embrassait Sirius avant de me regarder dans les yeux et j'avais la gorge nouée. Je m'en voulais de lui en vouloir. Honnêtement, ce n'était qu'un baiser et Dieu seul savait combien de filles Sirius avait embrassées avant cela. Je souhaitais pouvoir minimiser cet épisode et passer à autre chose, mais j'en étais incapable. Lily était mon amie la plus proche depuis des années et je ne voulais pas que notre amitié se termine sur cet épisode, mais pour l'instant, j'étais incapable d'oublier et de passer à autre chose.

* * *

PDV Sirius

Jennifer ne voulait toujours rien me dire. J'avais insisté pendant le petit-déjeuner, mais elle avait gardé le silence. Cela me mettait en colère parce que s'il s'était agi de moi, on en aurait déjà parlé. Cette situation m'aidait à me rendre compte que c'était toujours ainsi. Je me livrais à Jennifer, mais elle ne se confiait jamais. Je ne savais rien sur elle. J'ignorai même sa couleur préférée. Elle était tel un fantôme, un fantôme qui chamboulait nos vies sans pour autant y impliquer la sienne. Elle préparait la scène pour son départ en douceur et cela me mettait dans une colère noire. Je bouillonnais de rage lorsque je m'assis aux côtés de James pour le cours du professeur McGonnagal. D'habitude, je m'asseyais toujours à côté de Jennifer, mais cette fois-ci, je voulais qu'elle remarque que je lui en voulais et cela ne manqua pas. Dès que je sortis mon parchemin, j'y reçus un message. Il provenait de Jennifer.

_**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?**_

_**Comme si tu ne le savais pas,**_ répondis-je en essayant de contenir mon irritation.

_**Si je le savais, je ne te le demanderais pas.**_

_**Et moi, je suis censé répondre.**_

_**Oui**_ fut sa réponse après quelques minutes. Je pouvais deviner son incompréhension.

_**Pourquoi cela?**_

_**Parce que tu veux clairement en parler, sinon tu te serais assis à côté de moi comme d'habitude.**_ Ses mots me mirent dans une colère noire et sans y prendre garde, j'appuyai trop fort sur mon bureau qui se cassa et une énorme écharde me traversa la main.

_\- Monsieur Black,_ s'écria le professeur McGonnagall._ Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a pris?_

_\- C'était un accident professeur,_ répondit James à ma place avant de me tendre sa veste pour que je la mette autour de ma main. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche sans hurler et pas de douleur. Enfin, pas seulement. Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait, je saignais comme un malade sans oublier que ça faisait un mal de chien, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

_\- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie,_ dit Jennifer.

_\- Très bien, mademoiselle Harrison,_ répondit McGonnagall en me jetant un regard indéchiffrable.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?_ Demanda Jennifer dès que l'on fut un peu éloignés de la classe.

_\- Mon bureau s'est cassé et je me suis retrouvé avec une écharde dans la main,_ répondis-je froidement.

_\- Je ne parlais pas de ça et tu le sais très bien,_ répondit-elle sèchement. Sans qu'aucun de nous y fasse attention, nous prîmes la direction d'un couloir désaffecté et peu fréquenté qui menait à l'infirmerie.

_\- Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,_ répondis-je toujours froidement.

_\- Es-tu sérieux?_ _Tu fais tout ce drame pour qu'on parle et maintenant tu me dis que tu ne veux pas parler?_ Demanda-t-elle en perdant patience.

_\- Alors, maintenant, tu veux parler,_ commentai-je acerbe.

_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?_ S'exclama-t-elle. J_'ai toujours voulu parler depuis le début._

_\- Vraiment Jennifer?_ Questionnai-je. _Parce que d'habitude on ne parle jamais._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_ Demanda-t-elle en ralentissant.

_\- On ne parle jamais, Jennifer, _criai-je._ Je parle et tu écoutes, point. Ça ne va jamais dans l'autre sens. Hier soir n'était qu'un exemple de ta tendance à te défiler. Tu trouves toujours des excuses pour ne pas avoir à parler de toi et de ta vie. Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de toi._

_\- Sympa, Sirius,_ commença-t-elle, _vraiment sympa._

_\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu,_ répliquai-je. _Je ne sais rien d'essentiel sur toi. Tu prends sans jamais donner._

_\- Donc, maintenant, je suis passée d'une cachottière à une égoïste notoire,_ répondit-elle froidement._ As-tu encore d'autres révélations de ce genre à me faire? Maintenant que c'est le jour de l'honnêteté._

_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?_ Dis-je à mon tour confus. J'avais l'impression qu'on se parlait deux langues différentes.

_\- De ce que tu penses réellement de moi,_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_\- Quoi? Mais non!_ M'écriai-je. _Tu as mal interprété mes paroles._

_\- Je ne vois aucune matière à interprétation ici,_ répondit-elle froidement.

_\- Jennifer,_ dis-je doucement en essayant d'oublier ma colère. _Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu sais tout de moi, tout de mes secrets et que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour partager un seul des tiens avec moi._

_\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas,_ répondit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix. _Je ne peux vraiment pas._

_\- Parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi?_ demandai-je en ayant l'impression que je lui offrais mon cœur pour qu'elle le poignarde.

_\- Parce que je crois que j'ai perdu ma capacité à faire confiance à qui que ce soit il y a un moment, _répondit-elle tristement. Et sur ses mots, les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Je me sentis complètement désemparé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je suivis ma première impression qui fut de la serrer dans mes bras.

_\- Chut,_ murmurai-je. _Ça va, tout va bien._

_\- Désolée,_ répéta-t-elle avant de se soustraire de mes bras. On passa le reste du trajet en silence. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était justement la raison de son silence que je voulais connaître. C'était le genre de chose que l'on raconte à ses amis et elle ne voulait pas m'en faire part. Nous finîmes par arriver à l'infirmerie et jamais de ma vie je ne fus aussi heureux d'y être arrivé. Je voulais mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

_\- Que s'est-il passé? _S'exclama madame Pomfresh en voyant la veste de James imbibé de sang.

_\- Un bureau cassé, _répondit laconiquement Jennifer.

_\- Vous et monsieur Potter inventer à chaque fois de nouvelles façons de vous blesser,_ dit madame Pomfresh. _Asseyez-vous ici,_ lança-t-elle en me désignant un lit. _Je reviens._

_\- Écoute,_ commença Jennifer dès que madame Pomfresh se fut éloignée. _Je me doute que tu souhaites que je t'explique pourquoi j'ai dit ça ou encore mieux l'histoire derrière ses mots, mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. Je veux que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas par manque de volonté. J'adorerais pouvoir t'en parler, mais je ne peux pas. C'est beaucoup trop tôt et c'est beaucoup trop douloureux. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Essaie de comprendre._

_\- Je comprends,_ répondis-je.

_\- D'accord, merci,_ répondit-elle précipitamment. _Je vais y aller, je retourne en classe. Je dirais à James de prendre tes affaires._

_\- __D'accord,_ répondis-je. Avant même que j'aie fini de parler, elle passait déjà le pas de la porte. Je me surpris à espérer que ma volonté de mieux la connaître ne vienne pas de détruire notre amitié. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre, fus tout ce à quoi je pus penser en voyant ses longs cheveux caramel s'éloigner en se balançant au pas de sa course.

* * *

PDV Alison

Je ne revis Jennifer que plus tard dans la journée au fameux rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque qui fut finalement déplacée à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Elle semblait avoir disparu. Nul ne l'avait vu depuis le cours de McGonnagall et j'en venais à penser que cette disparition n'était pas étrangère à l'air sombre de Sirius. Il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme et j'étais certaine que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec son bandage à la main. On était tous là, Aaron, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et moi et on n'attendait que l'instigatrice de cette réunion, Jennifer. Laquelle finit par arriver en ayant l'air d'avoir pleuré. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard furieux à Sirius. Il n'était clairement pas étranger à son état. Il se contenta de me lancer un regard sombre en retour. Quel abruti!

_\- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre,_ nous lança Jennifer en guise de salutations. Elle avait la voix de quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de pleurer.

_\- Pas de problème,_ répondit Aaron. Il était bien le seul qui pouvait lui répondre.

_\- De quoi voulais-tu nous parler?_ Demanda James.

_\- Quel est le rapport avec mon collier?_ Demanda Lily à son tour. Le fameux collier qui avait tant troublé Jennifer hier soir.

_\- Je pense que l'on devrait commencer par parler d'Arabus le Grand,_ commença Jennifer.

_\- Le mec qui a un livre que Peter cherche?_ S'enquiert mon frère et déclenchant ainsi un silence pesant. Le sujet de Peter restait très sensible. C'était toujours une source de tension et de malaise.

_\- Oui,_ répondit Jennifer. _Et ce « mec » est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qui aient jamais existé et que l'on a tout intérêt à ignorer l'existence._

_\- Charmant,_ commenta Lily. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé son ironie aussi.

_\- Plutôt transcendant,_ répliqua Jennifer d'un air sombre.

_\- Que veux-tu dire?_ Demandai-je. J'avais fini par constater qu'aucun des mots que prononçait Jennifer n'était anodin. Enfin, dans des moments comme celui-ci.

_\- Elle veut dire qu'Arabus le Grand était un sorcier extrêmement puissant qui contrôlait le temps et le destin, ce qui en fait un sorcier dans la trempe de Merlin,_ répondit James à la place de Jennifer. _Cependant, le truc le plus intéressant à propos de lui, c'est qu'à sa mort, il a rassemblé tous ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances dans un livre, le livre d'Arabus le Grand. C'est l'un des artefacts de magie les plus recherchés au monde avec les Reliques de la mort. Il y a un poème rattaché au livre qui viendrait d'une des visions du futur d'Arabus. Les plus grands historiens se mettent d'accord pour dire que le livre est à Poudlard._

_\- J'imagine que tu as lu le livre « Les sorciers les plus dangereux du monde des sorciers dont il vaut mieux ne jamais entendre parler »_, lui dit Jennifer avec un air amusé. Elle semblait aller mieux.

_\- En effet,_ répondit James en riant doucement. _C'est une lecture obligatoire quand on est un Potter. Un de nos ancêtres a failli y figurer, alors on y attache une valeur sentimentale. J'ai aussi lu « Artefacts magiques très puissants qu'il faudrait mieux ne jamais retrouver » et la biographie non officielle d'Arabus ainsi que le traité officiel qui étudie en long et en large son livre ainsi que toutes les applications possibles._

_\- Je n'y crois pas,_ s'écria Jennifer. _James Potter est un geek!_ Elle semblait beaucoup plus dans son état normal.

_\- D'après toi, les lunettes c'étaient pour quoi?_ Demanda James grandement amusé.

_\- Je croyais que c'étaient des accessoires pour te donner un genre,_ répondit-elle simplement.

_\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un genre?_ Demanda James sans se départir de son sourire.

_\- Non_ fut la réponse de Jennifer. _Tu en as déjà un._

_\- Ça suffit les tourtereaux,_ lança sèchement Sirius d'un ton irrité. _Est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur Arabus_? Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré. Jennifer allait mieux et il venait de tout gâcher.

_\- Oui, c'est la raison de cette réunion,_ commença Jennifer sans lui lancer un seul regard. _Le livre est bien à Poudlard et apparemment on a un temps d'avance sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. _

_\- Que veux-tu dire?_ Demanda calmement Lily.

_\- Le poème d'Arabus a connu de nombreuses interprétations, mais toutes sont d'accord pour dire qu'il faut une clé pour accéder au livre,_ répondit Jennifer. _Enfin, des clés. Arabus a séparé les clés en trois morceaux et pour les récupérer il faut passer trois épreuves._

_\- Pourquoi voudrait-on retrouver un livre que Vous-savez-qui veut aussi retrouver?_ Demanda Remus. _Ce serait le lui servir sur un plateau d'argent. Surtout que l'on vit avec un de ses alliés. _

_\- Attends,_ intervient James avant que Jennifer puisse répondre. _Que veux-tu dire par « on a un temps d'avance sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts »?_

_\- Les épreuves se déclenchent de leur plein gré et apparemment, elles ont déjà commencé,_ répondit Jennifer doucement. Je commençais à comprendre et en voyant le regard troublé de Lily et sa main qui allait à son collier elle aussi.

_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? _Demanda Remus exaspéré.

_\- Lily a passé la première épreuve et a une des trois clés,_ répondit simplement Jennifer. La stupeur s'abattit sur notre groupe.

_\- On fait quoi maintenant? _Demanda Aaron

_\- On fait des recherches et on essaie de gagner les deux morceaux restants avant Peter et ses amis, _lança Jennifer. _Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, car les épreuves deviennent de plus en plus difficiles. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous passé ce point._ C'était très étrange. D'habitude, Jennifer avait toutes les réponses. Elle avait réponse à toutes nos questions et c'était étrange maintenant d'être dans le noir.

_\- Je crois que l'on connaît tous quelqu'un qui en sait beaucoup plus long, _murmura James avant d'échanger un regard de connivence avec Jennifer.

_\- Il y a trop de coïncidences pour que ça soit anodin,_ ajouta cette dernière.

_\- De quoi vous parlez?_ Demanda Sirius.

_\- Rien d'important pour l'instant,_ répondit Jennifer toujours sans le regarder. T_ant que l'on n'aura pas les trois clés, ça ne nous servira à rien. _

_\- Alors quoi?_ Demanda Remus peu convaincu. _On se balade dans le château avec des enseignes qui demandent où se trouvent les clés d'Arabus le Grand._

_\- Si tu tiens à la vie, tu devrais t'abstenir_, lui répondit froidement Jennifer.

_\- D'accord, mais ça ne nous dit pas plus quoi faire,_ dit Lily. Cette réunion commençait à tourner en rond et à voir l'air ennuyé de Jennifer, elle pensait la même chose.

_\- On ne fait rien, _répondit Jennifer. _La prochaine épreuve trouvera son candidat tous seul. Il n'y pas de risques que ce soit Peter et ses acolytes, alors pas de panique. Arabus n'aurait jamais voulu que son livre tombe entre leurs mains. Toi, Lily, tu te contentes de ne pas perdre ton collier entre temps, c'est tout. Moi, je vais faire des recherches pour en savoir plus. _

_\- OK, _répondit Sirius trop rapidement pour être crédible.

_\- Personne ne fait rien de stupide et tout ira bien,_ dit encore Jennifer cette fois-ci en regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

_\- Aucun risque,_ répondit-il sans ciller.

_\- Jen, je viens avec toi,_ lança James brisant la tension qui s'était installée.

_\- OK, ça marche,_ répondit Jennifer avant de s'en aller sans manquer de jeter un regard soupçonneux à Sirius.

_\- Est-ce que je vais vraiment être celui qui va mentionner qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose?_ Demanda Sirius une fois que Jennifer et James furent hors de vue.

_\- Oui,_ répondis-je avant d'avoir pu y penser deux fois. _Tu es le seul qui est furieux parce qu'ils ne te disent pas tout._

_\- De quoi je me mêle?_ grommela-t-il en évitant mon regard. Ce qui me fit penser que j'avais touché un point sensible.

_\- De ce qui me regarde au plus haut point,_ m'écriai-je avant de le traîner à l'écart des autres. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jennifer?_

_\- Moi?_ S'exclama-t-il. _C'est elle qui n'a aucune confiance en moi._ Et le sentiment d'irréalité que je vivais très souvent ces temps-ci revint en force. Me voilà en train de parler avec Sirius Black de sa relation avec Jennifer. C'était quoi ce délire?

_\- Au cas où ça te serait passé par dessus la tête,_ commençai-je, _ce n'est pas seulement en toi qu'elle n'a pas confiance. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Ton rôle, c'est de lui donner des raisons d'avoir finalement confiance en toi, pas de la faire fuir._

_\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle doute de moi,_ commença-t-il. C'était tellement exaspérant et frustrant. Sirius n'arrivait pas à concevoir que le manque de confiance de Jennifer n'avait rien à voir avec sa conception de leur amitié. Ayant fait parti des Maraudeurs depuis des années, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était inconcevable pour lui que l'amitié ne rime pas avec confiance totale et aveugle. Et voilà que ma vie déraillait encore plus. Je me retrouvais à psychanalyser Sirius.

_\- Sirius, _soupirai-je. _Ça n'a rien à avoir avec toi et tout avec elle. Crois-moi, elle souffre tout autant que toi sinon plus, alors descend de ton piédestal et va arranger les choses avec elle!_

_\- Je ne suis pas sur un piédestal,_ commença-t-il vexé _et on a d'autres chats à fouetter._ Il s'éloigna à grands pas pour rejoindre les autres sans un regard en arrière.

_\- Abruti!_ Murmurai-je avant de le suivre en espérant pouvoir l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

_\- Bon, j'ai une idée!_ S'exclama-t-il une fois qu'il eut rejoint les autres. Je m'attendais vraiment au pire. _Lily n'a qu'à nous conduire là où elle a passé son épreuve. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera des indices là-bas._

_\- En fait,_ répondit Lily en rougissant, _c'était dans la forêt interdite._

_\- Génial,_ continua Sirius. _C'est juste à côté. On y va!_

J'avais honnêtement envie de hurler. C'était sûrement la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eue et il en avait déjà eu pas mal. J'aurais pu essayer de les dissuader, mais Sirius n'était pas en état d'écouter qui que ce soit. Il était parti dans une de ses spirales autodestructrices où il faisait n'importe quoi. Je savais que ça allait mal finir et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je partis alors chercher les deux seules personnes au monde qu'il daignait écouter : James et Jennifer. J'espérais qu'on le retrouverait avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi et ne se blesse ou pire, ne blesse les autres. Je savais qu'il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

* * *

PDV Sirius

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le savoir et j'étais loin d'être stupide, enfin la plupart du temps. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était que les autres m'aient suivi. Ils étaient considérés comme les élèves les plus intelligents de notre année, et ils participaient à un plan aussi débile. J'en venais à croire que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des problèmes. Alison avait catégoriquement refusé de nous suivre. Je me retrouvai donc dans la forêt interdite avec Remus, Aaron et Lily sans aucune idée de la direction qu'on prenait ni des dangers qui nous y attendaient. Heureusement, Lily savait où elle allait.

_\- Où est-ce qu'on va?_ Finis-je par lui demander à bout de patience.

_\- Aucune idée,_ répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

_\- Pardon? _M'écriai-je. _Tu veux dire qu'on avance à l'aveugle depuis le début?_ Mon idée se révélait de plus en plus mauvaise.

_\- J'ai dit que je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais mon collier, oui,_ fut la seule réponse que j'obtins d'elle. Nous marchâmes pendant un long moment tout en nous enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Je commençais à être réellement inquiet. Cette partie de la forêt était très dangereuse. Les Maraudeurs et moi n'étions jamais allés aussi loin et je ne savais pas si je serais capable de trouver le chemin du retour. Nous finîmes par arriver dans une clairière vide.

_\- On fait quoi maintenant?_ demandai-je tout en souhaitant ne pas connaître leur réponse. Je voulais que Remus me dise qu'il se rappelait du chemin qu'on avait pris pour arriver ou qu'Aaron me dise qu'il avait semé des indices pendant tout le trajet et qu'on pouvait facilement retourner au château.

_\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?_ S'écria Lily furieuse. _C'était ton idée de venir ici._ Sa colère était tout à fait légitime, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me mettre en colère à mon tour.

_\- Je croyais que tu savais où on allait,_ commençai avant de me taire en voyant le regard terrifié qu'ils avaient tous. Je me retournai alors le plus doucement possible sans faire de mouvements brusques. Devant moi, un spectacle magnifiquement terrifiant comme seul les grands prédateurs en étaient capables. Dans la clairière, sous les rayons du soleil couchant, se tenait une panthère noire. Sa fourrure lustrée donnait l'impression de jeter des éclats sombres autour d'elle. L'élément le plus fascinant restait sans contexte ses magnifiques yeux ambrés qui me clouaient sur place. J'étais à la fois terrifié et fasciné. Honnêtement, il serait dans mon intérêt d'arrêter de me frotter à de dangereux prédateurs sanguinaires. Ça ne me réussissait vraiment pas. La panthère avança vers moi d'un air décidé tandis que moi-même je n'arrivais pas a me décider a courir loin de sa portée comme je sentais confusément les autres le faire. J'étais toujours incapable de bouger quand la panthère s'élança d'un bon.

_\- Sirius, attention!_ Cria la voix de Jennifer. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait ici. Avant d'avoir pu me tourner vers la source de la voix, je me sentis projeter au loin. Quand je finis par retrouver mes repères, Jennifer faisait face à la panthère et les deux se jaugeaient du regard. La ressemblance entre elles était frappante. La même posture prête a l'attaque, les mêmes yeux fascinants qui ne vous lâchaient pas. C'était un spectacle fascinant que de voir ces deux s'affronter. Alors que chacun s'efforçait de reprendre ses esprits, la panthère attaqua et Alison hurla. Jennifer avait réussi à esquiver. S'ensuivit alors le ballet le plus magnifique, le plus dangereux et le plus mortel qu'il m'ait été donné d'observer. Jennifer se mouvait avec une grâce aérienne tandis que la panthère attaquait avec une grâce féline. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux quand l'une des attaques de la panthère porta ses fruits et que Jennifer fut projetée dans les airs avant de frapper violemment un arbre tout en rependant un liquide couleur rubis. J'étais toujours paralysé, mais cette fois-ci de terreur pure et d'une culpabilité sans nom.

_\- Sirius, bouge!_ Cria la voix de James me sortant de mes pensées. _Il faut qu'on s'en aille._ Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, il décida de prendre les choses en main et me tira par le bras. Je me laissai faire sans opposer de résistance jusqu'à ce que j'attende la panthère feuler. Je me retournais et vit que Jennifer était debout et faisais de nouveau face à la panthère. Ce fut la poigne ferme de James qui m'empêcha de faire quelque chose de stupide à nouveau.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?_ Demanda-t-il. _Il faut sortir d'ici le plus vite possible._

_\- Et Jennifer?_ Demandai-je toujours sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser à la laisser affronter cette panthère toute seule,

_\- C'est son épreuve, _répondit-il sombrement. _Intervenir ne ferait que lui nuire._ Un craquement nous fit nous retourner et nous vîmes Jennifer casser une branche pour s'en faire une arme. Le combat entre elle et la panthère semblait s'intensifier et je compris que Jennifer n'était plus seulement sur la défensive. James ne perdit pas de temps et lança un sort pour illuminer le chemin qui menait au château. _Dépêchez-vous!_ Lança-t-il aux autres. Ces derniers s'engagèrent sur le chemin. À la fin, il ne resta plus que James, Alison et moi. Aucun de nous ne souhaitait partir sans Jennifer malgré le danger. Finalement, un feulement douloureux nous tira de notre indécision. La panthère reculait doucement, mais sûrement et elle saignait. Jennifer continua d'avancer en faisant tourner son bâton a toute vitesse devant elle. La panthère finit par tourner les talons et une grande lumière envahit la clairière en nous éblouissant. Quand elle finit par diminuer, nous découvrîmes Jennifer ensanglantée et inconsciente sur le sol. James se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_\- Rentrons, _murmura-t-il soucieux._ Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie._ Nous fîmes le trajet en silence et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Sans mon idée stupide, aucun de nous ne se serait retrouvé dans la forêt interdite, on n'aurait jamais rencontré cette panthère et Jennifer n'aurait pas eu à intervenir et elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Une fois sorti de la forêt interdite, James se contenta de se diriger vers le château sans un mot ou un regard pour quiconque. Je voulus le suivre, mais Alison me retint par le bras.

_\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, _me dit-elle doucement. _Vous êtes tous deux inquiets et sur les nerfs. Être dans la même pièce vous fera plus de tort que de bien. Ainsi qu'à Jennifer,_ ajouta-t-elle en voyant que je ne paraissais pas très convaincu. _Allez, viens, ne reste pas planter devant la forêt interdite. C'est très suspect._ Elle m'attira au loin, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était le sang qui maculait la chemise de Jennifer et son air fragile. Le temps passait dans un brouillard et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, courir a l'infirmerie pour m'enquérir de son état, mais Alison avait raison. James et moi risquions de nous disputer et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais en ce moment. Le banquet finit par arriver et je m'y traînai à contrecœur. À ma grande joie, peu après le début du banquet je vis James et Jennifer me rejoindre.

_\- Ça va?_ Demandai-je légèrement anxieux. Jennifer ne semblait pas m'en vouloir pour l'instant, mais peut-être qu'elle était au-delà de la fureur a ce stade.

_\- Très bien,_ me répondit-elle sans aucune émotion particulière. Ce qui eut le don de m'inquiéter encore plus.

_\- Est-ce que c'était grave?_ Demandai-je curieux.

_\- Oui,_ ce fut James qui me répondit. _Mais mademoiselle s'est guérie elle-même dès qu'elle a été consciente pour pouvoir s'en aller._

_\- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les infirmeries ou pire les hôpitaux, _répondit-elle d'un ton plaintif. _J'ai juste besoin de manger un peu pour retrouver mes forces._

_\- Et ne pas t'évanouir,_ lança James réprobateur.

_\- Ça va de pair, _dit-elle amusé. Elle dut sentir mon regard sur elle, car elle leva la tête et voyant la tête que je faisais me lança un sourire rassurant.

_\- Chers élèves,_ commença le professeur Dumbledore ce qui amena le silence sur toute la Grande Salle. _Je me doute que vous attendez tous de savoir avec impatience quelles sont les modifications apportées au programme de cette année. Je tiens de ce pas à mettre fin à vos questions. Sachez que le ministère de la Magie ainsi que le conseil se sont mis d'accord qu'il vous serait bénéfique d'en apprendre plus sur la culture moldu. Ainsi, durant toutes cette semaine, vous aurez la chance de choisir des activités parascolaires auxquelles vous participerez pour le reste de l'année. Sachez que chaque élève se doit de choisir au minimum une activité parascolaire et que tous les élèves suivront des ateliers sur le monde des moldus. _

_\- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise,_ murmurai-je. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un tel programme était mis sur place. Je n'étais pas le seul surpris à en croire les murmures qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur dans la salle.

_\- Venant du directeur du département des relations sorciers-moldus, pas vraiment,_ répondit simplement James.

_\- Jennifer!_ S'écria Alison qui vint nous rejoindre. _Est-ce que ça va?_

_\- Oui,_ répondit doucement Jennifer. _Une simple égratignure._ Ce commentaire déclencha un grognement de James. _D'accord, c'était plus qu'une égratignure, mais je vais bien maintenant et je suis guérie._ Sur ces mots, elle jeta un regard rempli de défi à James qui se contenta de lever les bras en signe de reddition.

_\- Je pense qu'on devrait parler_, dit James.

_\- Oui, _répondit Jennifer. _Ça ne nous fera pas de mal. On y va?_ Demanda-t-elle avant de se lever. Nous la suivîmes en silence. Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, nous nous assîmes en cercle.

_\- Alors,_ commençai-je, _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt?_

_\- Tu as eu une idée extrêmement stupide et j'ai passé la deuxième épreuve, _répondit Jennifer avant de nous montrer son collier qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Lily sauf qu'il y avait une panthère au milieu d'une rosace au lieu d'une licorne.

_\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qui t'a pris?_ Demanda James. Il ne semblait pas en colère, mais je supposais que c'était parce que Jennifer allait mieux. Je ne pus cependant pas lui répondre. Ce fut Alison qui répondit à ma place.

_\- Il était blessé que Jennifer ne lui dise pas tout sur elle._ Ces paroles déclenchèrent les soupirs de Jennifer.

_\- Si ça te tient autant à cœur, tu n'as qu'à me poser des questions et j'y répondrais,_ me dit Jennifer.

_\- Tu répondras à toutes sans exception?_ Demandai-je soupçonneux.

_\- Je ferai de mon mieux,_ fut sa seule réponse. Elle me jeta un regard patient tandis que je me préparais pour la discussion la plus longue de ma vie. Celle qui apporterait les réponses aux questions qui me hantaient par rapport à Jennifer.

_\- OK, je suis prêt._ Et par ses mots, je signifiais que non seulement j'étais prêt à poser mes questions, mais surtout que j'étais prêt à entendre ses réponses. Même ses non-réponses. Comme l'avait dit Alison, mon rôle était de donner à Jennifer des raisons d'avoir confiance en moi et ça prendra du temps. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

PDV Alison

Avant que Sirius puisse commencer sa foire aux questions et que moi-même j'en apprenne plus sur Jennifer, Lily entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers moi.

_\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler?_ Me demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée en face de moi.

_\- Euh... _J'hésitai un moment, mais le regard encourageant de Jennifer me décida. _Oui,_ répondis avant de me lever et de la suivre dans notre dortoir. Je voulais vraiment que les choses s'arrangent entre nous. Lily avait été ma meilleure amie pendant des années et je ne voulais pas que notre amitié finisse sur cette note. En fait, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle finisse tout court, mais c'était vraiment dur de lui parler et d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_\- Écoute, Alison, _murmura Lily. _Je sais que tu as toutes raisons de me détester et de ne plus vouloir de moi en tant qu'amie, mais je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolée._

_Je sais, Lily,_ murmurai-je à mon tour._ Je sais. _

_\- Est qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que tu réussisses à me pardonner un jour?_ Demanda-t-elle timidement. Je me sentais mal d'en être la source. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle veuille à tout prix se faire pardonner ou encore moins qu'il y ait un malaise entre nous. Je voulais qu'on puisse redevenir amies.

_\- Et si on commençait par se parler normalement?_ Dis-je doucement. C'était un bon début à mon avis. Les plus grandes amitiés commençaient par une discussion anodine. Si Lily et moi n'étions pas capables de retrouver notre dynamique d'antan, autant s'en forger une nouvelle. Et j'avais bon espoir qu'elle serait mieux que la précédente.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Au fait, si Sirius parait un peu étrange au début, c'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'il est dans une telle situation. Laissez des reviews. J'aimerai avoir des réponses aux questions suivantes.

1- Quels ateliers pensez/aimeriez-vous qu'il y ait?

2- Qui d'après est la personne dont parlait James et Jennifer et qui en sait plus sur le livre?

3- Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Sirius et Jennifer?

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Il sera sûrement du point de vue de James et Remus, mais si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas.


End file.
